Love & Duty
by LaurenF93
Summary: Lyanna Cousland has lost her family and joined the Wardens. A leader and dedicated to her duty she soon begins falling hard for her fellow Warden Alistair. She starts making more and more decisions based on his beliefs, but one choice could ruin what is beginning between them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: In this story choices that can't be made in the game are going to be made. I didn't like the ending choices of the game so I came up with a little something different. I will try and update a new chapter every week until it is finished. Hope you enjoy, also any feed back is much appreciated.**

Chapter One

Lyanna Cousland smiled at Ser Gilmore as he walked up to her and her mabari Nymiria. Duncan, the Grey Warden who had arrived that morning, surprising everyone, must have just given him good news about him joining the Wardens. He looked very proud of himself knelling down and patting Nymiria on the head.

"You're taking good care of our lady right girl? It's going to be your job alone now." He said looking up at Lyanna.

Though she was very happy for him, her heart sunk. Becoming a Grey Warden meant giving up your old life and swearing loyalty to the Wardens and the Wardens alone. Not that it mattered, with her being a noble they had no chance of ever being together. This Lyanna believed was partly why he had agreed when Duncan asked for him to go to Ostagar and join the Wardens. He of course had no clue she was aware of his feelings for her, she as well had some feelings for him, but had never acted on them. She didn't want to hurt him, and in the end she knew that is all that would happen.

She found her words as Ser Gilmore rose to meet her gaze. "So Duncan has chosen you then?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, said I was one of the most skilled people with a sword and shield he had seen in a long time. Then again, hasn't seen you fight." He smiled at her.

"And mother has made sure he never will." Lyanna said placing a hand on Nymiria's head. "She is terrified of Duncan seeing how well I wield the longbow. She has commanded that I stay in these ridiculous clothes and go no where near the range until he leaves." She said sadly, looking down at the dress Nan had strapped her into that morning.

She had fought with her mother for hours that morning. Trying to assure her that even if Duncan did ask, she had no interest in becoming a Warden. She cared to much for her family to leave them behind and fight darkspawn. Her mother however; who was as stubborn as she, refused to let her out of her room until the dress was on and the promise to leave the range be was made.

"It's a good thing she did Lady Lyanna. Apparently it is just a nice thing of Duncan to do to give you a choice. He invoked something with your father, the right of conscript I think it was, when Ser Jory refused the offer." Ser Gilmore said stiffly.

Lyanna looked at him in shock. "But his wife is heavy with child. She is ready to birth the baby any day now! Surely he cannot just force him to go. He is no King Calin nor was he sent by him to bring recruits."

Ser Gilmore shrugged, looking at the cobble stone walk way. "He is a Grey Warden Lyanna. They do what they must to protect us from the darkspawn, surely they must do this all the time. After all, how many people do you think would willingly give up their lives and become a Warden? Leaving everything behind like that."

"You did" Lyanna reminded him.

"My Lady, I have nothing important to lose." He said. "I have no wife or children, no one will miss the name Gilmore if it dies with me. This is for the best, I will get to do something I am good at and help people who need it."

"I will miss you Ser Gilmore. You have always been a treasured person in my life, after all twas you that to everyone's amazement convinced mother to let me train in the yards. And you had the smithy make my first sword and shield, the perfect weight for my to train with." Lyanna said taking his hands in hers and squeezing them tightly.

Ser Gilmore's cheeks reddened, but he quickly composed himself and smiled at her. "That my Lady is almost enough to convince me to stay."

Lyanna awoke to a soft knock on her door. Nymiria jumped off the bed and ran to the door sticking her nose to the crack between the door and the floor. Lyanna slipped from under the sheets and made her way to the door. "Back you great brute!" She ordered, pressing her foot into Nymiria's chest and pushing her from the door. She cracked it open to see Ser Gilmore's face looking into the crack.

"Ser Gilmore, please come in." She said opening the door enough for him to slip through and closed it again turning to look at him.

He looked so nervous, twiddling his fingers, his eyes darting all over the room. He was obviously trying very hard to look at everything but her. She realized that she had nothing on but a shirt, but he had seen her in less so she was sure that was not the reason. "Ser Gilmore, is everything okay, you look quite shaken?"

"Lady Lyanna, I would ask something of you if a may?" Finally looking her in the eye, though he still twiddled his fingers around nervously.

"Anything Ser Gilmore, I would hear what you have to ask." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

He was silent for a moment, then his fingers settled. He took a deep breath and looked at her with unsure eyes. With another deep breath he then closed the distance between them fast. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him covering her lips with his. Lyanna gasped, but let him continue. Out of breath he pulled back, looking down at her with the same worried expression. She looked back up at him, breathing heavily, her eyes glassy. She could feel a bulge pressing into her abdomen.

"I.. I'm sorry my, my Lady, I should not be here." He stammered beginning to let go of her waist.

She grabbed his shoulders standing on tip toes to kiss him this time. She could feel the heat from his blushing cheeks on her face and she chuckled against his lips. Pulling back with a smile.  
"Come now Ser Gilmore you are only five summers older than I, but I know you have lane with a woman before, and you have kissed many. I hear the ladies around the keep talk."

"But none have been you my Lady. I have been keeping secrets from you I'm afraid, and I must apologize, for it is something you made me promise to never do." He said full of disappointment. With a sigh he looked into her grey eyes, "I have been quite fond of you for quite sometime."

"Ser Gilmore, I'm afraid I have not been quite honest with you either." Lyanna said stepping back to take him all in. She stole a quick and unnoticed glance at his manhood and was shocked by it's size. Ceri, hadn't been lying when she said he had to be part stallion.

"Is that so?" Ser Gilmore said, taking a seat on the foot of her bed.

Nymiria, not liking that two people where in the room and neither of them where giving her any attention, jumped onto the bed and placed a huge paw a Ser Gilmore's thigh. He laughed and patted his lap. Happily Nymiria laid her massive head on his thigh wagging her stubby tail.

"I have known for a time now that you feel for me. I must say, there is feelings on my side too. I just never said anything because I had no clue how we would handle all of the issues." She said half ashamed at herself for caring at all about the titles they carried and what others would think.

"My Lady Lyanna, this is why I said nothing all of these years. I did not want you over those things. Just knowing that I was your confidant was enough for me these years. It's just, with this being my last night here, my last night that I will ever see you again. I was hoping I could ask something of you." He stopped, he was getting nervous again. Nymiria could since it, which meant Lyanna could to. "That is why I came here, to ask something, what happened earlier was on impulse. I was hoping if I could do that I could ask this question. Apparently kissing was much easier than I thought it would be." He began to stroke Nymiria roughly, she did not like this. Letting him know she nipped at his inner thigh and jumped off the bed.

" Nymiria!" Lyanna scolded. "You could have told him nicer than that."

Nymiria whined looking at Lyanna pathetically, then went over to Ser Gilmore and licked his hand.

He laughed and stroked the mabari gently this time. "I'm sorry girl. I guess my nerves were taking themselves out on you."

Nymiria barked loudly and jumped back onto the bed, this time laying just out of his reach.  
Lyanna laughed, "You are to smart for your own good you know that mutt?" Nymiria growled at this insult.

Ser Gilmore stood. "I really should be going. It is very late, and you will be needing to rise early if you wish to say your goodbyes to Teryn Cousland tomorrow morn." He quickly walked past her and toward the door.

Lyanna turned and rushed after him, grabbing his arm before he could reach the handle. "Ser Gilmore, please I would know what you ask of me. No more lies, no more secrets, you know how I despise them."

Ser Gilmore glanced at her, then at the floor. "I would ask, that since this is my last night to see you again… if you would…" He swallowed hard looking around the room again.

Lyanna stepped in front of him, placing her hand gently on his face and turning his head so he was looking her in the eyes. "I am listening, do not lose your nerve now."

Ser Gilmore nodded taking the hand that touched his face and holding it to his chest. "I would ask if you would do me the honor a laying with me? I would not ask this if I was to remain here, but come morn I will be riding side Duncan to Ostagar, and I cannot leave without knowing that you would at least give me a chance." He squeezed her hand, nerves gripping him again.

She looked at him and smiled. "I would be honored to lay with you tonight Ser Gilmore, all I ask is that you are gentle, I've not yet lane with another."

He kissed her gently picking her up and placing her back against the door. "I will treat you like glass if that is what you wish."

Lyanna slid her hands down his chest and to his pants and began untying them. He was nibbling at her neck now, kissing every now and then. Sliding a hand under her shirt he found her nipple and pinched it, tugging gently. Lyanna gasped and he let go immediately.

"No!" She gasped her mouth dry, desire welling in her. "It didn't hurt, please do it again."

He smiled and pinched her nipple again, a little harder this time and rolled it between his fingers until it was nicely puckered. Lyanna was delighted by the feel of his hands on her skin, smooth, moving quickly over every part of her he could touch. She slipped her hand into his pants and gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft. He moaned beginning to move his hips back and forth as his lips found hers again. He slid easily in her hand, and it was so warm and soft. Lyanna let go and began to slid his pants down when she hard something down the hall.

"Ser Gilmore!" She gasped, pushing him back, but he had already stopped and was releasing her as well.

"I heard it to." He whispered, pulling the trousers backup and lacing them closed.

They stood at the door for a moment and it came again. Lyanna gasped covering her mouth. That was a scream, she could hear several of them now, from all over the castle. Something was terribly wrong in Highever. Ser Gilmore turned to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You had better get your armor on Lady Lyanna, I believe Highever is under attack.

Lyanna tied up her boots and slid the last dagger into it. She walked to Ser Gilmore and handed him an extra sword she kept in her wardrobe. The screams were getting louder now and Lyanna could hear foot steps run past the door every now and then.

"You stay here, I'm going first to see what has happened. When I signal you make your way to you brothers room and get Oriana and Oren, then find your mother. Make your way to the cellar, a tunnel there will take you outside beyond the wall." Ser Gilmore spoke softly.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to let you go on your own. I can help you." Lyanna protested.

Ser Gilmore laughed, "By the Maker you are a stubborn as your mother. Lyanna you must find your family, their lives are more important than mine. I'll not discus this farther."

Before she could argue he kissed her and opened the door. He waited a moment for anyone to pass by then stepped outside, the moment he did an arm wrapped around his neck and a sword was pushed through his chest. Lyanna clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her scream. The sword was pulled from Ser Gilmores' chest and he was flung back into the room. Lyanna hid behind the door as man walked by whipping the blood from his blade. Quickly she grabbed the fallen sword that she had given Ser Gilmore and stepped out of her room. She walked up behind the man and tapped the back of his steel plate armor with the tip of the blade. With a grunt the man turned around his eyes widened as he saw the blade coming at him.

Blood sprayed Lyanna and the head of the man hit the floor with a loud clanking sound caused by the metal helmet. The body collapsed before her feet and hands twitching for a moment, then the body lay still. Lyanna dropped the sword and stumbled back to Ser Gilmores' body, she knelt beside him and lifted his head placing it in her lap. Maker knew how long she sat there crying silently, it was only when she heard an arrow fly past her and armor hit the ground that she snapped back to the present.

"Thank the Maker you are alright Lyanna!" Her mother shouted in relief running up to her and dropping to her side. Seeing all of the blood covering her daughter gave her new worries though.  
"Are you alright? There is blood all over you. Are you hurt?"

"No mother, I am fine." She said sadly looking down at Ser Gilmores' lifeless face. "Ser Gilmore, he came to get me, but one of those men…they just… he put a sword through his chest!" Lyanna cried out collapsing onto her mothers shoulder. "He saved me. He wo…wouldn't let me go o..out first."

Her mother stroked her hair. "There, there child of course he protected you. The boy worshipped the ground you walked on Lyanna, he would have never let you come to any harm."

Lyanna pulled away and looked at her. "You knew?" She asked, dumb founded.

"A mother always knows when someone takes an interest in one of her children. Especially when they take an interest as well." She smiled. "There is no more time for mourning now though Lyanna, we must find the rest of our family and take back our home. Afterwards I promise Ser Gilmore will be given the service he deserves."

Lyanna nodded sliding out from under Ser Gilmore and placing his head gently on the ground. Before standing she reached out and closed his eyes, stroking his face for the last time. She then stood and nodded to her mother. "To Fergus' room, I'm sure Oriana and Oren will still be there."  
She took one last look at the man that had struck down Ser Gilmore. She was pleased that she had been able to strike him down. Looking closely at the shield that laid next to the body she gasped grabbing her mothers hand. "That is Arl Howes' symbol." She said pointing at the giant grizzly bear on the shield.

Lyanna and her mother slayed many of Howe's traitors finally making it to Fergus' room. Her mother readied another arrow and nodded for Lyanna to check the room. Doing as her mother told her for probably the first time in her life, Lyanna opened the door walking in. The sight sickened her, blood covered the bed sheets and the floor, Oriana lay on the floor arm out stretched to the bed, her throat had been sliced to the bone. On the bed laid little Oren, lifeless eyes staring at her, his throat the same as his mothers. Lyanna felt the vomit moving up her throat. She rushed over to a small potted tree just as that nights meal reached her mouth. She heaved several more times, her stomach voiding everything until the taste a stomach acid filled her mouth and nostrils.  
Composing herself as best she could she turned back to the door trying not to look at the bodies of her beloved nephew and his mother. She slid back into the hall, her mother looking at her eagerly.

"Did you not find them?" She asked heart broken.

"Maybe they made it to the cellar already" She said in the most reassuring tone she could muster. She could not tell her mother that they were in there, she would want to go see, and no good would come of that.

Her mother looked at the ground tears filled her eyes. Lyanna could tell see hadn't been convincing enough. She hugged her mother tightly tears filling her eyes now. "They will be avenged, Howe is going to pay for this." I assured her stepping back. "We must find father now, and get to the cellar."

Her mother nodded composing herself and they headed for the dining hall where Tyren Cousland and Arl Howe had retired for wine and conversation. The men along the way were getting sloppy and were easy to take down. They had not expected the Tyreness and her youngest child to still be alive much less on the attack. A group of servants were being beaten by the guards as they looked in the dining hall.

"Where is the Tyren and his bitch wife and daughter?" shouted one, kneeing one of the servants in the gut.

He moaned and fell to his knees. "I swear I don't know!" He pleaded with the guard.

"These elves don't know nothing." Shouted the second guard, sinking his teeth into a turkey leg, the juices from it dripping down his black beard.

"Right, no need to keep them around then." The first guard said pulling out his sword.

Lyanna's mother grabbed her by the arm and they raced for the cellar. Lyanna cringed as she heard the screams of the elves from the dining hall. Arl Howe would pay, he would pay for all of this.

Quietly Lyanna and her mother creeped into the cellar, arrow knocked and swords drawn. Lyanna scanned the room for any sign that someone was there. In a dark corner she heard heavy breathing. She raised her sword stepping forward.

"Who is there?" She whispered, not wanting to alert any people outside the cellar.

"Pup? Is that you?" She heard the voice say.

"Bryce!"

"Father!"

Lyanna and her mother ran to the corner kneeling next to the Tyren. Lyanna saw him holding his side, but blood still covered his hand and his clothing. "Father your…" She trailed off placing a hand on the one covering the wound.

"Nothing a Cousland can't handle pup." Tyren Cousland chuckled touching her face with his free hand. He looked to his wife, tears wear falling form her eyes. "Do not cry Eleanor, your tears will do no good here. What of Oriana and Oren? Do you know if they are okay?"

"They have gone to be with the maker. Howe's men must have crept in while they slept. They felt no pain." Lyanna said, the second lie she had told in such a short time. Looking at the sad but content look on her fathers face she then decided that some lies where not wrong, if it was to spare harm to others.

"Father Arl Howe, what happened why has he done this?" Lyanna asked forgetting to keep a hushed tone.

"I do not know, but he will pay for his treachery. You and mother must get to Ostagar. Find Fergus, and also inform King Cailin. I'm sure he will lend aid once the darkspawn are taken care of." The Tyren said leaning back onto the wall.

"What do you mean Bryce, you're coming with us. You need your wound tended to." Eleanor said brushing the stray hairs out of his face.

"I'm afraid your husband will not be leaving with you." Came a voice from behind.

Lyanna spun around quickly holding up her blades. To her relief Duncan stared down at her with raised hands. She lowered her blade and nodded to him. "My apologies Duncan I did not know it was you."

"No harm child." He said knelling down to the Tyren. "You have gotten yourself into quite a mess my friend."

"By the Maker! Duncan can't you help him?" Eleanor pleaded.

"No my Lady I do not poses the ability to heal. I can help you escape though." He said looking a the Tyren. "I would need something in return."

"What can I do? I understand what you ask and could not refuse you either way. Please just get Eleanor and Lyanna away from here." He replied.

"Very well then, ladies please there isn't much time." Duncan said standing and pushing open the secret passage in the wall.

"Bryce I'll not leave you here." Eleanor said, "Until death don't you remember?"

"I'm not leaving either father. I will stay here and kill every Howe soldier that walks through that door." Lyanna protested.

"No pup, you must go with Duncan." He said squeezing her hand.

Eleanor took Lyanna's face in her hands making her look at her. "My little girl, all grown. I am so glad that Ser Gilmore convinced me to let you train with the soldiers. I cannot tell you how proud of you I am."

Tears fell down he face as she hugged both her mother and father. "Maker be with you. I will not let you down." Lyanna said getting to her feet.

"You make sure that bastard pays for this pup. I know you will make us proud. If anyone can reclaim Highever it is you." Her father said.

"We must go my Lady, there is no more time." Duncan insisted, pushing her through the whole in the wall and closing it just as she heard the door to the cellar open.

Lyanna ran ahead of Duncan, trying to out run the shouts and screams of the father and mother she would never see again.

Once out of the castle Lyanna could not stop herself from running. She wanted to get away, from everything. The castle with it's screams, even from Duncan. She ran and ran, a fire burned in her lungs but she continued. She had run these woods many time before with Fergus and he friends, so she knew her way very well. Soon though her legs gave up on her and she slowed, her lungs feeling as though they were going to explode. She stopped laying a hand on a large oak tree and bent over. She heard Duncan coming up behind her, he didn't seem a bit winded.

She began to feel sick again and used the tree to block his view of her. Not much came up, which did not surprise her after what she had left in the potted tree back at Highever. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"We can rest here for the night. I know you are not accustomed to the ground, but I had no time to grab any bedrolls." He said.

"I have slept in the woods with father and Fergus before. We do though need a fire, I'm very good at finding sticks and brush, but rubbish at lighting one. You can do that part I hope? Or we will be very cold come morn, this time of year the mornings leave bits of ice on the ground." Lyanna said straightening and beginning to walk away from the tree, her legs however had other ideas. Giving out beneath her Lyanna grabbed the tree for support and slid down it.

The ground was hard but nothing she couldn't handle.

"You have not strength left in you child. Stay here, I will collect the wood." Duncan said disappearing into the wood.

Lyanna sat leaning her head against the tree, the tears came quickly, running down her face some traveling down her neck. She had to find Fergus at Ostagar, she was the only one she had left, if she didn't find him she didn't know what she would do. She had even lost Nymiria in all the confusion, she hoped the big brute was alright. Though she always found a way to miss behave, Lyanna had had that mabari since she was a pup and loved her very much.  
She heard a rustling behind her, assuming is was Duncan she turned her head only to be assaulted with a wet tongue covered in slobber. "Nymiria!" She shouted throw in her arms around the mabari and burying her face into the dogs shoulder.

Nymiria barked happily as Duncan walked up and dropped a bundle of sticks onto the ground. "I found her out in the woods, quite surprised she came to me." He said arranging the sticks into a pile on a small mound of leaves, twigs, and dried grass.  
With the fire lit Lyanna and Duncan sat is silence for the longest time. Finally she found her voice with out fearing a waterfall of tears would come with it.

"So I'm to be a Grey Warden then?" She asked stroking Nymiria as she kicked at the dirt in her sleep.

"Yes in the morn we will begin making our way to Ostagar, it should only take a week. Once there you will join the two recruits already there and we will preform the Joining. For now you should rest, first light will be coming soon and we have a long journey ahead of us." Duncan said smiling at me.  
Lyanna laid down beside Nymiria and wrapped her arm over the dogs back before letting sleep take her she lifted her head looking a Duncan once more.

"Thank you"

"There is no need for thanks child. We both needed each others help. I am just sorry I could do no more for Bryce and Eleanor." He replied sadly, poking at the fire.

"At least they were together in the end, that's was really matters. They loved each other and stayed together until the very end." Lyanna said, more to herself than to Duncan. Then she laid her head on the cold hard ground and let sleep take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Four days later they arrived at Ostagar to Duncan's surprise. Lyanna had pushed herself to exhaustion over those four days. They had only stopped when he said they needed to. She had cut herself off from all emotion it looked like. She was not sad nor angry, she was just there. He hoped that Alistair could get her back to the living. If there was a talent Alistair excelled in it was making people laugh, sadly it was usually at him not with him.

"Here we are." Duncan said stopping as a tall man with golden armor met them at the entrance to the broken down grounds. "Your majesty" he said with surprise. "I had not expected…"

"A royal welcome!" King Cailin said happily. "And this must be the new recruit you found." He said taking Lyanna's hand. "I'm surprised to see a woman, and I also feel as though I know you from somewhere." He said letting her hands fall and stepping back to take a better look at her.

"I'm Lyanna Cousland daughter of Bryce and Eleanron Cousland of Highever your majesty." She said bowing her head.

"Little Lyanna, I remember a little girl covered in mud being scolded by her mother for ruining her finest dress. And the next time I saw you I believe it was with a blade in your hand whacking at a practice dummy in the yards. My how you have grown. What of Tyren Cousland and his wife? I can't believe they would have let Duncan take you." He said with a charming smile.

"My father and mother have been murdered my Arl Howe and his men. Duncan saved me on the condition that I agreed to join the Wardens." Lyanna said biting her lip to keep her tears at bay.

Cailin looked at her in shock. "Why would he have done something like this?" He asked looking at the ground. "Did he really think his crimes would go by unpunished just because there is a "blight"?"

Lyanna looked at him curiously, he said blight as if he believed this was not one. "I need to find my brother Fergus. Do you know where he might be your majesty?" She asked hopefully.

He looked back at her. "He took a handful of men out on a scouting party to see what we are really dealing with. Come by my tent later and we can discus taking a search party out for him. You must be eager to tell him what has happened."

"Eager I am not my lord." Lyanna said bowing her head.

"Yes, um, my apologize. A poor choice of words on my part." Cailin said sadly. "I promise as soon as this darkspawn business is taken care of I will march everyone straight to Highever. Howe will not escape punishment for long." He reassured her.

"Thank you my lord, that is very kind of you." Lyanna said, finding it very hard not to cry.

"For now I must get back to Loghain so he can bore me with more battle tactics." Cailin said walking away as fast as he had approached them.

Lyanna looked to Duncan. "I can't help but notice the king is not taking the threat of a blight very seriously."

"I cannot ask him to act on my concerns alone." Duncan said motioning for her to follow across the battered bridge.

"You could if he was not such a fool. I have known Cailin for many years, he is not interested in anything but the glory he will get from this battle." Lyanna scoffed.

"That maybe so, but you cannot say such things in this place." Duncan said.

They both stopped and Duncan handed her a small heavy sack. "Go and get anything you may need to travel into the wilds tomorrow. There are things you and he other recruits will need to gather in the woods for the joining ritual to be done. Also there is a young Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. Find him and bring him to our camp site in the middle of the grounds. I shall meet you there." Duncan said taking his leave.

Lyanna sighted tying the sack to her hip. She was filthy and what she really wanted was food and a bath. She explored the camp until she caught sight of an elf running just ahead of her.

"What!" She called out to her.

The elf stopped and looked back at Lyanna surprised and a little afraid. Lyanna was shocked, had she really sounded that harsh that she scared the young elf?

"I'm sorry." She said walking up to her. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if I could get these cleaned and wash up somewhere?"

"Oh yes my lady. There is a place just over there that you can wash yourself." She pointed past where the Circle of Magi had set up their camp. "And after you have washed if you take the clothes just one sight over there will people who can clean your armor for you."

Lyanna smiled fishing into the sack Duncan had given her and pulled out one silver piece. She took the elf's small hand and placed the piece in her palm, closing her fingers around it. The elf looked up at her beaming with joy.

"Thank you!" She said and spun running off to finish whatever earn she had been on when Lyanna had stopped her.

Lyanna smiled as she watched her disappear behind the corner. Lyanna then made her way to the merchant and bought herself a whetstone, a pair of breeches, and a mans blouse for that was the only tops he had in stock. She also bought a longbow, arrows, and a quiver. She stopped by the tents to drop of her weapons then, taking the clothes she has purchased she made her way to the bath house. For ten copper pieces she had a tub full of hot water and sank down into it. Her muscles were so tight the water couldn't even help to relax her. She scrubbed the dirt and grime from her body then climbed out of the tub. Drying and pinning her hair into a bun she then dressed. The shirt was huge on her, but it would have to do. Grabbing her armor she excited the bath house and walked over to the next camp sight where she handed them over to an elderly elf along with two silvers and a copper.

The elf assured her they would be dropped off at the Wardens camp site that night. Lyanna thanked her and made her way to find Alistair. Along the way she came across a mage named Wynne, they talked of Duncan and the blight, she also informed her that Alistair was in the northwest part of the camp. They wished each other luck in the up coming battle and Lyanna went on her way. As she made her way to the northwest part of the camp Lyanna saw a man in a hanging cage with a guard watching him.

"What has he done?" Lyanna asked walking up to the guard.

"Deserter, threw him in here until someone has the time to come deal with him. Hope someone comes soon so's I can go on to do something more useful." The guard begrudgingly.

Has he been being fed at least?" She asked looking at the man in the cage. It looked as if he hadn't had a meal in days.

"Well no one brings me nothing to feed him with so's the only way he's gonna get something to eat is if I give him mine." The guard grunted.

Lyanna turned on her charm instantly, batting her eye lashes at him. "Surely it wouldn't hurt if you gave him one of your meals a day. I'm sure a honorable man like yourself could find it in your heart to be kind to him. Even though he did make the wrong decision at the time. After all, who here as not made a wrong decision or two?" She asked with a smile.

"Well I guess I could part with one meal, but I won't take the blame for it. If anyone catches him burping I'll say it was you." He said.

Lyanna smiled and continued northwest until she heard shouting in the direction she was headed. She walked up a cobble stone incline and sucked in a breath when she reached the top. There was a mage there and he was arguing with undoubtedly the handsomest man she had ever seen. She continued walking toward them until she could hear what was going on clearly.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more then enough of the circle?" The mage said angrily looking at Alistair.  
"I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, Sir Mage, She desires your presents." Replied Alistair glancing over at Lyanna then quickly looking back at the angry mage in front of him.

The mage huffed. "What her Reverence desires is of no concern to me. I am bust helping the Grey Wardens by the kings orders I might add."

"Should I have gotten her to write a note?" He chuckled crossing his arms over his check.

Lyanna covered her mouth and hoped she had been standing far enough away that neither of them heard her chuckle. No such luck, they both looked her way, Alistair smiled at her with a wink but the mage frowned then looked back at Alistair.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner." He spat.

"Yes I was harassing you by delivering a message." Alistair snapped back without pause.

Lyanna chuckled again more quietly this time. Thankfully the mage hadn't heard, but Alistair defiantly did. He looked in her direction again with smile.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage snapped.

Alistair put on a hurt face and covered his heart with his hand. "And here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one." He let his hands fall to his sides.

Lyanna was grinning from ear to ear, he was clearly insulting the mage, but doing it in a way were the mage was making himself look bad by becoming more furious than he should have been. Lyanna was already beginning to like him and she hadn't even had a conversation with him yet.

"Enough, I will speak to the woman if I must." He said turning in Lyanna's direction. As he walked passed her he bumped her shoulder. "Out of my way fool." He muttered.

"Excuse you!" Lyanna spat walking up to Alistair.

"You know one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together." Alistair said sarcastically. It was hard for him to keep his wits about him. The woman standing in front of him was stunning, even though she was in a lose mans blouse. Her wet raven black hair shown in the sun making it look like there were hints of blue streaked through it. And her eyes, a beautiful shining grey, with just the slightest bit of blue mixed in. But there was something in those eyes that pained Alistair, something had happened to her that killed a part of her. She hid it well, but her eyes told a different story for anyone that was looking.

"I know exactly what you mean." Lyanna said with a smile. By the Maker he was even better looking up close. And she felt like she could get lost in those honey golden eyes.

"It's like a party! We could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about." He paused for a moment taking a closer look at her.

"Wait we haven't met have we?" There was something tugging at the back of his mind that said they had seen each other before, but he couldn't place her. "I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Lyanna raised an eye brow looking at him with a half smile. "Would that ruin your day even more if I was?"

"No... no, it's just me and mages don't get along to well. I used to be a Templar." Alistair said looking at the woman standing in front of him. He knew he had seen her somewhere, he just couldn't remember where "Um, don't think me rude or anything but was there something you needed?"

"Actually I was sent to find a Warden by the name of Alistair. Duncan wanted me to find him and bring him to the camp. Everyone I have asked has pointed me in this direction. You wouldn't happen to be him would you?" Lyanna asked quickly and as nonchalantly as possible looking him over. She felt her body heating up and she began to hope that he wasn't the one she was looking for. Though he was amazing to look at he would become a distraction for her.

"Duncan? He shouldn't be back yet, but if he is than... you must be the new recruit." He said looking at her surprised. "You're not what I expected."

Lyanna took a step back. _Oh by the Maker don't tell me he is one of these men!_ She thought irritated as she crossed her arms over her chest, his appeal to her dropping several levels. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Alistair looked at her in surprise, until he rethought the words he had chosen to use. _By the Maker I am an idiot!_

"I only meant that not only were we not expecting Duncan and the new recruit for a few more days, but you don't really look like a Ser Gilmore to me. Unless of course you are a master of disguises in which case I would have never guessed you were a man. Also if that is the case please let me know so I can stop imagining what is under that blouse." He replied quickly before he could stop the words coming from his mouth.

Lyanna's eyes widened, her cheeks tuning red as she cupped her hand over her mouth began laughing. she tried to control herself, but only laughed harder as she saw his ears turning red from what he had just said. Taking in a deep breath she dropped her hand and with a half sly grin she finally spoke. "You can keep imagining because I can assure you I am one hundred percent woman."

"I... I am sorry I didn't mean to offend in any way." He stammered nervously.

Lyanna smiled his appeal to her rising once more. "No, I shouldn't have taken such offence. It was not right of me to assume you meant the worst. Anyhow I'm sorry to inform you, but I am the only recruit Duncan could bring. Ser Gilmore along with the entire house of Highever was murdered four nights ago by the hand of Arl Howe."

Alistairs' eyes widened as she spoke. "Arl Howe killed all of house Cousland? Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Lyanna admitted looking at the ground. Talking about this was harder than she thought it would be. "Father always said that Howe was jealous of our family. the wealth that we had gained. My father used to kind of words when he described Howe. everyone could see that the man hated us."

"Wait you're Lyanna Cousland aren't you? The Tyrens youngest... Duncan told me much about you. He had even hoped to recruit you as well, but didn't have his hopes set to high after how the last conversation about it with your father went." Alistair said.

"Duncan wanted to recruit me? And father knew of it?" Lyanna asked looking at him confused. _Father knew Duncan wanted to recruit me? Had even been asked about it before, and never said anything to her about it?_ Lyanna didn't like the thought of her father keeping things from her. What did he think, that she would have joined the Wardens? Did he really think that she would give up her life and family to join a group of warriors who had to give up everything from their past? Never to be able to go back to their lives again. Lyanna felt a bit sick to think that her father hadn't trusted her to choose her family over the Wardens. Alistairs' voice brought her back to the present.

"I know it probably doesn't mean much if not anything coming from me, but I'm sorry for you lose. I let Bryce Cousland once when I was very young. he seemed like a good and honorable man." He spoke softly trying to comfort her. The pain in her eyes over whelmed him. He would have done anything to see her laughing again like she had moments ago.

"Yes he was." Lyanna said looking at Alistair and shaking the thoughts of her family out of her head. "Anyway Duncan said he wanted us back at the camp as soon as I found you. he seemed very eager to get things prepared for the ritual. We should be going."

"Yes, of course you're right. let us get back to the camp sight." Alistair said and began making his way down the ramp Lyanna following behind him.

Lyanna quickened her pace looking over at Alistair after a moment. "I'm curious to know what your role in all of this is going to be. I mean Duncan seems to be one to handle things on his own, what will you be doing?" Lyanna asked inquisitively.

"Yes Duncan is a man that does things on his own." Alistair laughed glancing over at her. "But King Calian has barely let Duncan out of his sight since we arrived here. He tries to keep him by his side like a trained mabari hound. I'm quite surprised that King Calian let Duncan leave for so long to gather more recruits. That being said, with Calian keeping Duncan so close I will be accompanying you through your joining. There are things we will need from the Wilds to prepare and Duncan won't be able to go with you. That is where I come in." He smiled proudly.

"Can't we prepare by ourselves? No offence, but it seems like we will be proving our worth in some way, it seems that is something we should do on our own not with the help of someone that already knows what to expect." Lyanna replied.

"I know, I felt the same way when I was in your shoes. Unfortunately they don't give us much choice. You know... it just occurred to me that there have never been any many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?" He asked more to himself than Lyanna.

"You want more women in the Wardens do you? More choices of people to keep you warm on the nights before battle?" She teased.

With reddened Alistair cleared his throat. "Would that be so bad? Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything. Please stop looking at me like that." He said nervously as he realized Lyanna had turned her head in his direction and was now looking at him with both eyes, a large smile on her face. Trying his best to swallow the lump in his throat as the large grey/blue eyes started at him he changed the subject. "I'm curious of something as well." He said focusing on the camps littering the grounds.

"Ask away, I am an open book." Lyanna said still looking at him. _I really should stop teasing him I guess. He is getting rather nervous._

"Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

"No, I haven't. We almost ran into some, but Duncan steered us away from them. I was amazing at how well he was at tracking them. I am a very exceptional tracker and I saw no signs that they had gone in the direction we were." Lyanna admitted. "Though I guess Duncan has had more experience with the monsters than I have."

Alistair smiled. _You have no idea._ "When I fought my first one I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another."

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine." Lyanna said with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that."

They both smiled at each other. Then Lyanna remembered what she had wanted to ask almost as soon as she had met him. "What was that argument about anyway?"

"With the mage? The Circle is here a the Kings request and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. You know with once being a Templar and all. The Chantry raised me until Duncan recruited me six months ago. I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult... sending me as her messenger... I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along." Alistair said with a groan.

Lyanna cocked an eyebrow looking at the ground. "Sounds to me like someone should tell the mages and Revered Mother that."

Alistair laughed. "Yes, it appears they didn't get the same speech."

"Well I have to say, I'm looking forward to traveling with you. " Lyanna said looking his way with a smile.

Alistairs' eyes widened, eyebrows raised as he looked at her. "You do? Um... Well that's a switch."

Back at the Grey Warden camp site Daveth and Ser Jory were standing by the camp fire talking with Duncan. Nymiria was lay fast asleep on the other side of the fire. As Lyanna and Alistair approached Duncan looked at them with a nod.

"I see you found Alistair. I'll assume you're ready to hear about the preparations. Assuming you are finished riling up mages, Alistair." Duncan said looking at Alistair as he took his place by Duncans' side.

"What can I say the Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army." Alistair said winking at Lyanna before turning to Duncan.

He was not smiling. "And she forced you to sass the mage did she? Alistair we cannot afford to antagonize anyone. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair hung his head, a shamed look covering his handsome face. "You're right Duncan, I apologize."

Lyanna furrowed her brow and stepped forward. "And what of the Revered Mother and the mage?"

Duncan and Alistair both looked at her in surprise. Lyanna shrugged back a bit, her tone had been a little more harsh than she had meant it to sound.

"The Revered Mother knew sending a former Templar would rile the mage. And he foolishly took the bait. Will their childish behavior be dealt with, or will they be allowed to continue jabbing at each other through innocent messengers?"

Duncan smiled at her glad to see that some of the fire back in her eyes that Bryce talked about so much. "I do intend to talk to King Calian about their 'childish behavior' as you so delicately put it, but in the end I cannot make the two get along with each other."

Alistair stood up a little straighter staring at Lyanna. He was greatful that she had defended him, but also surprised. He couldn't understand why she would risk speaking against Duncan to take blame away from someone she had barely even met.

"Now then, let us begin. Tomorrow the four of you will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to preform two tasks. The first, three vials of darkspawn blood needs to be collected, one for each recruit."

"What on earth do we need darkspawn blood for?" Jory asked a bit of fear creeping into his voice.

"It is for the Joining. All will be explained upon your return." Duncan answered looking over the three recruits.

"And what of the second task?" Lyanna asked.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, it was abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve the scrolls if you can." Duncan said looking over at Alistair.

"What kind of scrolls are these?" Daveth asked crossing his arms over his chest, flexing his arms in Lyanna's direction.

Lyanna stepped closer to Alistair rolling her eyes.

"Old treaties, promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it maybe a good idea to have something to remind then with." Duncan replied.

"Where are these archives?" Lyanna asked.

"It will be an over grown ruin by now, but the sealed chest should still remain intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search."

Lyanna noticed Alistair shift in the corner of her eye. She could tell he was nervous about being responsible for leading a group of people out into the Wilds, probably just leading a group of people in general. She looked over at him quickly with a smiled in reassurance. She looked back to Duncan, with one more question.

"But what if they are no longer there? From how you describe the archive it has been quite a long time since someone has visited it." She asked.

Duncan took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. "It is possible the scrolls have been destroyed or even stolen, though the seals magic should have protected them. Only a Grey Warden can remove the seal."

Alistair spoke this time looking over a Duncan. "I don't understand... why leave such things in a ruin if they are so valuable?"

"It was assumed that we would some day return. A great deal of things were assumed that have not held true." Duncan replied.

"Three vials of darkspawn blood and scrolls from the Grey Warden achieves... that doesn't sound to difficult." Said Lyanna.

Duncan nodded. "Then you will head out at dawn then. I will be with his majesty and unable to see you off. So I will say good luck to you know, and watch over your charges Alistair. Please return quickly and safely."

"We will" Alistair said his voice a bit shaky.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return. I have business with King Calian about the up coming battle that must be attended to as soon as possible. Have a good night, and again be safe out in the Wilds. There are more things than darkspawn and animals out there." He said and then headed toward King Calian's tent.

Moments later four elves enter the Wardens camp, all but one carrying large trays, the fourth was carrying a stack of plates. The trays were full of pigs meat, bread, cheese, freshly cut fruits, and containers that held golden honey. As the elves were sitting down the trays another one showed up with three bottles and honeyed ale. The elf with the ale placed the bottles next to the trays and stack of plate, then with a quick bow they all scurried off. The smell of all that food filled Lyanna's nostrils and she at that point remembered just how hungry she was. The last four days she hadn't eaten more than a few bites of anything, she just hadn't cared to eat. Maybe she had been hoping that she would died of starvation so the pain in her would go away. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid and weak, he parents would be so disappointed in her if they had seen how she had acted.

Everyone hurried over, grabbing a plate and filling it with food, Daveth also grabbed a whole bottle of ale and sat next to the fire. Lyanna waited until everyone was sitting next to the fire with a plate of food and then quickly snuck over to the trays. She grabbed two plates and selected a far amount of each different food and, checking once more to make sure no one was watching her crept off into the night.

Lyanna hadn't managed to get away fully unnoticed. Once Ser Jory, Daveth, and Alistair had sat down with their food and began talking with one another Alistair noticed that Lyanna hadn't joined them. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see her disappear behind a tent. Curiosity got the better of him and he quickly jumped to his feet.

"Um, you two enjoy yourselves... I have to go check on something we need for tomorrow." Alistair said walking in the direction he had seen Lyanna disappear.

He caught sight of her quickly. Using all the stealth skills he had, which weren't every many, he hung back several paces from her and used as many shadows as he could. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had no right to be following her around like this, but since he had met her earlier in the day he had become fascinated with her. He noticed along the way that she was headed in the same direction as where they had first met. She stopped in front of the man guarding the one who had been trying to desert several nights back. She spoke with the guard for a few moments. He seemed quite agitated with her presents, but after another few moments he stormed off probably to got eat. Alistair thought that the Wardens ate a great deal, but that man was an absolute pig. He swore he had even seen him eating the prisoners food one day.

He watched as Lyanna walked up to the cage and began talking with the man inside. Alistair wanted to know what was being said between the two.

Lyanna was glad she had decided to check up on the prisoner and bring him some food. That good for nothing guard hadn't kept to his word at all, even tried to lie to her face about it. He became very angry when he realized that the heaping plate of food she had was for the prisoner. Even threatened to go to his Captain and tell him what she was doing. She called his bluff thought even went so far as to tell him she would be asking his Captain why the prisoner hadn't been receiving any meals, to which he had quickly fell silent. Lyanna knew instantly why he didn't want her speaking to his Captain, it would be found out that he was eating the prisoners rations as well as his.

This infuriated Lyanna, "You will leave right now or I will tell the King himself that you have been stealing this mans meals." She spat.

The guards eyes widened and he quickly scurried away muttering curses under his breath.

After the guard left Lyanna walked over to the prisoner and passed him the plate of food. He looked at her in utter shock as he took the plate full of food. A tear came to his eye as he picked up a fat green grape and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. Lyanna couldn't help but sigh as she pulled up as stool and sat down.

"Who long has it been since you have eaten?"

The man swallowed the grape and looked at her. "The last meal I had was the night I got locked up in here. I guess that was six days ago."

"Why were deserting? Is it really that bad on the field?" Lyanna asked.

The man looked down at the plate of food in his lap. "You shouldn't have brought me this, I don't deserve your kindness."

"Deserting doesn't call for starving a man. Battle can be terrifying, and my father taught me that everyone makes mistakes in their life. The only thing that condemns you is if you don't try and fix them." Lyanna said picking up an apple slice and biting into it. It was so sweet and juice she almost moaned, she was so hungry, and she could only imagine how hungry this man was so it confused her as to why he has stopped eating completely.

After sitting in silence for a time, the man staring at the food he finally spoke. "I wasn't deserting." He whispered shamefully.

Lyanna waited patiently for him to decide whether he wanted to continue, after a moment he did.

"I was stealing... nicked a key from one of those tranquil mages. There is a chest that they keep guarded at all hours except for a short time at night. I wanted to see what they keep guarded so fiercely." He confessed.

Lyanna became very confused. "Wait, why didn't you tell them this? The penalty for stealing is not pleasant, but surely it is better than the sentence for deserting. You'll be hanged for this, you know that right?"

"I know, I think of this as an inevitable future. I would have deserted sooner or later, so I would have been hanged anyway." He said picking up a piece of meat and biting into it.

'You are okay with dying?" Lyanna asked, thinking back on to days she traveled her with Duncan, and how she had hoped to starve to death.

"We all die at sometime, and usually in a way we didn't want to." He said staring up at her.

Lyanna sighed looking down at her plate. standing up slowly she walked over to the cage and handed him that plate as well. "I won't be able to come back again, you should eat what you can."

The prisoner took the plate hesitantly and smiled at her. "You have done much for me already, but could I ask you for one more thing?"

"Ask it and I will get it done." Lyanna said staring the man in the eyes so he could be sure she was not lying.

"I still have the key. Could you return it to the mages? Tell them you found it somewhere." He asked pulling a tightly wrapped piece of cloth out of his under pants and holding out to her.

Shocked she took the key and stared at it then looked back at him. "Are you sure? This could save your life if you should change your mind about hanging."

"I told you, I would have deserted anyway. I've just been sentenced before my crime. Please return the key to them."

"I will do as you ask. My the Maker look favorably on you." Lyanna said softly.

"And thanks to you I'll have a bit of weight on me when I am sent to the noose." He smiled.

Lyanna pocketed the key and turned to go back to the camp. She had come to realize something during her talk with the prisoner. She didn't want to die, she had just been so over whelmed by the lose of everything she had ever known that she felt like she wanted to die so she could be with her family again. She was very wrong, and she was thankful that she knew it know.

The bushes behind her rustled violently and Lyanna sighed turning around. "Alright Daveth you can come out now... I know you're in there."

But much to her surprise it was Alistair that popped out of the bushes with a curse. "Damn mail!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking over to him and beginning to pick out the leaves and twigs that were stuck in his chainmail.

"I was... urm... I was looking for a hound that broke out of the kennel. Kennel Master says he got board and chewed through the fence to get out." Alistair said nervously looking at Lyanna.

She raised an eyebrow at him plucking out another couple of leaves. "You were looking for a mabari in the bushes? I don't think those would him it very well, they tend to be rather large animals."

"It's a small mabari." Alistair said quickly. "Runt of the litter I guess."

Lyanna continued to stare at him. "Are you ready to stop lying yet?"

"I..." He sighed. "I was curious to see where you were going." He finally said

"Usually if someone wants to know where one is going they ask that person."

"Well you did sneak off without telling anyone where you were headed. I had to make sure you weren't trying to run off, I am responsible for all of you after all." Alistair said, becoming rather uncomfortable at the thought of that.

"I made a deal with Duncan, I plane to honor it." She said plainly.

"Still had to be sure." He replied.

"Well know that you know what I was actually doing could you show me to the tranquils' camp sight? I have to give them their key back." Lyanna asked as she admired the way the moon made his eyes shine.

"Yeah, it's actually not far from our camp." Alistair said and they began to walk to the mages camp sight.

Alistair hung back as Lyanna went to talk with the tranquil mage guarding the chest that the key went to. He shouldn't be doing this. Duncan had warned him not to get to close to any recruit. He just couldn't help it, there was something about her that was so intriguing, and he still couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before. Those eyes just seemed so familiar, he just couldn't place them. He watched her hand the key over to the mage and we walked toward her.

She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt. She had to make it through the joining, she just had to. He hated to admit it, but if she was the only one that survived it wouldn't bother him. Just as long as she survived.

"So care to tell me a little bit about yourself?" She asked as they walked back to camp.

"As I said I was trained as Templar before Duncan recruited me about six months ago. The chantry raised me and becoming a Templar was a decision made for me a long time ago. Duncan saw I wasn't happy, and figured my training against mages could double for fighting darkspawn. Now here I stand I proud Grey Warden. The grand cleric wouldn't let me go if Duncan never forced the issue. I'll always be grateful to him." Alistair said looking at their camp site. It seemed like Jory and Daveth had gone to bed for the night.

"You speak very fondly of Duncan." Lyanna said sitting down next to the fire and grabbing a grape from one of the food trays. She popped it into her mouth and bit down with a soft moan suddenly remembering how hungry she was.

Alistair sat down beside her staring into the fire. "I spent years in that chantry, hopelessly resigned to my fate. Duncan was the first person who cared what I wanted. He risked a lot of trouble with the grand cleric to help me."

"What you didn't want to join the Chantry?" Lyanna asked looking over at him as she popped another grape into her mouth.

"It just... wasn't for me." He sighed now looking at the ground. "I believe in the Maker well enough, but I never wanted to devote my life to the Chantry."

Lyanna grabbed some bread and drizzled some honey over it. "So, is it safe for you to answer a few more questions for me?"

He smiled watching her bite into the bread. "Well I guess that all depends on the questions doesn't it?"

"I have questions about the Wardens to start with. I think I should know what I'm getting into don't you?" Lyanna replied.

Alistair leaned over her grabbing a hunk of bread and a wedge of cheese. "So I imagine. What would you like to know?" He asked leaning back and settling himself on the log.

Her heart skipped a beat as the smell of leather and his own male musk filled her nose. "Uh..." She stammered trying to calm the new heart beat that the place between her legs had just gained. "What makes you so special?"

Alistair smiled, "The Grey Wardens are warriors without equals. Darkspawn threatened to destroy the world four times over. Each time, the Grey Wardens led mankind to victory. Nobody knows more about darkspawn, and nobody's better equipped to deal with them. You'll see, trust me. Oh and we are all good looking and charming, super ladies men or mens', men. Whatever you fancy."

Lyanna laughed then batted her eyelashes. "Oh you can't tell me that all Wardens are as charming and handsome as you."

Alistair felt his ears heating up and thanked the Maker that it was dark so she couldn't see them.

Lyanna giggled grabbing another grape. "So... they're knights? Heroes?"

"I... don't know if I'd go that far. Duncan says the Grey Wardens do whatever is necessary to protect mankind from darkspawn. That means some pretty extreme things. Whatever it takes to bring victory." Alistair said in a hushed voice.

"You know now that I think about it, I'm not really sure I know anything about the Wardens. I know they fight darkspawn, but that is about it." Lyanna said looking down at her legs.

"Huh, I history lesson then, lets see. Surely you've heard of Weisshaupt Fortress? The great aeric carved into the white cliffs far off in the Anderfels? That's where the Grey Wardens once kept their griffons. The griffons died out, however; and our numbers have dwindled since the last Blight. There's only a handful left in Ferelden. A few more in other nations." Alistair said sadly.

"Where are all of the Grey Wardens now?" Lyanna asked, trying to change the subject. She really didn't like seeing him upset.

"The others are camped with the kings soldiers in the valley. The king has given us a position of honor at the vanguard, despite our small numbers. I think Cailan is excited to ride into battle with us. Maybe he thinks that's what his would have done." Alistair said.

"What of the Blight?" Lyanna said loving the feeling of getting full. she had already eaten several pieces of bread and pig meat, now she was selecting what looked like the juiciest fruit. "I'm not quite sure I understand what a Blight is, and where the darkspawn come from?"

"You want the Chantry version or the truth?" Alistair asked looking over at her.

"I always want the truth. Lie do nothing but hurt people." Lyanna replied without hesitation.

"Far enough." Alistair said his eyes fixed on the fire. "The truth is we don't really know. They come p from the ground and that's as far as we've gotten."

Lyanna looked at him a bit confused. "That really doesn't seem like something to lie about. What is the Chantry version then?"

"According to the Chant of Light, the Maker imprisoned the Old Gods underground long ago for tricking mankind into worshipping them. The Old Gods still whispered to some men, and taught them magic. These men became the magisters of the Tevinter Empire. The magisters used their gift to enter the Golden City, tainting it and themselves. They were cast out by the Maker, and became the first darkspawn. They fled underground, bringing their taint to their gods. The tainted Old Gods were the archdemons, who rose from their prisons and let the darkspawn against the world." He said looking over to Lyanna.

"And that was the first Blight?" She asked.

"Yes and it nearly wiped us out. When defeated, the darkspawn flee back underground and seek another Old God to taint, thus bringing another Blight."

Lyanna chuffed shaking her head. "Clever of the Chantry, blaming all of this on mages. A nice bedtime story to scare young mages into behaving and every other young person to fear them."

"Don't forget that they make it seem that Maker was the hero in the beginning, trapping the Old Gods underground." Alistair added.

Lyanna smiled and Alistair's heart melted. He could not believe how beautiful she looked in the light of the fire.

"So where is the archdemon for this Blight?" She asked.

"We haven't seen it yet. People are beginning to think it is just and unusually large darkspawn raid without an archdemon to unify them. But seriously... The archdemon could be in the Wilds, or underground. It could be hiding. Just because it hasn't shown itself doesn't mean it isn't out there." Alistair said a bit seriously.

"Any reason for not leading marches underground? Cut them off before they hit the surface." Lyanna asked. To her that would be the most logical thing to do.

Alistair looked at her smiling, he had thought the same thing when first joined the Wardens, but then Duncan had informed him just how impossible that would really be. "They have controlled the Deep Roads ever since they defeated the dwarven kingdoms. Even if we invaded, we can only chase them so far."

"So what is an archdemon exactly?"

"The Old Gods were dragons, so the stories say. Big ones. Intelligent even. The Tevinter Empire had big statues of them. Each dragon had a name and a place in the cosmos... It's all very intricate. The archdemon may not be the Old Gods, but they're definitely dragons." Alistair assured her.

"Why are people so skeptical?"

"The Grey Wardens killed so many darkspawn by the end of the last Blight, people decided they were gone for good." He shrugged with a shake of his head.

"And how do Grey Wardens defeat the Blight?" Lyanna asked.

"We chop off the snakes head. It's the only way. According to texts, the most famous Grey Warden leader, Garahel, killed the archdemon Andorhal in personal combat at the Battle of Ayesleigh to end the last Blight. Without the archdemon to command them, the darkspawn flee back underground."

"How did anyone even know this was a Blight?" Lyanna said, she liked hearing Alistair speak. There was such pride in his voice as he spoke of fellow Grey Wardens, but she was running out of question to ask.

"The Grey Wardens keep watch. We... feel the darkspawn when they come. You'll understand after the Joining, if you..." He felt silent, pain filling his voice near the end. Damn it all, Duncan told him not to do this. He'd told him not to attach himself to any of the recruits. But after talking to her he had become to intrigued by her. He wanted to get to know her a lot more, and the thought of her dying during the Joining was so painful.

"If I what?" Lyanna asked looking at him confused.

"Nothing... you'll understand." Alistair said, trying his best to hind the pain in his voice. "Not to mention people start to notice when darkspawn pour out of the Wilds and taint everything around them. Just a guess."

"Just how many darkspawn are out there?" Lyanna continued with her questions, but a feeling of dreed came over her. She could see despite how hard he was trying to conceal it, that there was something about the Joining that made Alistair very uneasy.

"Thousands? Tens of thousands? They've had centuries to build up their numbers." Alistair said quit glumly.

"Who about we talk about something happier?" She said looking at him with a smile. "Mind telling me a bit about Duncan? You seem very close to him."

Alistair smiled, "Duncan is the leader of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden... which he would say doesn't mean much, as there aren't many of us here. Yet. Beyond that, he is a good man. A good judge of character. I owe him a lot. What about you? What do you think of him?"

"I owe him as well. He saved my life back in Highever and even after that. If it hadn't have been for him making me stop and rest during our travels I don't think I would have made it here." Lyanna said feeling tears fill her eyes. Remembering still hurt a great deal.

"Fair enough. He has done the best he can with what he has... and that includes me I guess." Alistair said. "Any other questions scurrying around up there? I'm still happy to answer all that I can." He smiled at her.

Lyanna decided to tempt things and ask about what she know really wanted to know. "The Joining ritual, what is it?"

Alistair sighed starring at the ground. "I really wish I could tell you more, but it's not my place. If Duncan won't tell you then I can't tell you." Sadness filling him again.

There was no need for a worded answer though. Her question was answered by the helplessly sad look he had on his face as he kept his eyes to the ground. This ritual was dangerous and they kept the details secret so no one would back out before the time came. She nodded, changing the subject again. "So what of the up coming battle?"

"Well I'll tell you, it's Teyren Loghain we should be looking to win it, not the king. Cailan just wants his place in history. The Teyren is planning the strategy. Errr, that's my opinion, anyway. I guess I should be thankful the king favors us Grey Wardens, but I know who's keeping the lid on the pot." Alistair said.

They sat in silence for a moment staring at the fire. Alistair looked at Lyanna seeing that she was deep in thought. She had been through so much, and her journey was far from over, or maybe it was about to come to and abrupt end. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't piling stuff up on her shoulders. She needed to know she had someone she could talk to. "So I've been wanting to ask how you're doing? It must be very hard being the last of your family. And then coming here to join the Wardens. I want you to know even though we are strangers to each other, if you need anything even just to talk, I am here for you."

Lyanna smiled. "You are very kind Alistair. Though I am not the last of the Cousland line. My brother was sent here ahead of my father with soldiers. Cailan informed me that he and a few men were sent to scout in the Wilds just before we got here. After I join the Wardens he will be the only legitimate Cousland line. Other than that, the rest of my family is died." The smile slipped from her face now as she stared into the fire. "Murdered by Arl Rendon Howe and my childhood home now in his command. After the battle Cailan has promised to march for Highever. Though I will have joined the Grey Wardens I will ask Duncan for leave to march with the king. I will kill Howe and then return to my duties as a Warden."

"You know we are headed into the Wilds tomorrow. We can take some time to look for you brother while out there." Alistair offered.

Lyanna thought hard on this offer. She had wanted nothing but to find her brother as soon as she had arrived in Ostagar. But she had made a commitment to Duncan promising that they would return a soon as possible after finding the vials of blood and the treaties. Her father had always taught her and Fergus that duty came first even though there may have been something else that you really thought should be done first. "As much as I would love to look for Fergus I cannot. I made a commitment to return as soon as we collected the blood vials and treaties. It's our duty to get those thins and come back."

Alistair looked at her in surprise. "Really it would be no trouble. Just a small detour then we will be back. Don't you want to know if your brother is okay?"

Lyanna looked at him angrily. "Just because I'm fulfilling my commitments to Duncan does not mean I don't want to make sure my brother is alive and safe. " She spat jumping to her feet.

Alistair was confused by how quickly her mood had changed. He jumped up as she walked to her tent. "Wait Lyanna I didn't..."

She turned to him eyes set like stone. "I'm very tired Alistair. We both should go to sleep. I will see you in the morning. Nymiria come."

The hound rose, but did not follow. Confused she looked from Lyanna to Alistair and gave a small bark.

Lyanna's eyes widened as she watched her trusted companion defy her command. Clearing her throat she spoke again. "Nymiria come."

Reluctantly and with a whine of protest Nymiria trotted over to Lyanna and walked into the tent Lyanna following behind her not giving Alistair a second glance.

After a moment of staring at her closed tent flap Alistair shook his head still confused and entered his own tent to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Okay so I had planned on having a chapter out a week, but then the holidays happened and now a lot of life stuff is happening. So I'm going to work really hard on getting chapters out regularly it will all just depend on what my life schedule is like. So I'm thankful for your patience and I hope you are enjoying what I have so far. Any and all feed back is welcome. I am so open to advice and tips. :)-**

Chapter Three

Lyanna woke to hear Nymiria barking outside the tent. With a ground she rolled over grabbing the leather armor that had been delivered at some point when she was visiting the prisoner. Groggy and not ready to get out of bed she began pulling pieces of armor on. After leaving Alistair by the fire and retiring to her tent, the rest of the night hadn't been good at all. She had spent hours arguing with Nymiria that she had every right to upset with Alistair for insinuating that she didn't care about finding her brother, but finally concluded that arguing with a dog that, thought very intelligent, could not respond meant she had no right at all. He had been trying so hard to comfort her and try to help her find her brother. And she had repaid him by taking out her anger of everything that had happened to her on him. She couldn't be angry at him for not understanding how she could put duty before family. She didn't even understand it as she was growing up, but that was how she had been raised.

Lacing her boots Lyanna finally exited the tent to see Alistair pitching a stick as far as he could and Nymiria taking off after it barking happily. She smiled as she walked over to the fire pit where more trays of food had been sat for their breakfast. She grabbed a slice of bread and drizzled honey over it and then added some fruit. She looked up in time to see Nymiria trot up to Alistair and shoved the stick in his hand. She chuckled walking up behind him as he pitched the stick again and Nymiria took off.

"You shouldn't have started that." She said seeing him jump as he spun around to see her only a foot from him. "She's never gonna let you stop now."

Alistair stared at her unable to speak. Not only was afraid to say something else to upset her, but she also hadn't tied back her hair, and he was stunned by the beautiful raven hair that fell over her shoulders. He thought he had seen beautiful women before, but he was wrong. This had to be what beauty looked like. She made him absolutely speechless, not to mention what he was doing to other parts of his body. He realized she was staring at him waiting for a response. Swallowing the lump in his throat he finally spoke.

"It's no problem. I used to play with the pups all the time in Redcliff. They are all quite pushy when it comes to play time." He smiled nervously.

"Redcliff? I thought you were raised in the Chantry?" She said looking at him funny.

"Yeah I was there for a long time, but I didn't start out there. My mother was a maid to some nobleman that got her pregnant. He couldn't be bothered with the scandal and sent her to Arl Eamon. When my mother died in child birth Eamon took me in. He is a very kind man." Alistair replied.

Lyanna was about to reply until she was pushed forward very forcefully. She stumbled trying to catch herself and fell right into Alistair, who though was caught by surprise, wrapped his arms around her to steady her. The musky sent of cedar and pine filled her nose along with the leather of his armor and Lyanna was instantly aroused. She could have spent hours against him breathing in those wonderful aromas, but a sharp bark brought her to her senses.

She stood up quickly trying to hid the pink that had crept into her cheeks to see Nymiria sitting behind her panting. She barked loudly looking at Lyanna and nodding toward Alistair.

A smile crept across her face as she glared at her companion. "I was getting to that you big brute!"

Nymiria barked again standing and giving Lyanna another nudge in Alistairs' direction. more gentle this time thought.

"Am I missing something?" Alistair asked looking from Nymiria to Lyanna confused.

"This great brute seems to think I owe you an apology for last night. And after several hours of arguing with her, yes I said _arguing with her_ no jokes or laughing, I agree." Lyanna said looking at him, shame filling those beautiful grey blue eyes.

He stared at her in amazement. He had never heard of a woman taking the blame for things that had gone wrong, much less seen one. And she was taking blame for something that wasn't even her fault. The Maker was blessing him just to allow him to be in this woman's presence.

"I had no right to be upset with you about last night. It is absolutely insane to expect someone to understand how I could chose duty to the Grey Wardens over my own blood. This was just how I was raised. Even though I haven't become a Grey Warden I swore myself to Duncan. The responsibilities of a Grey Warden are my first priority now." Lyanna said smiling at him.

Alistair was about to speak, but the moment was ruined by a loud whistle behind Lyanna.

"My, my you look even better in tight leather than those breeches and blouse." Daveth trilled with a smirk.

Lyanna rolled her eyes looking at Alistair as she pulled out a leather tie and began to put her hair into a ponytail. "So when are we heading out then?"

"Soon" Alistair replied rather annoyed by the way Daveths' eyes lingered on Lyannas' body. "I sent Ser Jory to pick up some healing poultice and injury kits. Duncan recommended we take Nymiria with us, a war hound will be quite helpful in the Wilds."

Nymiria barked happily and Lyanna scratched her head.

"Well let's get you some breakfast girl."

"No need, that pig has had enough bones and pig fat to last her all day." Alistair laughed.

"She took food from you?!" Lyanna shouted looking for her hound to Alistair in shock.

"Should she not have?" Alistair asked surprised by her reaction to him simply feeding the hound.

"it's not that, it's just... we train our hounds not to take food from anyone but us. our hounds protect us in battle, not having a hound is like not having our blade. Get a hound to eat poisoned meat and a soldier has lost part of their defense. She hasn't taken food from anyone but me since she was a pup. Not even father or Fergus." She said watching as Nymiria walked over to Alistair and tried pushing the stick back into his hand to throw again.

"She is smart, I'd say she is the smartest hound I've ever met. She probably knows she can trust me." He replied looking at the hound and taking the stick.

"Maybe... that has got to be it." Lyanna said smiling at him as he threw the stick and Nymiria ran after it.

At that moment Ser Jory showed up with a pack on one shoulder and a quiver full of arrows and a bow on the other. He handed the pack off to Alistair.

"Everything that you asked for is in there Alistair, plus some extra things the healer threw in no charge." Jory said then turned to Lyanna. "I also got these for you." He said handing her the quiver and bow. "I remembered seeing you at the range in Highever. I'm sure you could put these to good use."

Lyanna took the bow and quiver with a smile. "Thank you Ser Jory."

Daveth walked up clapping Jory on the back. "Sucking up to our future brothers and sister in arms? I can't wait to see what you got me." He chittered. "I could use a new bow."

Jory glanced over his shoulder and scoffed. "What does a common thief know of archery?"

"I'll have you know I'm the best archer in Denerim." Daveth snapped stepping in front of Jory.

Lyanna stepped between them with a smile. "Gentlemen please, I'm sure our time can be spent on something better than squabbling like children." She turned to Daveth holding out the bow and quiver. "Daveth I'm sure you can put more use to these than I can. I was trained to use special bows made from the wood of Highevers forest, with a every light draw strength. I don't have the strength to draw back this bow."

"Finally someone who can recognize talent." He said, looking at Jory with a frown. "Thank you Lyanna, I will put these to good use." He said to her then turned walking back to the fire.

She rolled her eyes turning to Alistair and Jory stomped toward the fire as well.

Alistair looked at her arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked staring back at him.

"If I recall correctly the trees in Highever forest are just as piney and oaky as all of the other trees in Ferelden." He said in a voice only high enough for her to hear.

Lyanna raised her eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Would you rather go out into the Wilds with two bickering children?"

"Good point"

"Are we prepared to head out yet?" She asked.

"We have everything we need. Lets head out." He said sliding the pack onto his back.

{The Wilds}

The Wilds were quiet, not even a birds song to be heard. Lyanna kept close to Alistair observing her soon to be Grey Warden brothers. Jory and Daveth were nothing but children that felt the need to compete with each other over everything. Squabbling over something one minute, laughing the next, then squabbling over something new the next. At that moment they were arguing about who was going to be better Warden. Alistair was anther story, as far as Lyanna was concerned he was the only one of the three men worthy of being a Warden. As he walked beside her she could tell he was taking in the fact that the forest was very quiet. She couldn't ever concentrate on him for long though, Jory and Daveth's bickering was to distracting.

"They bicker like and elderly married couple wouldn't you agree?" Alistair asked smiling at her. He could tell the men were wearing on her nevers which were already stretched to breaking as it was.

She chuckled, "I was thinking more like children, but that works to." A tingle went up her spin and she stopped looking past Alistair and into the woods. This was the same tingle she used to get when Fergus was spying on her if she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. The feeling of being followed, being watched. Quickly stepping around Alistair she concentrated hard on the dark shadows in the woods.

"Everything okay?" Alistair asked coming up behind her.

She looked over her shoulder not quite taking her eyes off the shadowed forest. "We're being followed."

He then began to look around resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "It's not darkspawn."

"How do you know that?" She asked turning around to face him.

"We... Grey Wardens can feel their presents. You'll find out more after the Joining, I promise. I'll even make a deal with you. After the Joining you can ask me any question you want and I'll answer it the best I can." He smiled at her.

"Man you guys are really secretive about everything." Lyanna mummered taking one last look into the woods before staring off again.

"Yeah Grey Wardens are good at keeping secrets." He chuckled following her.

All of the sudden Nymiria let out a menacing growl. Before Lyanna could react to her hounds warning and arrow struck her in the shoulder. She screamed falling to one knee and grabbing at the arrow with her hand. She looked up to see a dozen darkspawn running at them. The next moment Daveth was beside her and sent two arrows flying through the air. One caught a gunlock in the throat, and the second found it's home in another gunlocks eye. Both flew back falling to the ground.

Lyanna could hear Ser Jory fighting off others that had come up behind them. She jumped to her feet pulling two daggers from their sheaths and running at the cluster of darkspawn, Nymiria on her right covering the side that had been injured. A cry of anger roared from her as she jumped into the air, coming down she drove the daggers into the eye sockets of an on coming gunlock. She pulled the daggers from its eyes and watched it fall to the ground. She looked up just in time to see the battle axe of a Hurlock swinging her way.

'This is going to hurt.' Was all she could think as the battle axe came nearer. All of the sudden there was a warm body pressed tightly against her left side and a shield between her and the attacking Hurlock.

The axe struck the shield and the Hurlock stumbled backward, stunned by the sudden barrier between its axe and target. In that split second Nymiria lunged at it taking the Hurlock to the ground and sinking her teeth into the meaty flesh of its neck pulling back quickly a huge chunk of flesh coming back with her. As she jumped away Alistair stepped forward and shoved his sword into its chest. A shrill gurgle came from its mouth, black blood pouring from the hole in its throat then stilled, dead.

With that it was over. All of the darkspawn lay dead, their black blood covering the grass and dirt. Alistair turned to Lyanna, concern filling his eyes though he tried very hard to hide it.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping toward her.

Lyanna sighed, the pain in her shoulder was agonizing, but she knew that what was to come was going to be a lot worst. "I'm fine, thanks for that by the way." She said pointing a bloody dagger at his shield. "You just saved my ass big time."

Alistair smirked, blushing a bit. "it was nothing, Duncan put you in my care. Can't come back with you in two pieces."

"No, no don't worry about us Ser Warden, we're fine." Said Daveth coming up behind Lyanna, Ser Jory close behind him.

"Come no Daveth. Two gunlocks with one shot? Of course you're fine, I bet they didn't even touch you." Lyanna said turning to him with a smile.

"That's not true! One of those ugly bastards nicked me with an arrow." He pouted.

"Aw, would you like me to kiss it and make it better" Lyanna asked.

"Um... that would be nice." Daveth purred.

"Just let me get this arrow out of my shoulder first and I'll get right on that." Lyanna said placing a hand on her hip.

After staring at him for another moment she spotted a cluster of bushes and made her way behind them. The three men stood there flinching when they heard a painful grunt and the sound of the arrow being snapped in half followed with a sharp cry. "Alistair help please!"

Jory and Daveth looked at Alistair and he swallowed hard making his way behind the bush. He sheathed his sword and looked up as her, what he saw stunned him. There Lyanna stood the broken arrow at her feet along with her leather breast plate and shirt, and she sporting bare skin from the waist up. Her breast band the only thing covering any of her skin. He couldn't help but stare for he had never been this close to a mostly naked woman before. She had an amazing body, very lean and muscular. Alistair could keep him mind from wishing that the breast band wasn't there.

"Um... what do you need me to do?" He asked timidly, trying very hard to concentrate on her face and not her chest.

She looked at him smiling in amusement. "Well you have all the bandages and healing salves, and you can actually use both of your arms without unbelievable pain. I was hoping you could help me with my shoulder."

"Oh... right..." He said taking the pack from his back and kneeling to the ground opening it. He sighed in relief, thankful to be looking at anything else besides the half naked woman in front of him. He grabbed some bandages and a jar of salve, taking a deep breath he stood and forced his eyes to lock onto hers. He was quite taken aback to see that she was smiling at him with a raised eyebrow, until he realized that his hands were shaking.

"Don't be nervous, I don't bite, much."

He cleared his throat and stepped forward opening the jar of salve. "This is going to sting a bit." He warned dipping his fingers into the jar and coating them with a coin sized glob. He used a rag to wipe the blood from the wound and then rubbed the salve on the two holes in her shoulder.

Lyanna hissed as he massaged the salve onto the wounds. After the burning sensation eased she was able to actually feel his hand rubbing over her skin. His fingers were rough and callused, they felt good against her smooth skin. Was it just her or was his hand lingering longer than it needed to as he rubbed in the salve? Oh who cared, it felt amazing being touched by a real man, not those boys playing men that had come to court her in Highever. Then just like that it was over. She let out a small whine in protest.

Alistair realized that his hand had been on her longer than it needed to be. He just couldn't help himself, her skin was so soft compared to the rough skin of his hands. Quickly he pulled his hand back. _Did she just whine?_ He wondered to himself as he took the bandages and began wrapping up her shoulder.

"There you go. Should be almost good as new. I'll take another look at it once we return to camp." Alistair said looking at her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, I feel much better already. That salve took the pain away very quickly." She said leaning down to pick up her shirt.

Alistair quickly placed everything back in his pack and slug it over his back. "I'll give you some time to put everything back on." He nodded and darted out from behind the bushes. His groin throbbing against his leg, he thanked the Maker that his armor covered him well. He hadn't even noticed he was getting hard until he looked at her that last time. _Maybe I should have taken the other Wardens up on their offer to get me laid the other night. I wouldn't be having this problem._ He sighed. He was especially unpleased to see Daveth smiling devilishly at him as he made his way back to the two men and mabari hound.

A few moments later Lyanna stepped from behind the bushes, armor back in place, thought she was still keeping the movements of her left arm to a minimum. Nymiria barked happily and ran up to her licking her hand. Lyanna smiled kneeling to scratch the hound behind the ears. "Yes I'm okay girl, Alistair patched me up real good." She said looking up at him with a warm grin.

Alistair blushed, pulling three vials out of his pack he handed one to each recruit. Lyanna's fingers grazed across his hand as he handed her the vial and he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. Clearing his throat looked at the darkspawn bodies lying on the ground. "You must collect your own blood in your vial."

The three nodded, Jory and Daveth both walked up to the nearest darkspawn and filled their vial with the thick black blood. Lyanna had a specific one in mind though. She walked through the fallen monstrosities until she found the Hurlock that had almost cut her down. She knelt next to the creature and uncorked her vial. Leaning over the body she filled the vial to the top with smile, corking it she looked at the helmeted face of the creature that would have undoubtedly ended her life had it not been for Alistair and Nymiria. "Not today" She said in a whisper, then bowed her head and stood. She turned to see all three men starring at her in bewilderment.

"No time to stare we have scrolls to find." She said walking up to them and handing her vial to Alistair.

"Right, lets get going then."

The group killed more darkspawn on their way to the ruins. Lyanna made sure to be more alert and watch for arrows, though she had to admit she would have loved to have a reason for Alistair to touch her again. Every time she thought about his rough hands rubbing over her skin she got chills. And he was so cute with how nervous he was seeing her bare skin. She didn't know what was getting into her, for starters she barely knew the man and she was pining over him like a young noble girl already. This had to be because of everything that had happened to her in the past days. Under normal circumstances she would never act like this, she wasn't even really interested in men for Makers sake. Yes she had fancied Ser Gilmore, but that was safe, that was a fantasy that would have never come to be a reality. Not to say that Lyanna had any interest in women either, though she thought nothing wrong of it, she just wasn't interested in any kind of sexual matters. She felt there was more to life than sex and there certainly was plenty of people in Highever and all the rest of Ferelden that she really didn't have to push herself to be interested in it.

Nymiria whined nervously as Lyanna let out a low groan. Looking down at her hound she gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry about me girl, just having some troubling thoughts." She sighed.

The closer they got to the ruins of the Grey Warden archive the more nervous Lyanna became. She was certain someone was following them, and it wasn't darkspawn because she was continuously watching Alistair for signs that he sensed their presents. No someone was watching them, following them, but why?

They entered the crumpled ruins to see a chest sitting in the middle of what no doubt used to be the enterance hall. The chest was broken in half. Lyanna walked forward and knelt next it shuffling through the broken chest and rubble around it in hopes that the scrolls were still there. No such luck. "Nothings here." She said looking over her shoulder at Alistair.

"Well, well what have we here?" A female voice came from behind them.

Lyanna jumped up and they all spun around to see a woman in a burgundy top exposing much of her upper body, a black skirt, jet black hair in a spiked pony tail, and a staff on her back.

"Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Lyanna stepped forward, discreetly sizing the woman up, she didn't look threatening, but there was no doubt that the staff attached to her back was one of a mage. Better to be safe and stay as polite as possible, she just hoped the others followed her held. "Neither, the Grey Wardens once occupied this tower."

The woman walked toward them with a smile. "'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse. I have watched your progress for some time. "Where do they go," I wonder, "Why are they here?" And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Alistair stepped forward quickly touching Lyanna's arm. "Don't answer her." He said cautiously looking form the mysterious woman to Lyanna. "She looks Chasind, and that means others maybe nearby."

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" She scoffed.

"Yes swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth said.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"My name is Lyanna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lyanna said calmly.

The woman smiled at Lyanna with a nod. "Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She said crossing her arms and staring at the group. "Shall I guess you purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Alistair stepped forward now, Lyanna could tell he was filled with nervousness and unease. " _Here no longer?_ You stole it didn't you? You're some kind of... sneaky... witch-thief!"

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan asked glaring a Alistair coldly.

"Quiet easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them." He growled through gritted teeth.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened." She relpied calmly.

Lyanna could have sworn she even saw a hint of a smile on the woman's face. Taking over the conversation before Alistair made the witch really made Lyanna spoke again with a smile of her own. "Then may I ask who exactly removed them?"

Morrigan looked at Lyanna, she couldn't read the woman, and she had absolutely no fear. This interested her greatly. "'Twas my mother, in fact."

"Your mother?" Lyanna asked a bit surprised. _What would a witch want with Grey Warden treaties? Perhaps they are hoping for a reward of some sort. I'm afraid they will be greatly disappointed when we tell them we have nothing to give._

"Yes my mother. Did you assume perhaps I spawned from a log?" Morrigan asked walking past the group and to the other side of the broken tower.

"A thieving, weird-talking log, perhaps." Alistair mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alistair!" Lyanna looked at him in disbelief.

"Not all in the Wilds are monsters. Flowers grow as well as toads." Morrigan replied to Alistair looking into the Wilds beyond the tower.

"Please," Lyanna began. "Would you take us to her" We are in great need of those documents."

Morrigan looked at Lyanna for a moment, she still could get nothing from her. "If you wish, I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like."

"We should get those treaties, but I dislike this Morrigans' sudden appearance. It's to convenient." Alistair spoke behind Lyanna.

"I said someone was following us. It has to have been her. Besides, she hasn't given us a reason not to trust her. I say we follow her." Lyanna replied.

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch." Daveth whined.

Jory piped up now. "If the pot is warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change."

Lyanna rolled her eyes, she could tell he was as scared a Daveth but only speaking against him so he could disagree with the thief.

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you." Morrigan said and began to walk out of the ruins.

The group followed her for what felt like ages because of the silence. Not a soul spoke, which didn't seem to bother Morrigan that much. She seemed like one to enjoy silence. Finally they arrived at a small hut next to the swamp water. An older woman, undoubtedly Morrigan's mother stood next to the hut watching them approach.

"Greetings Mother, I bring before you four Grey Wardens who..."

She waved her daughter off, continuing to stare at the group. Alistair and Lyanna in particular. "I see them girl. Mmm. Much as I expected."

Alistair chuckled. "Are we supposed to believe you expected us?"

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's a fool!" The old woman smirked.

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth shouted.

"Quiet Daveth!" Jory matched his tone. "If she really is a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the large scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." She said calmly then looked at Lyanna.

Lyanna took a deep breath and straightened, looking the woman straight in the eyes. There was something about her that made Lyanna nervous. She sensed a lot of power hidden behind those mad eyes.

"And what of you? Does your women's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Lyanna thought for a moment, but could not come up with an answer. In defeat she replied. "I'm not sure what I believe."

The old woman smiled at her. "A wise answer indeed. So much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair questioned in disbelief.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!" She laughed loudly.

"They didn't come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." Morrigan said with a sigh of anger.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She turned and disappeared into the house, coming back out with three scrolls. "And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She handed the scrolls to Lyanna.

"You... oh. You protected them?" Alistair asked.

"And why not?" She asked, not taken aback but just matter of factly. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

Lyanna looked at the treaties then back to Morrigan's mother. "What do you mean the threat is greater than they know?"

She smiled a mad woman smile. "Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing or they realize nothing!" She finished with a cackling laugh. "Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for!"

"Time for you to go then." Morrigan said.

Morrigan's mother looked at her sternly. "Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

"Oh, very well." Morrigan said with a huff. "I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

{Back at Ostagar}

The group returned the Grey Warden campsite to see Duncan sitting at the fire. He stood when he saw them approaching. "So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"

"Yes, we were. Three vials of darkspawn blood and three treaties. Retrieving the treaties was quiet... interesting." Lyanna said looking to Alistair to explain further.

"Yes, there was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very... odd."

"Were they wilder folk?" Duncan asked.

"I don't think so. They might have been apostates: mages hiding from the Chantry." Alistair explained, Lyanna could see he was eager to look more into these strange Wild living women.

Duncan looked at the young man and shook his head. "Alistair, I know you were once a Templar, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls, let us focus on the Joining."

"What if we have second thoughts?" Jory asked timidly.

Duncan looked at Jory. "Let me be very clear on that point. You are not volunteers. Whether you were conscripted or recruited, you were chosen because you are needed. There is no turing back now. You must gather your courage for what comes next.

"Courage" Daveth looked at Duncan curiously. "How much danger are we in?"

"I will not lie." Duncan sighed looking at the ground. "We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decide that you pay your price now rather than later."

Lyanna finally understood. For some the Joining was their entrance into the Grey Wardens, for others it was a death sentence. "Is that why the Joining is so secret?"

Duncan then looked to her, seeing in her eyes that she knew the truth of what was to come for them that night. He could also see that she had not even the slightest bit of fear. She was going to make a fine Grey Warden if the taint did not take her tonight. "If only such secrecy were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice. Sadly, that will never be so."

"Let's go, then. I'm anxious to see this Joining now." Daveth chimed in.

"I agree. Let's have it done." Jory agreed.

Duncan nodded looking to Alistair. "Then let us begin. Alistair, take then to the old temple."

{Old Temple}

Lyanna, Daveth, and Jory stood in the old temple. Alistair had leaned himself against one of the pillars watching them talk with one another. He couldn't keep his eyes off Lyanna. She stood there so strong and powerful, confidence radiating from her. His heart sank, he knew he shouldn't have spent so much time talking with her, getting to know her, getting attached to her. Maybe the Maker would be kind to him for a second time in his life and let her survive. He had to have faith, and he hoped her confidence was in the right place.

Daveth and Jory had begun arguing with one another again and it was really beginning to were thin on Lyanna's nerves. They didn't seem to fully understand that this Joining was either going t make them Wardens or put them in the ground.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Jory said glumly.

Daveth snickered. "Are you blubbering again?"

Jory puffed out his chest looking crossly at Daveth. "I just want to know why all the damn tests? I won the tourney that got me chosen. Have I not proved myself?"

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth laughed.

"Oh will you two stop whining at each other like little boys! We have been chosen to be here, and we defeated the darkspawn in the Wilds. Surely this next task will be easy. But we have to work together and be strong, not fight against each other." Lyanna snapped looking at both men. She practically daring them continue so she could tear them both apart. "You two know this arguing over nothing isn't going to help you through this next task. It is only goin to make you weaker." She really wanted to see them through this, she had never wished death on anyone until recently with what happened with Arl Howe. She didn't want the men standing in front of her to die, but she had a gut feeling that if they didn't pull themselves together they would not make it through this Joining.

"I only know that I have a wife in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me... it's just not fair."

"Would you have come if they'd warned you?" Daveth asked. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must right?" He said looking at Alistair, who only nodded his head and looked at the cobble stones beneath his feet.

"Including sacrificing us?!" Jory spat.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." Daveth shot back.

"Okay this has gotten very old very quickly." Lyanna mumbled stepping between them and pushing them apart. "Will you two shut up. By the Maker it is sad that I'm going into this with more positive thinking and courage than the both of you and I'm a woman." She turned to Daveth first. "No one has said we are being sacrificed, if that's what the Joining was there would be no Grey Wardens to speak of." Then she turned to Jory. "And Jory even if they had warned you what was to come you could not have refused them. They would have conscripted you, and if you had still refused them chances are you would have been drug here anyway or you would have been killed on the spot. That is a part that somes with Grey Wardens doing what they must. And as for this not being fair, life isn't fair. It's not fair that my whole family except for me and my brother were slaughtered in our own home by a man my father had considered a friend. It's not fair that I watched my best friend die because he was trying to protect me. And it's damn sure not fair that the only reason I'm standing here right now is because joining the Grey Wardens was the price I had to pay for Duncan to aid me in escaping the people attacking my home. I'm dealing with it though, I'm being given a chance to help save Ferelden and then I will avenge my families deaths. At least your family is still alive and safe, and you may see them again after the Joining. I have nothing, I am completely alone in the world, but I am still going to fight no matter what. Because I am no coward, and I will be damned if I'm going to let some initiation kill me."

Jory looked at Lyanna in shame. He bowed his head staring at his feet. "I have just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

"Then you have a lot to learn Ser Jory." Lyanna snapped stepping out from between them and walking toward Alistair as Duncan walked up the steps and over to the alter where a large goblet was sitting.

"At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." Duncan spoke softly, but clearly. All emotion gone from his voice and his face. He had a job to do now, and there was no room for emotion.

Jory's eyes widened as he looked at the goblet on the stone table. "We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?"

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan replied.

Alistair stepped forward now, he couldn't be silent any longer. Duncan would probably be mad at him, but he could handle that later. He needed to let Lyanna know what she was up against. By the Maker why did he feel so responsible for her, they barely knew each other? "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

Duncan shot him a glance, but his surprise there was no anger there. There was only a tiny hint of sadness, then it was gone. Alistair's heart broke in two. So his thoughts had been right. Duncan feared none of them were going to pass the Joining, not even Lyanna. Though he hated to admit it, there was something missing in all of them that was required to defeat the taint and become a Warden. For Daveth and Jory it was easy, both of them lacked courage. They would not be strong enough to fight of the taint, especially with an archdemon lurking somewhere in the shadows. But for Lyanna, she was to kind. He could see it bright as day. Her kindness was a great weakness, and he just as Duncan feared it was going to be that that killed her tonight.

Lyanna knew it was finally time to get the question she had from the very beginning answered. This time there would be no doubt with them so close to completion. "Those who survive?" She asked looked first at Alistair who sighed and glanced at the ground, then to Duncan who was staring right at her.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay."

At that moment Lyanna could see it, in the way Duncan was looking at her and how Alistair could not look at her. Neither of them believed any of the recruits would survive this night, not even her. As she stared at Duncan she took a deep breath and sighed. She gave him a nod of understanding as a single tears slid down her cheek. Duncan nodded back, and apologetic look on his face.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" He said looking at Alistair then turning and began to pour the first vial in to the cup.

Alistair stepped forward, placing himself next to Lyanna and began. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

As Alistair finished Duncan stood in front of the three the goblet in his hands. "Daveth, step forward."

Daveth stepped forward and took the cup from Duncan. Looking at him he lifted the cup to his lips and took a single sip. Duncan quickly took the cup and stepped back as Daveth doubled over in pain. He grunted grabbing at his head and digging his finger into his scalp.

"Maker's breath!" Jory whispered stepping back, looking from Daveth to Duncan.

Lyanna watched in horror as Daveth screamed, ripping two chunks of hair out of his head. His eyes rolled back in his head and she gasped taking a step back. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and looked to her left to see Alistair there watching as Daveth twitched in pain. She steadied herself and let Alistair hold her up, she took the little comfort he offered with open arms. She didn't know if she could watch this again. To her dismay she ended up watching something even worst.

Finally Daveth stopped twitching and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Daveth." Duncan said and then turned to Jory who was backing away slowly. "Step forward Jory."

Jory started backing way from Duncan terror filling his eyes. "But... I have a wife. A child! Had I known..."

Duncan then did something Lyanna did not expect. He placed the goblet on the table, but continued to walk toward Jory, who had backed himself up against on of the many pillars. "There is no turning back."

"No!" Jory shouted drawing his great sword and holding it out in front of him. "You ask to much! There is no glory in this!"

As Duncan made his way to Jory he pulled a dagger from it's sheath. Lyanna took a step forward, but Alistair grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her back. Duncan continued walking toward Jory. Once he got to close Jory tried to swing his sword at him, but the knight was to slow. Duncan dodged the blade and was inches away from Jory with in a blink of an eye. Lunging forward he drove the dagger deep into Jory's chest, killing him instantly.

"I am sorry." Duncan said letting Jory fall to the ground. He sheathed the blade and turned back to the table, carefully lifting the goblet and turning back to Lyanna. "But the Joining is not yet complete. You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good. Lyanna, step forward."

Lyanna took a deep breath and slipped her shoulder out from under Alistair's hand. She stepped forward and took the goblet from Duncan. Before drinking she looked him in the eyes. "I have a boon to ask of you before I drink."

Duncan looked at her and nodded. "Go on."

"If I die tonight swear to me that you will search for my brother and insure that King Calian keeps his promise to march to Highever after the battle tomorrow. Arl Howe must not keep Highever, do you swear this to me?" Lyanna asked.

"This I do swear." Duncan replied.

Lyanna swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a small nod. Taking a small step back she looked into the cup. Her reflection stared back at her from the black liquid filling the goblet. Closing her eyes she lifted the cup to her lips and pulled a mouth full of the tainted blood into her mouth. She fought the urge to retch as the liquid touched her taste buds, it was awful. She swallowed and bent over shaking her head, just as she felt Duncan pull the goblet out of her hands the pain started. She heard herself scream and she threw her eyes open, but she wasn't at the old temple anymore. She was in a smoky area and flames licked all around her, in front of her stood a huge black dragon with red eyes. It was staring right at her, and by the Maker... it was smiling at her.

 _'Come to me'... It snarled._

 _'What?'_

 _'Come to me. You know you want to. I can make everything all better.'_ _'You're lying!' Lyanna shouted drawing her daggers._

 _'You want to die don't you?'_

 _'No!'_

 _'Don't lie to me little girl. I can see everything, you have wished to die since the night you left your pretty little castle. Come to me and I can give you your castle back. I can give you your lover back.' The dragon hissed._

 _Suddenly Ser Gilmore appeared in front of Lyanna._

 _'Ser Gilmore?' Lyanna said dropping her swords a bit._

 _'Lady Lyanna, you have fought so hard. Please come with me, I'll help you rest.' He said holding out his hand._

 _Lyanna hesitated, taking a step back and holding up her daggers again. 'This is a trick. I don't want to die demon, I want to live.'_

 _'Is that so? What if I gave you your family back? Isn't that what you really want? Your pretty castle with your pretty little family.' It hissed again._

 _As quickly as he had appeared the image of Ser Gilmore disappeared and was replaced by Oriana, Oren, her mother, and her father. Lyanna felt her knees weaken and one of her daggers fell from her hand as she reached out to the family she'd lost._

 _'Mother?... Father?'_

 _"Pup, you look so tired. Come with us.' Her father cooed._

 _'Yes dear come with us, we can get you all tucked into bed so you can rest.' Her mother smiled at her._

 _Lyanna took a step forward, reaching for her parents hands. But suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck and she heard a voice in her head._

"Lyanna wake up!" The voice shouted.

 _'Huh?'_

"Come on Lyanna, you can do it. Wake up." It said again.

 _She recognized the voice this time, it was Alistair. Shaking her head she looked past the family that was hers' no longer and looked straight at the dragon. 'You will not trick me... I told you...' She knelt down and picked up the fallen dagger gipping it tightly. 'I WANT TO LIVE!'_

 _The images of Oriana, Oren, her mother, and her father disappeared. The dragon threw it's head into the air and roared, purple and black flams spitting from it's mouth. Lowering it's massive head the demon began to charge at Lyanna. 'You will die!'_

 _She smiled. 'Not today,' and began her charge, feet away from the dragon Lyanna jumped into the air raising her daggers high, but as she was coming down onto the monsters head everything went black._

Lyanna opened her eyes with a gasp. She frantically searched for the dragon until her eyes landed on Alistair's face. She was back in the Old Temple, she had just completed the Joining, and she was alive. Alistair was holding her in his arms looking down at her with much relief.

She heard Duncan speaking not to far away. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden. It is finished. Welcome."

Lyanna was ecstatic. She had done it. She beat the son of a bitch and proved both of these two Wardens wrong. She had been strong enough to fight the taint, with a little help from Alistair of course. She had to remember to thank him for that later. She struggled to get to her feet, Alistair helping her steady herself on the way up. She was unbelievably happy until she was steady on her own two feet and looked around again. Her heart sank as she saw Daveth and Jory still lying on the ground. _This is horrible._

"Two more deaths." Alistair sighed standing beside her looking at the bodies. " In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was... horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through."

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked walking up to her.

She looked at him and was surprised to see him smiling at her. She could tell that he was relieved he had been wrong about his assumption. "I wasn't prepared for that. The pain was unbelievable, and my head is still throbbing."

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." Alistair asked.

"It was more like a nightmare." Lyanna said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I saw the Archdemon, and it wanted me to come to it. I'm assuming that it would have killed me if I did. I tried to use a good friend of mine and my family to get me to give in. It promised to give my Highever and all of the people I lost back." Lyanna looked at the ground in shame. "I almost gave in, but then I heard..." She glanced at Alistair, who immediately began to blush. "Heard a voice calling to me, that must have broken whatever hold the archdemon had on me."

Duncan nodded, "Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come."

Alistair jumped a bit and stepped forward. "Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. We take some of that blood and put it in a pendent. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far." He handed her the pendent which she took and immediately put around her neck.

"Take some time." Duncan said resting a hand on her shoulder. "Tomorrow I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king. For now you need food and rest."

Lyanna nodded. "Very well, now that you mention it I'm absolutely starving."

Duncan chuckled. "I figured you'd say that. The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend after dawn tomorrow morning. For now I need to take care of a few things. Alistair, please see to it that our new Warden gets the food and rest she needs."

"Yes Duncan." He nodded.

With that Duncan left them in the Old Temple and made is way off to take care of the business he needed to attend to. Lyanna took a deep breath then turned to Alistair. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, pulling back she smiled up at his shocked expression. "I owe you my life Alistair. If you hadn't have called me back here, I think I'd be dead right now."

Alistair shook his head. "No, you had it in you all along. I just helped you realize it. You kept yourself alive, I just showed you which way to go. Come on, lets get you something to eat. I'm sure you are starving."

With a smile Lyanna followed back to the campsite.

 **\- Sorry for the length... I few of these chapters are going to be kind of lengthy though. Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lyanna awoke the next more with a pounding head and a loudly grumbling belly. Nymiria was laying next to her snoring and whimpering, no doubt she had found a rabbit in her dreams and was now chasing it down. Lyanna scratched her hound behind the ears and pulled her to big blouse on then pocked her head out of the tent, her mouth instantly beginning to salivate. The sun had not yet risen, but she could see Alistair sitting by the fire tending to a pot of delicious smelling food. She didn't even bother with the rest of her clothing, she walked over to the fire and leaned over his shoulder.

"What is that?"

"Arg!" He shouted jumping back and into Lyanna knocking her to the ground and landing on top of her.

She was shocked at first, but then started to laugh. She sat up and looked down at Alistair who was still laying with his head in her lap, a baffled expression on his face. "I never pictured you as the jumpy type." She giggled.

He looked up at her and immediately snapped back to reality. "I'm not jumpy unless someone is sneaking up behind me." He said, quickly springing to his feet and turning to help her up. It was then he realized she had nothing on but the over sized blouse he had met her in and her under wear, which he could we had a beautiful lace design circling her legs because the blouse had risen up during their tumble. "I didn't picture you as one to walk around half dressed in camp." He said holding out his hand to her.

With a bashful smile she tugged the shirt down and grabbed hold of his hand as he hoisted her up. He was surprised by how light she was, she had practically flown to her feet.

"It's just... I'm really hungry, and that smells so good! I feel like I haven't eaten in days even after the huge meal you had me eat last night after the Joining." She said walking past him and sitting on a log next to the pot hanging over the fire.

 _Okay Alistair keep it cool. So you saw her underwear... big deal. You saw a whole lot more yesterday. This is just how Wardens act with one another, no secrets when you live in close quarters, especially what you have under your clothes. Just be cool._ He lectured to himself as he made his way to the log and sat next to her stirring the oats in the pot.

"Um, by the Maker I haven't had oatmeal since I was a little girl." She moaned, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

 _Makers breath how can she moan like that about food and make it sound so dirty?_ Alistair thought grabbing a bowl and quickly filling it with oatmeal. He then covered the top with freshly cut strawberries and blueberries. He grabbed a spoon and turned to Lyanna holding both spoon and bowl in front of her.

"Thank you!" She said taking the bowl and spoon and quickly digging in.

He watched her for a moment with a smile then began to make a bowl for himself. He was surprised by how happy he was that Lyanna was sitting next to him enjoying a meal that he had made, just the two of them sitting alone in silence. He could get used to this, he decided digging into his on bowl. "You're going to be hungry like this for a while, it's best to get up one of to times in the middle of the night to eat in the beginning, so you don't make yourself sick with breakfast. I just didn't want to wake you because you looked like you needed the rest."

"Oh if I'm going to wake up this hungry and with this bad of a head ache please wake me, just be warned I sleep in under clothes only. sometimes nothing at all depending on how hot it is." She said picking out a blueberry and popping it into her mouth. _This is amazing, I want him cooking breakfast every morning._

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

They sat in silence for a while, just eating and listening to the sounds of the darkness. The cool breeze tickling Lyanna's legs as it gently blew over them, caressing them with it's chilled fingers. This was very nice, just sitting her with Alistair eating a warm meal and listening to the forest beyond the old ruins of Ostagar. She emptied her bowl and without having to ask Alistair set his aside and took hers into his hand, filling it with more oatmeal and fruit, then handed it back to her with a half smile and nod. She took it shyly, she really hoped he didn't think she was being a pig. She had never been this hungry in her whole life... well there was that three month period when she was hitting her first growth spurt that she just couldn't get enough food. Oh how mother had scolded her when she found her raiding the larder in the middle of the night. Father had just laughed, joking that she was just like any 'growing boy'. At that comment her mother had forgotten all about Lyanna stealing from the larder and began scolding father for encouraging her 'tomboy' behavior.

Alistair finished is bowl and began to fix himself another when he heard a muffled sniffle come from Lyanna. He looked over to see a wet trail where tears were sliding down her check. He had no idea what to do. He didn't want to see her crying, it hurt him so much even more so to see her muscling it down as she did. He could tell she hadn't really grieved over the lose of her family, and she knew if she held it in to long she would soon burst. He was at a lose for words though, he didn't have any clue how to comfort her. And he was terrified that he would say the wrong thing again and make her angry with him all over. Taking a deep breath he sat his bowl down and turned to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lyanna?"

Lyanna snapped out of her memories and shakenly looked at Alistair. He looked concerned and she couldn't figure out why, until the wind blew once more and her checks felt unusually cold. She reached up and brushed her left check with her fingers tips and they came away ever so slightly damp... damn tears. Would they ever stop betraying her by leaving her eyes. "I'm fine... I was just thinking back to the last time I ate this much food. I had to have only been ten years old."

Alistair sighed, removing his hand from her shoulder. _She isn't going to talk yet._ "Yeah, it's going to feel like your going through a never ending growth spurt for the next long while. My hungry hasn't even stopped yet." He said picking his bowl back up and finishing topping it off with fruit.

They both sat in silence again finishing off the pot of oatmeal just as the sun began to peak over the tree tops. The sounds of other people emerging from their tents to begin the day seemed to break the magic that the darkness had created.

Lyanna sighed, putting down her bowl and looking at Alistair with a smile. "That was nice while it lasted. Thank you for breakfast Alistair, and thank you for sitting and sharing the sun rise with me... I needed this a lot."

"Any time, I'd like to do it again sometime if you'd like." He said.

"I think I'd like that." She stretched with a low moan, feeling her muscles flex. She stood and looked around at people hurrying by to begin their duties. "Now I have to go to this meeting with the king. What a way to ruin such a wonderful morning. I'd rather go back to the Wilds and fight more darkspawn than be trapped in a debate of battle tactics."

"Well one way to make it interesting would be to go dressed like that." Alistair snickered, then immediately scolded himself. _Now why in the Makers name would you say something like that!_

"Ha! That would be interesting, and if Duncan wasn't going to be there and I hadn't just become a Grey Warden that might just be the thing I would do, but I will not make you all look bad just for the chuckles I would get to see that idiots eyes pop out and his jaw hit the floor." Lyanna smirked, then sighed. "Oh, I shouldn't talk like that. He is our king, it doesn't matter what I think of him."

 _Idiot? Woah, she must really have a problem with Cailan._ Alistair thought.

"I have to go get dressed now. Thank you again for breakfast and your time Alistair, it was very... nice." She said smiling at him as she turned and walked back to her tent.

Lyanna dressed quickly then headed to the area where she was to meet Duncan and the King. As she came closer to the meeting place she could hear Cailan arguing with Loghain.

"Loghain my decision is finale. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in the assault." Cailan said staring Loghain down.

As Cailan shouted Lyanna snuck up to the table and stood by Duncan. "Sorry I'm late." She whispered. "I had no idea Grey Wardens needed so much food."

"It's alright, we expected you would need a bit of time. You have only missed more of what you see right now." Duncan replied, nodding to the King and Loghain. No one had even noticed she had arrived.

Loghain crossed his arms over his armor. "You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case, then perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all." Cailan replied.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

Cailan frowned stepping forward and widening his shoulders in making himself look bigger and more commanding. "It is not a "fool notion". Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past... and you will remember who is king."

Loghain turned stepping away from Cailan and looking at the rubble or the fortress. "How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!"

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are you men ready for battle?" Cailan quickly changed the subject and turned to Duncan, finally realizing Lyanna's presence for the first time.

She stared at him and he stared back, there was a great deal of pain in those eyes, but no one saw it except for Lyanna. Her blood boiled, se didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to take being around him.

"They are your Majesty." Duncan replied with a small bow of his head.

Cailan glanced at Duncan then nodded at Lyanna, finally finding words and making them come from his mouth. "I hear congratulations are in order for you Lyanna."

"Thank you your Majesty." Was all she said.

"I'm sorry that we have not been able to find your brother. I know you must be very worried for him, and I promise that once the battle is over my top priority will be finding Fergus and returning your home to him. For now just know that every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks." Cailan said.

"I must say, I was weary at first your majesty, but I am very honored to be standing here as a Grey Warden today." Lyanna replied still staring him down. She could tell he was getting very nervous... good, he should be.

Loghain interrupted stomping forward and staring Lyanna down snarling. "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

Lyanna smiled, she had to hold her tongue with Cailan, but not Loghain. He was not the king. "For something to be a legend it means it's not real. You have two Grey Wardens standing in front of you and many more throughout the camp and battlefield. That makes us very real, no where near a legend."

"Wait a minute... I know you don't I? Yes, your Bryce's youngest. You always were a little spit fire. Speaking when you should be silent." Loghain said eyeing her.

"My father taught me to speak my mind and stand up for my beliefs. I was his little spit fire, and he never tried to change that. He was a great man and will forever be remembered as such." Lyanna replied with a smile.

"Loghain that is enough. You wanted me here to go over your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then...?" Cailan asked, trying to coax his away from Lyanna.

Loghain backed away turning to Cailan. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover."

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the tower of Ishal in the ruins yes? Who shall light this beacon?" Cailan asked pointing on the map to where the tower stood.

Loghain straightened looking at the map. "I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and Lyanna to make sure it's done." Cailan said looking up at Lyanna.

Lyanna's eyes widened, her blood boiling even more. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was doing this to keep her from battle. This was unbelievable, and she wasn't going to let it happen. She was as capable as any other to fight, she didn't need protecting. "I won't be in battle! I thought all of the Grey Wardens were needed on the field!"

"How dare you speak out against the king!?" Loghain shouted angrily.

She shout a threatening stare at Loghain. "Oh please, you all but called him a fool earlier and you are shouting at me because I think the wrong call is being made. Save it Loghain, you are no better than I." She looked back at Cailan, fire in her eyes. "Are you sure this is the right call your Majesty? There is no other reason that you wouldn't want Alistair and myself in the battle?"

"This is a very important job Lyanna, maybe even more important than being on the battle field fighting darkspawn." He said staring at her.

He wasn't going to change his mind and she could see that. Gritting her teeth she backed off and nodded. "I'll do my best your Majesty."

"I'm sure you will make us all proud." Cailan replied.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens to much. Is that wise Cailan?" Loghain asked.

Cailan looked at him with a grown. "Enough of you conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

"Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing." Duncan interjected stepping forward.

Loghain grunted. "There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds."

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" Cailan asked.

"I... yes your Majesty." Duncan said with a nod.

A man that could only be a mage stepped out of no where and addressed Cailan. "Your Majesty, the tower and it's beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi..."

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!" The Grand Cleric spat cutting him off.

Loghain groaned, "Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!" Cailan shouted.

"Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all." Loghain nodded.

The meeting broke up after than, everyone going to do their part to prepare for the up coming battle. Duncan returned to the camp to prepare and inform Alistair of the job that Cailan had given them. Lyanna knew he was not going to be happy about being kept from the battle.

"What!? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asked angrily.

"This is by the king's personal request Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan said.

"Right... so he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding a torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair snapped snarkily.

Lyanna nodded. "I agree with Alistair. We should be in battle."

"That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn... exciting or no."

Alistair sighed. "I get it. I get it. Just know that, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawling the line. Darkspawn of no."

"You know I think I'd like to see that." Lyanna chuckled looking over at him.

"For you, maybe. But it would have to be a pretty dress." Alistair replied with a smirk.

Duncan sighed shaking his head. "The tower is on the other side of the of the gorge from the kings camp, the way that we came from when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll over look the entire valley."

"How will we know when it is time to light the beacon?"

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"And if the archdemon really does show itself? What are we to do then."

Alistair looked at Lyanna seeing just a hint of fear in those grey/blue eyes. He nudged her and smiled. "We soil our drawers, that's what." He was greatful to see her chuckle.

"If the archdemon does in fact appear, leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you." Duncan replied. Through the jokes he could tell both of them were scared. If only he could help prepare them for what was to come.

"How much time will we have once we set off?"

"The battle is about to begin, the darkspawn grow nearer by the minute. Once I leave move quickly. You'll have less than an hour..."

"Can we join the battle afterward?" Lyanna persisted. She didn't want to be stuck guarding a beacon when she could be in the field helping her comrades.

"Lyanna, I know you are eager to fight with us, as is Alistair, but please it is important that you two stay with the teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed I can assure you we will send word. Do you understand?"

Lyanna hung her head and kicked at the dirt. _Damn you Cailan, I swear to the Maker I'll make you pay for this!_

"Lyanna, I need to know that you will do as I ask of you." Duncan said, staring at her.

She looked up at him with a small nod of the head. "You have my word Duncan. Alistair and I will light the beacon and stand guard by it unless you send word for us to join you."

"Then I must take my leave and join the other on the field. From here you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." He said beginning to walk away, but Alistair called out to him.

"Duncan..."

Duncan turned to Alistair with a warm smile.

"May the Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all." With that a nodded to them both and went to take his place on the field with the King and the rest of the army.

Lyanna and Alistair spent a short time preparing their equipment, each taking a pack of their own with a small amount of healing politces and salved. Lyanna even soaked some arrows in spider venom and she strapped the bow she had given to Daveth on her back.

"I thought you said you couldn't use that bow. Something about not being made of the wood from Highevers forest." Alistair said jokingly.

"Would you have rathered those two had just one more thing to fight about?" Lyanna retorted.

"You make a very good point. I'm glad I have you around for you quick thinking." He smiled.

Lyanna laughed fastening the quiver to her left hip. "I'm glad to have you around to." She said picking up the arrows from the bowl of venom and dropping them head down into the quiver. "I feel like I should apologize Alistair."

He wrinkled his nose. "Why would you need to apologize?"

"I think I'm the reason you are being sent to light the beacon. Cailan... Cailan doesn't like me, so a strategically decided to send both of us to the tower so I couldn't point out that he was keeping me from battle because of his disliking me." Lyanna sighed, lying again. She was going to have to stop doing this.

"Cailan is an ass, and even more unintelligent than me. It maybe true he doesn't like you, but he is sending us to that tower because he isn't using his brain. I've been around when he and Duncan have talked. Duncan has told him time and time again that all of the Grey Wardens needed to be on the field on the day of battle. If the archdemon shows itself all of us are going to be needed on the battlefield, but Cailan just won't listen. All he cares about is being remembered for as many heroic deeds as he can manage to fit into his life before he goes on to the Maker." Alistair said strapping his shield to his back.

 _Yes, Cailan always was so eager to be remembered, but that's because of his father. Maric was an amazing man indeed._ Lyanna said watching Alistair. "You not unintelligent Alistair. Please don't say things like that about yourself."

Alistair looked at her quite surprised. He had been making jokes about his lack of intelligence all his life. Usually people only laughed and shook their heads at him, some even agreed openly. He next fretted over it much, it didn't bother him. After all he was the one making the joke so why should it bother anyone else, much less him. He felt funny about it, but he was glad to know she thought he was intelligent and that she didn't like even him joking that he wasn't. He felt almost giddy enough to chuckle, but he held it back. Instead he nodded, "I'll do my best. After making jokes like that it might take a while to completely stop though."

Lyanna opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by distant shouts and howling of several mabari hounds. Looking to Alistair she grabbed her last dagger and slipped it into it's sheath. "We should get going."

Alistair nodded and they headed off toward the bridge.

* * *

Lyanna and Alistair arrived at the bridge just in time to see the horde of darkspawn and Cailans' army clash together. She could even see a tiny speck of gold which was Cailan cutting down the horde surrounding him left and right. The two watched for a moment wishing they were down in the battle to, giving each other a knowing glance they turned and began to run across the bridge to the tower of Ishal. Fire balls flew at them hitting the bridge violently. There were several piece of the bridge which had crumbled already under the massive assault it was taking. Lyanna ran ahead keeping an eye on Nymiria who was already on the other side of the bridge waiting for them and making sure there was no danger up ahead.

Alistair watches as a flaming ball was launched into the air, he watch as it came to the bridge and his heart skipped several beats. Quickly he sped forward, he leaped into the air and pushed Lyanna forward hard. She shouted turning in the air to see what had hit her. She was shocked to see Alistair falling with her. They landed on the ground Alistair using his body as a shield to protect Lyanna a the flaming ball of rock smashed into the bridge, taking out a huge chunk of the stone. Alistair pushed himself up looking down at Lyanna who was staring at him in shock still.

"You okay?" He asked standing quickly and pulling her to her feet. He stood very still as she grabbed hold of his forearms to steady herself as she looked dumbfounded at the place where the flaming rock had hit looking into the hole it had made and down to the jagged earth below. When she still didn't speak Alistair shook her gently. "Lyanna are you okay?"

Lyanna shook her head and looked up at him. "That makes three time now." She whispered.

"Three times of what?"

"You have saved my life three times now. The Maker must have sent you to watch over me." She said, her eyes still a bit glazed over from shock.

Alistair blushed a bit and let go of her. "I'm not keeping count. Come on, we have to get to the tower." He said and they began running again.

They crossed the bridge with only a few stumbles from the quakes of more flaming rocks smashing into the bridge. Nymiria barked happily when they reached her. She sniffed at Lyanna checking to make sure she was unharmed and to Lyanna's shocked moved to Alistair next. Nuzzling his hands and sniffing him, with a satisfied chuff she galloped forward to make sure the way ahead of them was also clear. Lyanna and Alistair followed a few feet behind her. When they reach the area leading to the tower they found a Nymiria standing by mage and one of Loghain's men, they seemed to be waiting for them.

The guard stepped forward looking a bit panicked. This seemed very odd to Lyanna, all they had to do here was light a beacon. How dangerous could that be?

"You... you're Grey Wardens aren't you?!"

"Yes, we are here to make sure the beacon is light. What is going on, surely you've gotten the signal by now, the battle is well under way down there." Lyanna demanded.

"T-the... The tower... it's been taken!"

"What are you talking about man? Taken how?" Alistair asked.

"The darkspawn... they came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead! Those that aren't are just trying to stay alive. They just keep coming... no matter how many we slay." The guard panicked.

"Then we must light the beacon ourselves." He pointed to the guard. "You make your way to Loghain. If we can't get the beacon lite he needs to be told that the King needs his charge now!" Then he pointed to the mage. "You come with us, we could use your magic in there."

The mage nodded and the guard ran off. Their way to the tower was blocked by about a dozen darkspawn. Nothing that they four cold not handle quickly. Spells quickly froze them or set them ablaze, while Lyanna hung back picking off each target she picked with ease. And Alistair and Nymiria were there to take care of any that came to close to Lyanna and the mage. Alistair's blade slicing through flesh with ease and Nymiria attacking with her monstrous teeth and claws. Finally at the tower the group stopped from a moment to catch their breath. Lyanna had been struck with yet another arrow and needed healing. Luckily the mage made quick work of it, snapping the arrow in two, pulling it out, and then resting his palms on the open holes.

Heat seared her skin and Lyanna shouted, grabbing Alistairs' offered hand and squeezing it tightly. She had never been healed by magic before and was hoping she wouldn't have to many more times. "Damn it! That burns!" She shouted as the mage stood with a nod.

"We ready to go in?" Alistair asked as she let go of his hand.

"Yeah, let's go kick some darkspawn ass!" Lyanna said excitedly.

Alistair couldn't help but chuckle as they made their way up the steps and into the tower. That was where the real fun began. The guard was right, no matte how many Genlocks and Hurlocks they slayed more came at them. Lyanna was exhausted as she released another arrow, it hit it's target and the Hurlock fell to the ground with a thud. They others were just as tired, and the mage was chucking lyrium like crazy to replenish his health and mana. Lyanna shouldered her bow, checking her quiver. Three arrows left.

"Have to find more arrows, or I'll be switching to my daggers soon."

"I'll keep an eye out for some." Alistair said wiping the blood from his blade and sheathing it. "Makers breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

Lyanna laughed at him as she searched through crates for more arrows.

"What pray tell is funny?" He asked.

"Weren't you complaining about not getting to fight back at camp?"

"Point taken"

She was silent for a few more moments as they all looked threw crates. Collectively they found thirty-five arrows, Lyanna prayed to the Maker that would be enough.

Before they entered the next part of the room Lyanna laughed again.

"My your mind is working quite hard isn't it? What is funny now?" Alistair asked over his shoulder.

"You could try telling them they're in the wrong place."

Nymiria looked up a Lyanna with a whine of complaint.

"Right, because this is clearly all just one big misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later. At any rate, we need to hurry! We have to light that signal fire, Teyrn Loghain is waiting." He said hastily opening the door and climbing the stairs to the next floor.

There were even more darkspawn in the next two floors. It was like the closer they came to the beacon the more enemies there were to fight. Out of arrows and with no time to hunt for more one the floor right before the beacon Lyanna was fighting side by side with Alistair. They moved beautifully together, if there had been no darkspawn it would have looked as if they were dancing. Alistair was managing to use his shield to cover both of them, he and Lyanna springing from behind it slicing and stabbing at whatever same their way. Nymiria at their feet leaping from left to right at any darkspawn that made it past their blades. One of the mages fire balls whizzed past Lyanna and struck a Hurlock in the face. It screeched in pain grabbing it's face and stumbling backward. Lyanna took the opportunity to dart around the shield and to the unsuspecting darkspawn. She stabbed once the blade sinking into it's left side, twice this blade finding it's home in the soft meat of the neck. With a shout of rage she ripped the blade from it's left side and plunged it down into the Hurlocks heart simultaneously ripping the other blade from it's neck. Blood spread over her as the beast fell to the ground with one last gurgle.

Whipping her blades over her pants she then slide the daggers back into their sheaths. Sighing she fell to one knee, bracing herself with one fist planted firmly on the floor. Alistair ran up to her sheathing his own sword without even bothering to whip it off, Nymiria on his heals.

"Lyanna are you alright?!" He asked panickily looking her over for any injuries.

"No... I'm fine. I just, haven't fought this hard in a while. I got a little light headed there, need to catch my breath." She said breathing heavily.

"Lyanna, we don't have time for a break. We have to get to the beacon. Once we get there you can rest all you want." Alistair said calmly.

She looked up at him, black circles were beginning to form under her eyes she was so exhausted. Alistairs' heart sank, he could see she didn't have much more in her, hell he didn't have much more in him and he was a ex-Templar now Warden who had spent every day for many years training for several hours with no rest. There was something about these darkspawn, it was like their job was to keep them from the beacon. But how could they possible know what lighting that beacon would do? Even with a archdemon to organize them they shouldn't be this smart.

"Lyanna I'm exhausted to, just a little longer I promise." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lyanna took a deep breath and nodded pushing herself slowly to her feet, he helped her all the way up. They searched for more arrows for Lyanna so she wouldn't have to use much more strength than she had to. By the Makers grace they collectively found more than would even fit in her quiver. They climbed the last flight of stairs stopping in front of a wooden door. Lyanna felt the hair at the back of her neck begin to prickle. She grabbed Alistair by the arm and he looked back at her, she nodded to the door.

"You feel it don't you?" He asked.

"What is that?"

"It's them, you're feeling the darkspawn. I can feel it to, it seems like there is just one in there, be ready." He said, pulling his sword from it's sheath.

Nymiria stood next to Lyanna letting out soft, low growls. Alistair shoved the door open running in to the room. The mage went next, then Nymiria and Lyanna. They all gasped at what they saw, except Nymiria who let out a frightened whine. The walls were covered in blood, body parts strewn all over the room, little pools of blood forming around them. And in the corner right next to the beacon that needed to be lit to signal Loghain sat a humongous Ogre gnawing on what looked like used to be a mans leg. It turned it's massive head in the parties direction almost as soon as they entered the room. It looked like it had just been sitting here having a snack and waiting for them. Dropping the leg it let out a ear busting roar and stood up stomping toward them.

The mage cast an ice spell hitting the Ogre in the left leg, freezing it in place. Alistair charged at the beast letting out a war cry. The mage moved left hitting it with lightening and Lyanna and Nymiria moved right. She quickly pulled two arrows from her quiver and knocked them, lifting the bow she steadied herself aiming right for the ugly beasts eyes, losing the arrows they flew through the room meeting their mark head on both sinking deep into the eye and temple of the Ogre.

It roared on anger turning it's massive head toward Lyanna. With a grunt it jerked it's frozen leg, the ice splintering and then bursting apart into little pieces. With a swipe of it's arm Alistair was sent flying across the room and the beast began to charge at Lyanna. Quickly she dropped her bow and grabbed her daggers from there sheaths, it Ogre was mere feet away from her. Bending her legs, she mustered the last of her strength and jumped into the air and dived into a flip as the Ogre passed under her. Flexing her tightened her grip on the daggers and drove them deep into the back of the Ogres' head. Let them go she continued her flip landing on the ground behind the Ogre as it stumbled and fell, the weight of it's body shaking the floor.

She turned and walked up the dead corpse, bending over and yanking the daggers from it's skull. Nymiria barked behind her and she spun around. Alistair was leaned against the far wall holding his side. In the blink of an eyes Lyanna was off the Ogres' back, she grabbed her bow and ran over to Alistair, kneeling next to him. "Alistair!" She shouted.

"Oh, please don't shout... My head is killing me." He moaned looking at her, then he smiled. "You know you're very beautiful in the moon like. Your hairs shines like a ravens feathers, just the slightest hint of blue."

Lyanna smiled, "I think you hit your head a little hard there tough guy." She turned to the mage. "Light the beacon quickly, then place a barrier over the door. We can't let anymore of those things get to us." She turned back to Alistair, placing her bow on the floor and shrugging he pack off her shoulders. She knew with the mage sustaining a barrier over the door she would not have his aid in helping Alistair, so she was going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Politces, bandages, and keeping him awake until she could get help for him. She heard the fire of the beacon crackling and her nerves settled a little.

 _With Loghain and his men entering the battle field this should all be over with in the hour. Keeping him awake for that long won't be to hard._ She thought as she pulled the bandages, a healing politce, and salve from her pack. She was ready to begin patching him up when the mage grunted behind her.

"I can't hold this much longer. There are to..."

Lyanna grabbed her bow turning and knocking and arrow just in time to see the mage fall to the ground and the door burst open. She had no time to react as arrows flew at her fired by the dozen or so darkspawn that had darted into the room. She shouted as they pierced her skin. One in the knee, two in the shoulder, and imbedding deep into her side. She gasped, letting lose her arrow, but it bounced of the wall as she fell to the ground. She lay there, feeling her consciousness slipping fast. The last thing she saw was a large foot with sharp talons coming at her.

* * *

Cailan was relieved to see the beacon lit, not because it would be signaling Loghain, he knew that bastard wasn't coming. No he was relieved that his brother and Lyanna were safe. Almost didn't see the Ogre running at him until it was to late. It snatched him up and pulled him right up to it's nasty looking face letting out an earth shaking roar.

 _Take care of her brother. She needs you more than you'll probably ever know._ He thought staring the Ogre down. There was mind shattering pain shooting through his body and then everything went black.

* * *

Lyanna's eyes flew open as she sucked in a breath. She threw herself into a sitting position and frantically looked around the room she was in. She wasn't in the tower and there were no darkspawn around which was good, but where was she? And how had she managed to get out of that certain death situation she had been in? Finally her eyes landed on something familiar. The woman she had met in the Wilds was standing with her back to her, but she must have heard the heavy breathing because she turned to face Lyanna with a slight smile. What was her name again?

"Ah, your eyes finally open mother will be pleased." She said.

"You're... you're that woman from the Wilds right? The name was... Morrigan right?" Lyanna asked, her head felt very fuzzy at that moment. She had definitely sat us to fast, but that dream she had. I was so real... Cailan and the Ogre, and then it... it just. _No! Stop that, I need to focus on what's going on here._

"That's right... I remember you. You took us to your mother and she gave us the Grey Warden treaties.

"Don't strain yourself. You're remembering days ago. You were injured in that tower and Mother rescued you. You don't remember anything of that?" She asked handing Lyanna a wooden mug filled with water.

Lyanna took it with shaky hands and took a long drink. She was so thirsty. She lowered the cup and looked at Morrigan thinking hard, trying to pull some memories to the surface. "I don't... remember. We were in the tower fighting darkspawn, we were so tired. Then there was an Ogre in the beacon room, killed it, lit the beacon. Then lots of darkspawn and shouting. Then, nothing... Where is Alistair? Nymiria?" Lyanna panicked trying to stand but a sharp pain shot through her right side. Grabbing it she fell back to the bed.

"Again, don't strain yourself. Mother healed you as best she could. But she needed to rest before she healed you completely."

"Wait" She looked up at Morrigan again. "You mother rescued me? How? How did she get to the tower it was littered with darkspawn?" Lyanna asked, the pain in her side still throbbing.

"You people take everything important for granted while you worry of things that do not matter. What is important is that you lived, not how you survived. As for the battle, the man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn have won your battle." She said plainly.

Lyanna couldn't believe the words Morrigan had spoken. "What?! Loghain quit the field? That fucking bastard! Why would he do this?" Lyanna squeezed the edges of the bed, her head beginning to spin. _No! That means everyone in dead. The soldier, the Grey Wardens... Duncan. And... and..._

"Those this Loghain abandoned in battle were massacred."

"No..." Lyanna whispered, tears filling her eyes. "All of them? The Wardens? Cai... The... the king?"

"Yes, and by your reaction you must have been quite close to some of them. I'm sorry for your lose, not that it means much coming from a stranger whom you have met only once before. You're friend... he is taking the news worst than you are. He has veered between denial and grief since mother told him. He is outside by the fire." Morrigan said as she turned and made her way to a dresser on the other side of the room. From one of the drawers she pulled out Lyanna's leather armor and brought it over to the bed. Setting at the foot of the bed she looked at Lyanna. "I mended the leather as best I could, but I am no armorer. I would suggest once you find the nearest town to replace these."

"Thank you, it really is tricky to repair leathers." She said placing a hand on her breast plate.

"I imagine no one in his position would be." Lyanna spoke again, more to herself than Morrigan. "He just lost what he considered his family. By the Maker what was Loghain thinking? I know he disagreed with Cailan's methods, and in his trust in the Wardens... but to turn and leave. All of those people killed, because of the actions of one mans treachery. This is horrible."

"Many people die in many battle because of decisions one man makes. This is not new and it will not be the last time it happens. What is important is that you are still alive, and you can now reveal his treachery so he may never do it again." Morrigan stated placing her hands on her hips.

Lyanna looked a her with stone cold eyes. "I'm a soldier, I know how many people die in the field when a bad call is made. But even so, whether you have been through it once or a hundred times you never expect it to happen. And when it does you are on less shocked than you were the first time."

Morrigan stared at her for a few moments contemplating with what Lyanna had said, in the end she decided not to press the issue further. "Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

Lyanna nodded and grabbed her chest piece. "Then I will go see her shortly. Thank you for helping me Morrigan, but could I bother you with a few more questions while I put my armor on?"

"I do not need thanks 'tis Mother who did all the work. Ask the questions you have and I will answer them to the best of my knowledge." She said watching Lyanna slip the breath plate over her head and begin fiddling with the buckles. _She speaks true when she says she is a soldier. She puts on her armor like she has done it a thousand times before._

As Lyanna finished up with the last buckle of her breath plate she looked at Morrigan. "How bad were my injuries? Besides the pain in this side I feel fine, but I swear I got hit with a lot more arrows than that."

Morrigan smiled, "The darkspawn did nothing Mother could not heal. The only reason you side is not yet healed is because you did have many injuries. Mother took care of the more serious ones on you both, but she needed to rest. She is an elderly woman after all."

Lyanna nodded slipping on her boots so she could begin putting on her leg armor. "Are we truly safe here? It seems like we are so near to where the darkspawn have been, can they really not find us?"

"For the moment. Mother has cast many spells and put up magical barriers to conceal us and keep the darkspawn away." Morrigan replied.

"And why did your mother save us? Two Grey Wardens? Not only that, we are new Wardens. Would have been better to save Wardens with more experience... or The King."

Morrigan chuckled, "I have asked Mother the same thing, but she tells me nothing. Maybe you were the only one's she could rescue in time. I would have rescued your king, he would have fetched a much higher ransom than the two of you."

"Yes... much higher. But is gold really important to you? Out here? It seems you would have most everything you would need to survive."

Another chuckle, this one sounding quite condescending. "Who says I would ransom for coin? Gold has it's uses I'm sure, but power... power can get you much further and much more."

"Are there really no survivors?" Lyanna asked, still hoping she would get a different answer than before.

"Only stragglers... Trust me, you would not want to see what is happening out there in that valley now."

Lyanna finished with her armor standing up and staring at Morrigan. "I can handle it, I'd like you to tell me."

Morrigan cocked her head, staring at Lyanna. _What good will it do her to hear this?_ "Are you sure you wish me to describe this? 'Tis a truly unpleasant scene."

"Please, I need to know."

Morrigan sighed shaking her head. "The battlefield is a grisly scene... Bodies scattered everywhere and the darkspawn swarm them... feeding, I assume. I cannot say why, but any survivors they find, they drag underground with them."

A glimmer of hope shown in Lyanna's eyes as she looked at Morrigan. "So... there are survivors. Maybe they could be rescued."

"If you are willing to run into the midst of the horde, perhaps." She purred. It sounded like she almost wished Lyanna would do this, and that she wanted to be there if she did. Just to see how well it went. "But even then we speak of darkspawn. A rescue from their layer is hardly likely."

"No..." Lyanna started, but she couldn't come up with a convincing argument. There was no way two Grey Wardens could take on a darkspawn horde by themselves, much less two newly recruited Grey Wardens. "You're right. DAMN IT! Why would Loghain do this? The Hero of Ferelden abandoning the king and all of the soldiers fighting beside him. This can't all be just because he picked me and Alistair to light the charge beacon. That would just be foolish." Lyanna could feel her head pulsing she was so mad. "He can't think he is going to get away with this."

"I cannot give you the answers you seek, for I do not even know this Loghain. Perhaps you should ask Mother of it. She tends to know more of things than she should, especially things she should know nothing of at all." Morrigan offered.

"That's right she did say she wanted to see me didn't she? I should speak with her before I cause myself a worst headache." Lyanna said.

"I agree, then you can be on your way."

"Morrigan, thank you again for your help, and putting up with all of my questions. Living out here with only yourself and your Mother, it must be frustrating to have someone all of the sudden in your home and playing a game of twenty questions. I will always remember your patience with me." Lyanna smiled, then without giving Morrigan time to answer she walked to the door of the hut and stepped outside.

The sun shown threw the trees onto a pond in front of the house. There stood Alistair and Morrigans' Mother looking out at the water and Lyanna's heart fluttered. _Thank you Maker, he really is okay._ She sighed and began walking toward them. As she came closer Morrigans' Mother turned to face her.

"See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden awake and unharmed. You worry to much young man. And I before you get all bent out of sorts, I rescued your hound to, but that fool mutt and off a while ago. I'm sure she will return though." She said with a slight smile.

Alistair spun around seeing Lyanna walking toward them. Racing over to her, he grabbed her and pulled him into his chest, hugging her tightly.

Lyanna inhaled in surprise her nose instantly filling with the sent of leather and musk. Then before she could protest he had let go of her. His check I light shade of pink.

"You... You're alive." He smiled, his cheeks a light pink color because of him blushing. "I thought for sure you were dead."

Lyanna collected herself and straightened. "Nope thanks to Morrigans' and her Mother I feel great. Bit of a headache, but I caused that myself sadly. I appreciated your concern Alistair."

"Of course I'm concerned. We're are family now, we have to look out for each other. Oh by the Maker...Lyanna, everyone is dead. The King and his soldiers, the Grey Wardens..." Alistair swallowed, biting back the tears that wanted to pour from his eyes. "Duncan. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you too."

Lyanna could see that Alistair wasn't going to be able to hold in his grief much longer, she had to help him hold it together until he could be in private. They had rescued them from death, but something told Lyanna that they would not at all sympathetic about his lose of Duncan. "Hey, I 'm not going anywhere. It will take more than a few darkspawn to right me off."

"That's just it Lyanna, if Morrigans' Mother hadn't showed up we would be dead in that tower right now." Alistair replied.

"I am right here boy, do not speak of me as if I am not." Morrigans' Mother snapped.

Alistair looked at her a bit startled. "I.. I didn't mean... bur what do we call you? You never told us your name."

She chucked. "Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind Folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

"The Flemeth of legends? Daveth was right... you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you" Alistair asked staring at her.

Flemeth laughed. "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well has it not?"

"She's right Alistair, who cares who she is? She saved our lives, that is all that matters. And we are very greatful for it by the way, but we have bigger things to worry about now. We are the last two Wardens in Ferelden right Alistair?"

"Yes" He nodded. "All of the other Ferelden Wardens were on the battlefield. Maybe some escaped." He finished hopefully.

Lyanna shook her head sadly. "From, what Morrigan has told me of the battlefield, it seems very unlikely that there are any survivors. And know along with finding out how in the hell two Wardens are to defeat a Blight, we also have to deal with Loghain."

Alistairs' sadness was suddenly gone, and replaced with anger. "This makes no sense! Why would Loghain do this?! It's no secret that he disliked Cailan's trust in the Wardens, but to betray him like this. It's... it's unbelievable."

"That's a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." Flemeth interjected.

"Well neither Cailan or Loghain believed this was a true Blight. He most likely sees the darkspawn as a minor threat, but the fact that the darkspawn stormed the tower proves that there is an archdemon right?" She asked, looking to Alistair. "The attack was to organized for it not to be so."

"The archdemon organizes them... so yes, they would be capable of exactly what happened at the tower." He replied.

"Loghain couldn't possibly be seeking the throne, could he?"

Alistair crossed his arms over his chest. "He is the queens father. With Cailan gone she will undoubtedly seek aid from her father in ruling the kingdom."

"Huh, no likely. I know Anora, and I know how she treated Cailan. She only married him for the crown and she made herself the true ruler of Ferelden. She just used Cailan to give the orders." Lyanna said in disgust.

"If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never stand for it! There would be a civil war!" Alistair assured her.

"Arl Eamon? Of course, he was Cailan's uncle... do you think he could help us?"

"He wasn't at Ostagar so he still has all of his men. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. I'm sure he could help us. Of course he would."

"I don't want to speak ill of the Arl. Alistair, but keep in mind that Teyrn Loghain was also and honorable man." Lyanna pointed out.

"The Arl would never do what Loghain did. I know him to well." Alistair said defensively.

Lyanna nodded. "Well then, if you say you know I trust you."

"I..." He began to argue, but realized what she had said. "Well, thank you for your trust. I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help will be enough. He can't defeat the darkspawn horde by himself." Alistair said.

Lyanna could tell he was reaching the point of complete defeat when she heard a muffled bark coming toward them. She looked and saw Nymiria running toward them as fast as she could, carrying a pack in her mouth, Lyanna recognized the sword and shield strapped to it immediately. "Nymiria! You got my pack!" She shouted with delight as the hound dropped the pack and leapt at Lyanna, knocking her to the ground.

Lyanna shrieked as she hit the ground, her hound covering her face in kisses. She side burning where is had not yet been healed. "Nymiria you big brute get off me! I'm fine, I'm fine... you're making me rip my stitches. Get off!" She said pushing into Nymiria's chest.

Alistair grabbed hold of Nymiria's collar tightly and yanked her backward roughly. "Down girl"

Nymiria whined, looking up at him, but sat calmly while he helped Lyanna to her feet. Lyanna stared at Nymiria, just sitting there looking at the two of them, then she looked at Alistair. He smiled and looked at Nymiria. "I know girl. You were worried about her to."

"What have you done to my hound?" Lyanna asked in amazement.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"She never listens to anyone, but me." She said, still in disbelief.

"I'm good with animals." He simply said.

Lyanna shook her head and he attention was drawn to her pack, that's when she saw three pieces of parchment paper sticking out of the top. She dropped down and opened her pack looking at the scrolls a bright smile forming on her face. "Nymiria! You really are to smart to be a dog" She beamed.

"What? That pack can't be that important." Alistair said.

"It's not the pack, it's what's in it!" She shouted jumping to her feet with one of the scrolls and holding it out to Alistair. He took it, a confused look on his face, until he opened it. "It's the treaties!" Lyanna said happily. "Duncan never took them from me, they were still in my pack! Alistair, we can use these to get help from the elves, dwarves, and The Circle."

Flemeth smiled. "See, there is a smart lass."

"That's right! They are obligated to help us during a Blight!" Alistair exclaimed happily, grabbing Lyanna by the waist he picked her up spinning her around. He had forgotten all about his shyness and as he placed her back on the ground he placed a kiss in her left check bone.

Lyanna blushed violently placing a hand on the spot he had kissed her as she smiled up at him. He realized then what he had done and began to turn red himself, taking a step back with a nervous chuckle.

Flemeth cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her, both pushing the latest even out of their minds. "I maybe old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else... this sounds much like an army to me."

Alistair looked back to Lyanna, confidence covered his face. "Do you think we can really do this? Go to Redcliffe, and these other places and... build an army?"

Lyanna smiled, noticing his confidence made him even more alluring to her. "I don't think it will be as easy as that, but if we work together as a team... I'm positive that we can do this. It could take a bit of time, but given the time we can get it done."

"So you are set then? Ready to become the Grey Wardens you were meant to be?" Flemeth asked.

Lyanna looked at the old Witch of the Wilds then a the ground, thinking for a moment, then responded. "It's a lot of responsibility to take on, and yes I would rather be home in Highever right now training in the yards with my brother and the other soldiers, but I promised Duncan that I would become a Grey Warden and defeat the Blight. I will keep my word no matter what I would rather be doing, there is no one else that can to this, but us. And I believe that if we stick together it can be done, I have to believe that."

Alistair looked at her smiling. He had never met anyone with such determination, such passion, such commitment. He had never been so proud as to call someone a fellow Warden as he was right know to call her one. "I believe so to." He finally said with a nod.

Lyanna smiled back at him, them looked at Flemeth. "Flemeth, thank you for saving us, and all of the other help you have provided. I believe we are ready to be on our way."

"I need no thanks lass, and before you go I believe there is a bit more aid that I can offer." She smiled looking over to the door of the hut, just as it opened and Morrigan emerged.

"The stew is bubbling Mother," She said walking toward them. "Shall we have two guests for the eve?"

Flemeth looked at her with a mischievous smile. "The Wardens will be leaving shortly, dear girl. And you will be joining them."

"That is such a... What?"

"What?" Followed a shocked Alistair.

"You have ears so I know you heard me. You will accompany the Grey Wardens in their efforts to end the Blight." Flemeth replied.

"Thank you Flemeth, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to..."

Flemeth cut her off sharply. "Don't be foolish girl. Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows these Wilds and can help you maneuver around the horde."

Morrigan looked upon her mother quite angered. "Have I o say in this?"

"Why would you, I assumed you would be thrilled. You have been itching to leave the Wilds for years now. Here is your chance."

Lyanna saw there was no point in arguing with the woman, and she was right they would need all the help they could get. "Very well, but I will not keep her with us against her will. Something tells me I couldn't even if I tried. Know that if at any point in time she wishes to leave our company she is free to do so. She has no obligation to us, this is by her choice."

Morrigan looked at Lyanna partly pleased with her answer and partly shocked. She had never meet a person who dared disagree with Mother, whether passively or aggressively. And she had never had another person pay her any mind, much less any respect. _Perhaps traveling with this woman will not be as bad as I fear._

"Not to.. look a gift horse in the mouth." Alistair interrupted. "But won't this only add to the long list of problems we already have? Outside of these Wilds, she's an apostate."

Flemeth grunted, folding her arms over her chest. "Perhaps I should have left you in that tower... if you do not wish the help of us apostates."

"Point taken." Alistair sighed.

"Plus, I highly doubt with everything happening in Ferelden people will be worrying about an apostate doing no harm to anyone." Lyanna added.

"You obviously haven't dealt with many Templars. They take apostates very seriously." Alistair said.

Morrigan turned back to Flemeth. "Mother... this is not how I wanted this. I'm not even ready..."

"You have been ready for years girl, you just haven't taken the jump. They will need your help. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. Without the help of everyone they can get, they will surely fail. Then we will all perish under the Blight. Even I."

Morrigan sighed looking at the ground. "I... understand."

Flemeth then looked to Alistair and Lyanna. "And you Grey Wardens, do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

Lyanna nodded. "I believe I speak for both of us when I say we understand. I promise, Morrigan will come to no harm while traveling with us."

"Allow me to get my things if you please." Morrigan huffed pivoting and matching back into the hut mumbling under her breath.

* * *

Lyanna and Alistair stood discussing different plans of action while Morrigan gathered her things. Flemeth had disappeared into the hut soon after Morrigan, so they were, for the moment, left alone to think. They never really came up with a set plan by the time Flemeth and Morrigan emerged from the hut again.

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest we head to a small village north of the Wilds making that our first stop. We can get supplies and maybe even horses there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours." Morrigan said flatly.

"You are much more knowledgeable than I about the Wilds and the area surrounding it. I would prefer you speak your mind." Said Lyanna.

Flemeth let out a barking laugh. "You will regret saying that in a short time."

"Dear sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment." Morrigan hissed.

"Well I always said if you wanted something done do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards."

"Lyanna should we really be taking an apostate along because her mother says so? This could really cause us a lot of trouble we don't need right now." Alistair said. He really didn't like this witch, not because of his days as a Templar, but there was just something about her that rubbed him the wrong way.

"Alistair, we need all the help we can get. And we are Grey Wardens, if Templars try to capture her, we can say we have conscripted her to help us defeat the Blight. Surely most of the Wardens who are mages were conscripted, or you would have none. They wouldn't dare interfere with Warden business... would they?" She said uncertain.

"You never know with Templars. It depends on what kind of mood they are in or what kind of day they're having. Oh, I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken aid wherever they could find it." Alistair agreed begrudgingly.

Morrigan placed her hands on her hips glaring at him. "Oh I'm so pleased to have our approval." She trilled.

"Huh, though maybe it would have been best for you to have requested her as our silent companion." Alistair huffed.

Lyanna shook her head at both of them. _Oh this is going to be a long journey._

"Farwell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned down hut." Morrigan said dryly.

"Bah. 'Tis far more likely you will return to the entire area, my hut included, swallowed by the Blight." Flemeth snapped.

Morrigans' eyes widened and she took a small step back. "I... all I meant was..."

"Yes I know. Do try to have fun dear. Remember, I have taken care of myself for years before you came of age. I'm still more than capable." Flemeth said.

"Good bye Mother..." Morrigan said one last time, a tinge of sadness creeping through her tough exterior.

"We will bring her home safely. Thank you for all you have done for is Flemeth, it will not be forgotten." Lyanna said.

With goodbyes and thanks exchanged the four went on their way. The first stop, Lothering... the next, yet to be decided.

* * *

 **Okay, so I really didn't want to end this chapter here. I wanted to put Flemeth's Hut and Lothering all in one chapter, but with my last save I was over 10k words. So Lothering is going to have it's own chapter, but the good news is that one should be up soon because since I was going to have both of these in the same chapter I already have all of the dialog written down, I just been to write all the extra stuff. So maybe by the end of next week I'll get the next chapter posted, if not by Friday I'd say no later than Tuesday, but then again you all know how life makes totally different plans for you while you're trying to make your own. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and we'll see you again I hope in Chapter 5! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys Chapter 5 is here! I'm having so much fun writing this and I really hope you are enjoying it. I love the Dragon Age games. I you guys want more than this one let me know. I have been thinking really hard about writing one for Awakening, Witch Hunt, DA2, and Inquisition. That will be a ways off though because we are just getting started with this bad boy. Just curious to know your thoughts on it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :))**

* * *

After about and hour of traveling the four were just on the outside of Lothering. Before leaving Flemeth's hut, the witch had mended Lyanna's side so it would no longer be an issue for the upcoming battles that they would undoubtedly in counter. Their journey out of the forest had been easier than expected. Only once did they run into darkspawn, and it had only been a part of Genlocks dragging a wounded soldier behind them. Two arrows from Lyanna had taken them down quite nicely. Sadly there was nothing that could be done for the soldier, and Lyanna ended his suffering quickly and sent him to the Maker. They were tired and hungry as they walked closer and closer to Lothering. Lyanna really hoped there were horses they could buy there, they would make this journey so much easier.

Just outside of Lothering they came upon a group of men blocking the path. The had several wagons and supplies scattered around them. One small wagon even had a goat tied to it. Lyanna could tell by how few men there were and how many wagons and supplies they had that it didn't all belong to them. At least not originally that was. As they came closer one man noticed them and stood up, rousing the other members of the group.

"Wake up, gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. I'd guess the pretty one is the leader." He said cockily as Lyanna and the others stopped in front of them.

"Err... I think we should let these ones pass. They seem different than the rest." Another man said. Lyanna could tell he was simple in the head.

The first man, obviously the leader, looked over his shoulder at him friend. "Nonsense, you simpleton! Greetings, travels!" She exclaimed, finally speaking to Lyanna and the others.

Alistair sneered. "Praying on those fleeing the darkspawn. Disgusting!"

"They are foolish men to get in our way. I say we teach them a lesson." Morrigan said glaring at the men with a devilish smile.

"You know, I hate to say I agree with you." Alistair said.

"Now is that any way to greet someone?" The man asked mockingly offended as he clicked his teeth. "A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

Lyanna placed a hand on her hip staring at standing in their way to Lothering. They really didn't have time for this. "Your friend maybe simple, but he is smarter than you lot. It would be wise to listen to him, we are no refugees."

The man laughed staring her down now. "It's not just refugees sweet girl. Everyone who wishes to pass pays the toll."

"Toll? This is not a toll fee, you are just politely robbing people who are running away from the darkspawn. I dislike people who take advantage of others miss fortune, and I most certainly will not pay your 'toll'."

"Well that is a pity to hear. There are rules you know, and all must abide to them or be punished." The leader sighed. I was clear he didn't wish to be bothered by people who would not comply with their wishes.

"Right... We get to ransack your corpses now. Those are the rules."

"Now, now... just take care of the hound and this man. These two lovely ladies will be of more use to us alive. It does get so lonely at night." The leader smiled at Lyanna.

Lyanna snickered. "Do you really want to take on Grey Wardens?"

"Grey Wardens?" The simply one asked staring at them now. "Hey ain't thems the ones with prices on their heads for killing the king?" He asked the leader.

The leaded looked closely at each member of the group placing his fists on his hips. "Traitors to Ferelden, I hear. That Teyrn Loghain has put quite a bounty on any who are found."

"What?" Alistair asked in disbelief. "Grey Wardens killed the king? That's absurd."

"Well know at least we know how Loghain plans to evade being convicted of treason." Lyanna said, still staring at the man standing in front of her.

"Good thing is he wants you lot dead. So we can still kill you..." He pointed at Alistair. "And keep you two..." He pointed at Lyanna and Morrigan. "At least for a while that is. Lying, robbing, murder, it's all an open field to us. Get them!"

Lyanna jumped back as the leader drew a dagger from his side and sliced at her. A lightening bolt flew past Lyanna's right, sticking the simple men in the chest before he could even draw his blade. Lyanna drew her daggers slicing the back of the leaders hand making him drop his weapon as Nymiria ran past her and jumped on another thug clamping down tightly on his throat. Lyanna jumped at the leader knocking him to the ground. She jumped over him and drove her dagger into the chest of a man running toward her. Alistair sped past her taking down the final two bandits. With out a pause Lyanna spun around sheathing one of her daggers. She stomped over to the bandit leader and grabbed him by his breast plate, pulling him to his feet and putting his face only inches away from her own. He grabbed hold of her wrist trying to wrench her hand from his breast plate, but her grip was to strong.

Breathing heavily she looked at him, watching him tremble as she stared him down. then she spoke, very quietly and calmly. "I am very tired, very hungry, and very short on patience. So no bullshit... I want you to tell me all that you have heard of this rumor about the Wardens killing King Cailan... Now!"

"It doesn't sound like a rumor. Everyone is saying how the Grey Wardens betrayed the king during the darkspawn fight. Got him and themselves killed. The Teyrn pulled out just in time too. He was immediately made the queens regent and put a large bounty on any remaining Grey Wardens found." He said shakily.

Lyanna let go of his breast plate with a sigh. "Get out of here. And don't come back again. People have enough to worry about with the darkspawn and a lying traitor as the new regent. They don't need to fear being robbed or murdered by someone like you."

He shook his head in a agreement, but instead of turning to run he pulled another dagger out and jumped at Lyanna plunging it forward. She had been ready for a stupid move like that. Grabbing the wrist holding the dagger she pushed it up and pulled to the side, breaking the arm quickly. Then she drove the dagger still in her hand up and into the bandits chest. Choking on his own blood he leans forward placing his head on her shoulder. "Not today." She whispered into his ear and let him fall to the ground, pulling the dagger from his chest and sliding it into it's sheath. They searched the bodies, taking any coin they found, Alistair found a Templar amongst them. He had on his person a letter and a locket.

"We should give this to the person it mentions if we see him along the way." Lyanna said as she read over the letter.

Once all of the bodes were looted they looked out over Lothering. Alistair stood next to Lyanna and let out a long sigh.

"Well, there it is. Lothering, pretty as a painting." He said, a little bit of pep in his voice.

Lyanna was thankful to hear him speak. She had worried over his silence the whole journey out of the Wilds.

Morrigan on the other hand obviously had no worries over him at all. For her only comment was enough to light Lyanna's blood aflame. "Ah, so you finally decided to rejoin us have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like to much trouble, I take it?"

"Is my being upset so hard for you to understand? Have you ever lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?" Alistair asked.

"Before or after I stopped laughing?" Morrigan asked with a chuckled.

"Right... Very creepy. Forget I asked."

"How about you lay off Morrigan? It's normal to grieve when you lose someone you care for dearly. And don't even try to act like you wouldn't care if Flemeth died. I saw the look on your face when she spoke of the darkspawn coming and destroying the forest including herself." She said looking at Morrigan sternly.

"You aren't mourning the lose of your family." Morrigan spat back.

Lyanna's eyes widened. "How do you know anything about that?" She demanded.

"You speak in your sleep. Very clearly I might add." She replied.

Lyanna took a slow and steady breath staring at the witch standing in front of her. She looked so smug. "I am dealing with my families death in my own way. Alistair's way of grieving is not mine. And do not ever bring the deaths of my loved ones up again." She growled.

Alistair watched the two women closely. He could tell that Lyanna was taken aback by Morrigans comment on her family, but he could also see the Morrigan was even more taken aback by Lyanna's reaction to her comment. She had said it intending to start a fight, she looked like she loved picking fights. But Lyanna had made a point to end it as quickly as it had started. Watching the two of them together was going to be very interesting, especially if Morrigan did not change her attitude.

After a few more moments of Lyanna staring at Morrigan she looked back to Alistair. "Alistair, what were you wanting to talk about?"

"His navel, I suspect. He certainly has been contemplating it or long enough." Morrigan snapped.

Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover that you've never had a friend your entire life." Alistair snarled back.

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so." She purred.

"Enough!" Lyanna shouted stepping between them just as Alistair was taking a step forward and Morrigan was drawing her staff. "We are supposed to be working together not fighting like children. If you two don't stop I'll... I'll, by the Maker I'll find a way to chain you together until you apologize."

"Wait, why are you yelling at me? I haven't done anything." Alistair asked defensively.

"The no friends ever thing was a low blow." Lyanna responded.

"People die all the time." Morrigan stated. "No use whining about it."

"Maker be kind that you never find someone you care for and then have them snatched away in an instant. I hope you never find out how painful that is. Now I have heard enough of this. Let's move on." Lyanna said.

"This is..."

"I said enough... Lets move on." Lyanna cut her off.

Morrigan glared at her for a moment, but said nothing more.

"Um, anyway... I thought we should talk about where we intend to go first." Alistair stepped in, trying to turn the subject in any other direction than down the path it was headed.

"I had thought as far ahead as food and some supplies for now. What are the two of your thoughts?" She asked looking from Morrigan to Alistair.

"I think we should put these treaties to use as soon as possible. With the aid of Elves, Dwarves, and the Mages we will be able to build a big enough army to fight the archdemon and the horde it has assembled. Also I still believe Arl Eamon is one of our best bets at help. We may even want to go to him first." Alistair said.

"What about the Grey Wardens? Duncan seemed pretty set in that as many as possible were needed to defeat the archdemon. Are there any left?" Lyanna asked hopefully. Being able to call upon more experienced Grey Wardens would be very helpful in this fight against the archdemon.

Alistair shook his head. "We would have to leave Ferelden to get them. Or send a messenger, but that's thousands of miles away. We may not have that kind of time. And with Loghain's bounty on all Wardens heads they may not even come."

"You need to defeat Loghain first. 'Tis not safe to run around with bounties on your heads. Once free of this traitor you can openly be Grey Wardens which will undoubtedly move your job along quicker." Morrigan argued.

"As much as I again hate to admit this, Morrigan is right. Being able to freely announce ourselves as Wardens would help greatly. The more we have to hide the less we can get accomplished." Alistair said.

"If we went straight at him we wouldn't make it through the front doors. To get to him we should go through the Landsmeet, that would be much less hazardes to our health, but we have absolutely no pull there. Don't get me wrong Morrigan, I would love to just run in an shove a blade through Loghain's heart, but three people and a hound... we would be dead before we made it through the front door actually. Forget actually getting through the door." Lyanna sighed in defeat.

"You asked for my opinion and I gave it. I cannot make you agree with me." Morrigan said.

Lyanna rolled her eyes. _By the Maker, this woman is going to be just a peach to travel with._ But then it hit her. "Oh by the Maker it is so obvious!"

"Um, you lost me..." Alistair said looking at her curiously.

"Well that's not hard to do now is it?" Morrigan asked sarcastically.

"Oh Maker will you knock it off Morrigan. Alistair, we need someone to back us at the Landsmeet correct?"

"Yes..."

"Someone respected with a great amount of pull at the Landsmeet right?"

"Um... yes, we went through this already."

"I sense our fearless leader hatching a clever scheme." Morrigan chimed in.

"Arl Eamon... We go to Arl Eamon, he will have our backs during the Landsmeet." Lyanna said smiling.

Alistairs eyes widened and his smile went from one ear to the other. "Lyanna, I could kiss you right now, I really could. That is brilliant. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Because brilliant and you could never been in the same sentence?" Morrigan smiled.

Another eye role from Lyanna, but she was going to keep on track. "With Eamon on our side we would have no trouble convincing the others to fall behind us. Loghain would have to give in. There also has to be some way to prove that Loghain was behind the treachery at Ostagar."

"So we go to Redcliffe then call a Landsmeet?" Alistair asked.

"We have a plan. Now, we should get going. We need to pick up some supplies and get on the way to Redcliffe." Lyanna said turning to Lothering.

* * *

Just outside of Lothering they came across a man leaning against a fence post. He was staring them down like a hawk, once they came closer he cleared his throat and straightened himself up. "You lot don't look like refugee's. Was you at the battle of Ostagar?"

"What makes you think that? Maybe we are just travelers." Lyanna said.

"Look ain't no travelers coming through Lothering with the kind of fighting gear you lot have. Only people running from the darkspawn and looking for shelter, that's why we call em' refugees. And you definitely ain't no farmers or traders because you have no wagon with goods to sell. And you looks to stable to be Chasind." He said snarkily.

"Far enough... You are right, we were part of the kings army in Ostagar."

The man folded his arms over his chest. "I thought all them survivors marched north with the Teyrn... you must be a deserter."

"We are not deserters. We are survivors who got cut off from the rest by darkspawn. We're going the long way round so as not to run into anymore." Alistair threw in.

"Well lucky you." He grunted.

"Could we ask you some questions?" Lyanna asked. They really needed to find out if the locals believed this clam made on the Wardens. Needed so see if they would be safe there for a while, or if they needed to move on as soon as possible.

The man shrugged. "You can, I may not answer."

"Oh you are just a bag of giggles and sunshine aren't you?" Alistair muttered irritated.

Lyanna couldn't agree more with Alistair. This guys was no ray of sunshine, but for the moment he was al they had. "So what is going on here? The village looks like the darkspawn have already come through here."

"By the Maker what isn't? Chasind barbarians and every farm holder south of Calenhad running from darkspawn. But it's useless to seek refuge here with the soldiers gone. And the elder has also locked up a Qunari just outside the village. Won't tell us why, just the it is up to the Maker to decide his fate." He said.

"Who is in charge here?"

"You could talk to the elder. Though she's got her hands full with getting everyone on there way. For now, most folk go to Ser Bryant. He's head of the Chantry's Templars." He replied looking at his nails. Like the conversation was boring him.

"The elder?" Lyanna questioned looking back at Alistair for a moment. "That makes no sense. Don't you have a ruling lord?"

"He's gone to war and taken all the soldiers with him. Leaving us to fend for ourselves. At this point there won't be much left when he returns... if he returns."

"Thank you for your help." Lyanna nodded. "We should be on our way."

The man grunted and waved his hands in the air. "Fine... Done talking anyway."

Lyanna, Alistair, Morrigan, and Nymiria bid the grumpy man goodbye and continued into Lothering. There were so many people seeking shelter from the darkspawn. Tent's everywhere, children crying, Templars trying their best to attend to the many needs of all the people but failing. As they entered the village a Templar stopped them.

"Move on if you can. Lothering is lost, and there is no shelter left either." He said sadly.

Lyanna smiled at him. "I was actually looking for Ser Bryant. We wanted to let him know the bandits up the road have been taken care of. Then we were going to resupply and be on our way."

"Ser Bryant... bandits... he's in the Chantry." He said, his voice picking up just the slightest bit of happiness. "He'll be happy to hear the bandits were taken care of."

"Thank you. Would you also be able to tell us if there is a stable in Lothering? We were hoping to buy some horses for our journey." Lyanna asked.

"You'll want Andrew Miller, just outside of the main village area where the Chantry is. Tell him you took care of those bloody bandits and he may even give you a more than fair deal on his herd. Those bastards stole the stallion that was being brought to him last week."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again, we will speak with Ser Bryant immediately." Lyanna smiled.

Once past the Templar and into the heart of Lothering Lyanna actually began taking in the small village as they walked. She supposed it had been a very nice and peaceful village once, until everyone started seeking safe haven here. She sighed, knowing that soon this village would be lost to the darkspawn. At some point Alistair fell behind the group so they stopped to wait for him to catch up.

"Honestly, you have the whole of Ferelden to save and lose yourself at the sight of some flowers." Morrigan huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"At least I can stop to appreciate the beauty in things." Alistair spat back.

"I see beauty in all things, but I also see that there is a time and a place to stop and admire them." Morrigan said.

"And this is the TIME and PLACE!" Alistair snapped impatiently. "This poor village is lost, those 'flowers' will soon be trodden on by the darkspawn horde. They will exist no longer. If you do not take the time to admire there beauty now you won't get the chance ever again."

Morrigan raised her eyebrow, but reacted in no other way. Not even huff of annoyance.

 _Maybe we can learn to get along after all._ Lyanna thought watching the two stare at each other in silence. She pulled off her pack and opened it shuffling through it's contents until she same upon a small pouch with the letter 'L' embroidered on it in beautiful golden thread. Shouldering the pack she stood back up and faced Alistair and Morrigan. "Okay, splitting up is going to be our best option here especially since we need to go into the Chantry to speak with Ser Bryant. So, Morrigan take this pouch and Nymiria to see about getting some supplies. Medicine, bandages, slaves, any herbs you can get ahold of as well. Me and Alistair will head to the weapons dealer, I have to get more arrows. Then we will speak with Ser Bryant and most likely the elder in the Chantry, I'm also curious about this Qunari that man spoke of, we could use muscle like that. Oh, and Morrigan stop by the stables and speak to this Andrew person, tell him about the bandits and see what can be worked out, it would be nice to get a wagon and a mule to pull it, but if not we can get it later down the road."

Morrigan took the pouch, palming it with a look of confusion. "How am I to get all of that with what is in this small pouch? I am good at bartering, but even the most skilled person couldn't get all that you ask for."

"Don't be so sure about that. It's not coin in that pouch, it's gems, that's way Nymiria is going with you. She'll guard you and that pouch with her life, there is a small fortune in there. I stashed it in my boot before leaving Highever. I guaranty you will be able to get the things we need and still have a bit left over. We'll meet you in the tavern." Lyanna said.

"Very well, come along mongrel." Morrigan huffed turning and walking away.

Nymiria looked at Lyanna with a whine and sat down.

Lyanna shook her head and scratched Nymiria behind the ear. "It's okay girl. Give her lots of your famous kisses, she'll be sure to lighten up a bit."

Nymiria jumped to her feet with a bark and wagged her tail happily.

"That's right, those very special kisses. Now go on, keep her save girl." Lyanna waved her hand after Morrigan.

With another bark Nymiria trotted of to catch up to Morrigan, leaving Lyanna and Alistair alone to fulfill there tasks. They walked for a bit before Alistair spoke.

"You know that is going to set that witch of right?" He asked looking at her.

"Pay back for the things she's been saying to you." She replied not making eye contact.

Alistair smiled. "Oh really? Well aren't we the evil one?"

Lyanna glanced at him. "I'm not evil... I just know where you are right now. It's a painful place, and the last thing you need is someone prodding at you. I just chose not to fight fire with fire. Kindness is usually my weapon of choice in a situation like this. I get the feeling Morrigan has never had anyone be kind to her without wanting something in return..."

"Wait... you're not actually saying you like her are you? She is a complete and utter bitch." Alistair argued.

"I'm not saying I want to be best buddies and do each others hair and nails and talk about boys all night long, but I don't dislike her. I feel sorry for her and I know how she feels. I know what it's like to have people only being nice to you because they want something from you. I mean look at us... we're only taking her along because we need something from her, so even when we are genuinely being nice to her she is only going to think it's because we need her helping us. Would you be nice to someone who was openly using you and only being nice to you so you would keep helping them?" Lyanna said.

"I guess I didn't think about it that way... I can... I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt to, you know, maybe give her a break every now and then." He said looking at the ground.

"Thank you Alistair, and I can promise you if she gets way out of line I'll knock her down myself. We don't need to be at each others throats here, we need all of our energy focused on the darkspawn. They are the enemy."

Again they walked in silence, looking over the shops as they went in search of the Chantry until Alistair broke the silence. "Thank you Lyanna, for standing up for me. Most people wouldn't have done anything."

"Of course, Alistair, we are a team. We have to have each others backs." She smiled at him.

Maker he wished he could just sit there all day and look at that beautiful smile. He was a lucky man to be fighting by her side. Not only was she the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she was loyal to the bone. He could tell she was going to make a fine Grey Warden, if they all survived this Blight that was. Thoughts of Duncan and the other Wardens tried to surface again, but he pushed them away. He forced a smile on his face and held out his arm. "Come my lady, to the Chantry to speak with Ser Bryant an the Elder."

Lyanna laughed and wrapped her arms under and around his. "Oh, what a gentleman you are. Are you sure you weren't born a noble?"

"Just raised with manners my dear lady." He said as they walked on.

There was a small stone bridge they had to cross to get to the Chantry, but a small red headed child with dirt covered cheeks stepped in front of them as they began to cross the bridge.

"Have you seen my mother?" The little boy asked looking up at Lyanna.

She released Alistair's arm and knelt down to be eye level with the boy. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized he couldn't have been any older than Oren had. But she made herself smile and her voice as soft and friendly as possible. "Maybe, what happened? Did the two of you get separated?"

The boy began to sniffle. "Some mean men came and started attacking. She told me to run here as fast as I could and that she would be right behind me. But it's been such a long time and she hasn't come. A whole night has passed and my stomach is empty."

Lyanna looked at the boy, dread hitting the pit of her stomach. A whole night and the mother still hadn't come her son? That probably mean she wasn't coming at all. She reached into the pouch hanging from her belt and pulled out three silvers. Taking hold of the boys hand she turned it palm up and placed them in his dirty little hand. Her heart wrenched, remembering how she used to do the same thing to Oren when she helped him buy a sweet from the sweet shop in Denerim.

 _Now don't you let your mother find you Oren... Oriana will never let me hear the end of it if she finds out I've been letting you eat sweets before dinner._

 _I promise auntie Lyanna. I'm real good at hiding._

She laughed, ruffling his hair. _Hurry now, Fergus and Oriana will be expecting us back soon._

She sighed, letting go of the boys hand. "Take this, and get something to eat, don't spend it all though. Save the rest incase you really really need it. Now you have to do something for me after that okay?"

"I'll try to." The boy said.

"Promise me after you fill that belly of yours you will go to the Chantry. I'll keep an eye out for your mother, if I see her I'll send her there." She said standing up.

"Thank you miss! I'll give what's left to mother when she comes for me. I'm sure she'll be hungry to." He said happily and then ran off.

Lyanna turned after him quickly. "Don't spend it on sweets!" With a sigh she watched the little boy disappear around the corner.

She turned back to the bridge to see Alistair staring at her with that crooked grin he always had after she had just done something that he liked.

"What?" She asked taking his arm again and began crossing the bridge.

"That was a nice thing you did for him. And he'll also be safe in the Chantry." He said.

"A whole night... I don't think his mother will be coming to collect him." Lyanna sighed.

"I know... but at least now he'll have a warm place he can wait, not sitting out her by a bridge." He replied.

Lyanna closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked on thoughts of Oren, Oriana, and her mother and father racing in her mind.

* * *

Just outside the Chantry walls Lyanna lifted her head with a smile as she head a familiar sound.

"And Eileen spoke unto the masses, 'My hearth is yours, my bread is yours, my life is yours. For all who walk in the sight of the Maker are one.'"

She smiled leaning close to Alistair's ear. "Want to see a trick?"

He looked at her a bit confused but nodded. Her smile grew wider and she released his arm again walking over to the Chanter. "Who are you?"

He smiled and nodded at her, but said nothing.

"Do you not speak much?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Let all repeat the Chant of Light. Only the Word dispels the darkspawn upon us." He replied.

A boy of about twelve came up to them. "He can't answer you you know. He's Chanter Devons."

By now Alistair was standing next to Lyanna, curious to see where this was going.

"Chanter?" She asked looking at the boy with a clueless smile.

The boy sighed but began to explain. "He can say nothing but the Chant of Light.

Chanter Devons looked at the boy. "A learned child is a blessing upon his parents and onto the Maker."

Lyanna pondered a bit then spoke. "So a vow a silence in a sense? Nothing but the Chant of Light from him?"

"Right..." Said the boy.

"And so Rajmael in the heathen temple recanted. 'Speak only the Word; sing only the Chant. Then the golden city is thine,' spoke Andraste." Devons bellowed with a smile.

Lyanna smiled devilishly then asked. "A chanter says, 'what'?

"What?" He asked looking at her confused.

The boy gasped with delight. "Oh! You got him to speak! Ha! No one has been able to do that in ages."

Alistair chuckled, finally understanding her game.

"Err... What hath man's sin wrought?" Devons replied quickly.

"Oh, he cheated!" The boy chuckled.

Lyanna laughed. "Farwell Chanter Devons, I promise you'll have no more tricks out of me." She said turning to Alistair.

"You just went through all of that for a moments laughter?" He asked looking at her bewildered.

She placed her hands on her hips and raised her brow at him. "Nothing is to much trouble for laughter, even if it's only for a moment."

Alistair was about to speak but a man shouting loudly from the other side of the wall cut him off.

"YOUR KING IS DEAD! THERE IS NO HOPE!"

Lyanna and Alistair nodded at each other and went around the wall to see a Chasind man pacing back and forth in front of a cloister member and a few others. Some men had woman hiding behind them and clinging to small children.

"What in the Maker is going on here?" She whispered to Alistair who shook his head.

"Nothing good I'm sure."

"THE LEGIONS OF EVIL ARE ON YOUR DOOR STEP! THEY WILL FEAST UPON OUR HEARTS! THERE IS NO WHERE TO RUN! THIS EVIL WILL COVER THE WORLD LIKE A PLAGUE OF LOCUSTS!" He shouted as Lyanna and Alistair drew closer.

"Please" One man begged stepping forward. "You're scaring the children."

The Chasind man shoved him back and continued ranting. "BETTER TO SLIT THIER THROATS NOW THAN LET THEM SUFFER AT DARKSPAWN HANDS! THERE!" He shouted, his eyes landing on Lyanna. He stalked forward pointing his finger in her face. "ONE OF THEIR MINIONS IS ALREADY AMOUNGST US! THIS WOMAN BEARS THEIR EVIL STENCH! CAN YOU NOT SEE THE VILE BLACKNESSTHAT FILLS HER?"

Lyanna leaned back a bit so as not to be jabbed the face by the mans extended finger. "Why don't you keep your voice down kind sir? You're scaring people that are already scared enough."

"I WATCHED THE BLACK HORDE DESEND ON MY PEOPLE! I WILL NOT BE SILENT!" He shouted back at her pulling his hand away quickly and beginning to pace again, muttering to himself and shaking his head.

"Somebody shut his mouth please! He is scaring my daughter to tears." One of the men shouted.

Another man stepped forward with clinched fists. "But isn't he right? The bann left us! We're going to die!"

The Chasind man lunged toward Lyanna again jabbing his finger once more only inches from her face. "THIS MINION IS BUT THE FIRST OF THOSE WHO WILL DESTROY US!"

From the corner of her eye Lyanna saw Alistair's hand grasping the hilt of his sword ready do defined her if she needed him to. She felt the edge of her lip tilt up into a smile, but raised her hand signaling to him that she was okay. He loosened the grip on his sword, but did not drop his hand from it. This was good enough for her, he knew she had things under control and wasn't going to ask hastily. "What happened to you? Why are you so scared?"

His eyes widened and he stepped back, hand dropping to his side. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was remembering the events that took place when the attack happened. "My family... my clan." He stuttered swaying a bit. "Those creatures butchered them all. Some of us fled here, but we cannot escape the darkspawn!"

"That's horrible! How did you manage to escape the horde?" Lyanna asked trying to sound as sympathetic as she could. The people her were scared enough. They didn't need to see a man killed right before their eyes because he had attacked someone. She was walking on egg shells though, Maker only knew which one would smash to bits if she stepped on it.

"I... ran... I could hear my wife screaming as they dragged her off. I just... I was terrified. I didn't turn to help her, I just... ran. She... had hair the same color as yours." He stammered staring blankly at Lyanna.

 _Bingo! Now this is going to get us somewhere._ She stepped forward placing a hand on his arm. "Think of your wife. You're not honoring her death by acting like this."

The man shot a burning glance at her throwing her hand from his arm and drawing a dagger. He grabbed Lyanna by the back of the head and held the knife at her throat. "Are you calling me a coward?!" She spat, little flecks of his spit landing on her checks and lower lip.

Alistair had his sword out in a heart beat, but he could do nothing. The man had Lyanna between them and he was eyeing the Templar who was standing close by. Watching for any move he may make. "Let her go!" Was all he could shout.

"MOVE AND SHE BLEEDS!" He hissed flicking a glance at Alistair then boring his eyes back into Lyanna's. "I asked you a question... ARE YOU CALLING ME A COWARD?!"

Lyanna took a deep breath. He didn't notice the blade placed on his thigh and neither did anyone else, which was a good thing. She would have the complete element of surprise. "Of course not, you are a man how is grieving, but still trying your best to warn the people of this village of the coming threat. But you are frightening these poor people, people who are frightened enough as it is. They need help from you, not you screaming and yelling at them. You are doing more damage than good going about this this was."

The Chasind mans eyes widened as he stared at her. Trembling he let go of Lyanna and stepped away from her dropping the knife. With the man disarmed and Lyanna safe the Templar jumped in and hit him square in the back with his gauntlet. With a shout of surprise and pain the Chasind man fell to his knees. The Templar grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.

"I think it's time you move along." He said beginning to drag the man away.

He didn't fight, just went were the Templar was leading him. "I, I have shamed my ancestors, my... my wife. But the blackness will come..." Was all he said as he was being led away from the Chantry.

"He was right wasn't he?" The cloister member asked looking at Lyanna. "There's no hope for us..."

Lyanna shook her head. "There is always hope my friend, but you must have courage and faith. There is a great danger coming I will not lie, but as long as you have courage and faith all will be well. Do what you do best, preach the word and pray, help give others this courage and faith. Because I can promise you one thing, if you don't work together you will not survive. Look at what happened at Ostagar, a whole army was senselessly slaughtered because people wouldn't work together."

The cloister men smiled gratefully at Lyanna. "You are right! It is up to the Chantry to give faith and courage to others in these dire times. Thank you my lady, now I must go." With that he ran off into the Chantry.

Lyanna heard Alistair's sword sliding into it's sheath and she took a deep breath watching the rest of the people who had seen the confrontation disperse back to where they had strayed from to find out what all the yelling had been about.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

She chuckled, "My knight in shining armor to the rescue again."

"I didn't save you that time, it doesn't count." He smiled.

"You were there ready to save me... it counts. Come lets get into the Chantry and talk to Ser Bryant and the Elder before we come across more things to distract us. Morrigan must be finishing up her to do list." Lyanna said stepping around him and making her way up the Chantry steps.

Once in the Chantry Lyanna scanned the room for the most important looking Templar and headed straight for him. "You wouldn't happen to be Ser Bryant would you?"

"I am, and who might you be my lady?" He smiled.

"My name is Lyanna. Me and my companions just arrived in Lothering."

"Ah" He said grimly. "Then you are probably coming to report the bandits then? I'm sorry for any thins you may have lost, I do know of these thieves, but with the Bann and all of his soldiers gone my men are stretched thin as is. We chase them off as we can, but they just keep coming back."

Lyanna smiled. "Well we aren't really here to report them. More like we would not hand over our goods to them and they attacked. My companions and I have taken care of them for you, but not before hearing some disturbing news about the Grey Wardens who fought along side the king at Ostagar. I was hoping you could confirm this."

"You... you took care of them? Oh thank the Maker for small favors. Now all we must worry about is the coming darkspawn. What exactly did these bandits tell you of the Grey Wardens?" Ser Bryant asked a little to curiously.

"The leader of the group said that the Teyrn had placed a large bounty on any Grey Wardens head. Something about it being their fault that the king is dead." Lyanna replied.

Ser Bryan nodded. "They told you the truth surprisingly. Teyrn Loghain declared all Grey Wardens traitors, responsible for the kings death. It's curious though how the conversation of Grey Wardens came up in the process of them attempting to rob you. Who did you say you were again?"

Lyanna raised an eyebrow. "I told you. I'm Lyanna, my companions and I just arrived in Lothering. Who exactly I m it seems you have already decided, but you cannot act because you have no proof. Know this thought, I know for a fact that the Grey Wardens had nothing to do with the kings death. As a matter of fact it's Loghain who is to blame, believe these things or not, it is your choice."

Ser Bryant chuckled crossing his arms over his very large Templar breast plate. "I have no belief that the Grey Wardens would do such a thing. They would gain nothing from it but hatred, and so soon after being welcomed back to Ferelden after their exile. It would just be foolish. I will not speak a word, though it would still be best not to linger here. The Teyrn left some of his men behind incase any Wardens wandered into Lothering."

"Thank you Ser Bryant, it's good to know that at least some people are on the Grey Wardens side." Lyanna said, still careful not to reveal anything.

He bowed crossing his arms over his chest. "My the Maker be with you, an here." He pulled a small pouch from under his breast plate and held it out to her. "This is what we collected to pay anyone who could get rid of the bandits."

Lyanna shook her head. "No... I couldn't take this. I didn't deal with them for money and I didn't come to tell you about them for money either. I did it because these people need at least a bit of safety."

"All the more reason I gratefully give this to you. We don't have to call it a reward... how about a token of thanks?" He said quiet insistently.

Giving in Lyanna took the pouch. "Thank you Ser Bryant, and may the Maker watch over you and yours."

"Do know that the Teyrn has gone even farther than placing a bounty on your heads." Ser Bryant whispered. "He is the queens regent now, but everyone can see he is going to set a path in motion to make himself king."

Lyanna's eyes widened as her brain tried to process what Ser Bryant had just revealed to them. "What?! How does he possibly believe he is going to do that?"

"Cailan and Anora had no heirs... and though Anora is the queen by marriage, a queen cannot rule alone." He said.

"He is going to have a fight on his hands if he tries this. Anora will not give up the crown easily. The only way I can think of is if... but he couldn't go that far could he?" Lyanna asked looking over at Alistair.

"If Loghain killed the king like you say, then who is to say he won't do the same to the queen?" Ser Bryant asked.

"This is going to harder than I thought. Thank you Ser Bryant, we must speak with the Elder and then take our leave." Lyanna said grabbing Alistair by the arm and walking away quickly.

"He couldn't try and kill his own daughter could he?" Alistair asked as they walked.

"No, he's have someone else do, he didn't even really kill Cailan if you think about it... the darkspawn did. He'll have someone else do his work for him." Lyanna muttered. "Well at least one thing is clear... we have to get a Landsmeet in motion as soon as possible."

As the walked to the Elders office Alistair spotted a man he thought he recognized. Grabbing Lyanna's hand he pulled her off course and they walked over to him.

"Ser Donall?" He questioned. "Is that you?"

Dazed the man Alistair was speaking to turned around a bit startled. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you approach." After staring at Alistair for a moment his eyes widened. "Alistair? By the Maker it is you! How are you boy?" He asked pulling Alistair into a hug. He let go and held Alistair at arms length looking at him from head to toe. "I haven't seen you since you were just a boy at Redcliffe. You haven't changed at all, taller, but other than that not at all. I was certain you were dead after what happened at Ostagar."

Lyanna looked from Alistair to Ser Donall curiously. _A boy in Redcliffe? I thought he was raised in the Chantry._

"Not yet, no thanks to Teyrn Loghain." Alistair said, hatred coating each word.

"If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight." Donall replied, letting go of Alistair and stepping back.

"If he were well?" Lyanna interjected. "I wasn't aware he had fallen ill."

Donall sighed looking at the floor shaking his head. "The Arl fell drastically ill all of the sudden. No one knows what is wrong with him, and nothing has been able to cure him. As a last resort Isolda has us searching for a myth... the Sacred Urn of Ashes. The fool woman insisted we go on the search when we should be in Redcliffe preparing for the darkspawn."

"Andraste's ashes?" Lyanna asked. "That woman is unbelievable..."

Alistair folded his arms over his chest. "Huh, that seems like exactly the thing Isolda would do. Sending people chasing fairytales. Is there no one left to guard the castle?"

"Only a handful are left. Not nearly enough to deal with any real threat what would attack Redcliffe. I do fear I am chasing a fable, each day my hope dims." Donall sighed.

"Well this is going to complicate things even more. We were hoping to speak with the Arl soon." Lyanna said.

Donall looked at her curiously. "Why is that, if I may ask?"

"We are seeking help against Teyrn Loghain. We were hoping Eamon could offer aid. He still holds many favors at the Landsmeet does he not?" Lyanna asked.

"I see... Yes he still holds many favors there, even some new ones of late. Though it's true the Arl is a popular man, Teyrn Loghain is a hero throughout Ferelden. That is not my concern however; my concern is getting the Arl well." Said Donall.

Alistair turned to Lyanna. "We must see what's happening at Redcliffe ourselves. I believe that more than ever now."

"Alistair are you alright? You seem very upset." Lyanna asked placing a her hand on his arms.

He as if he was about to speak then shook his head looking at the ground. "We can talk about it later. For now we have things to get done."

"Well if nothing else, I'm sure you'll be welcomed back to Redcliffe. The Arlessa is there, she can tell you more than I can." Donall said.

 _Right, I'm sure Isolda will welcome me with open arms._ Alistair sighed.

"Thank you Ser Donall. We will be on our way there soon." Lyanna nodded.

"Now I have to get back to Redcliffe, this fable has led me no where fast. Maker be with you."

"Maker be with you." Said Lyanna.

"Maker be with you." Said Alistair.

Lyanna and Alistair nodded as Ser Donall passed them and made his way out of the Chantry. After they were alone Lyanna looked at Alistair. She didn't like the way he was looking. Hearing that the Arl was sick had really upset him. And what was this about him being a boy in Redcliffe? Did he visit there regularly or had he once lived there? She had been to Redcliffe many times as a girl and she had never seen him, she would have remembered.

"Alistair..." She began.

"We need to speak with the Elder and meet back up with Morrigan. Let's go." He said walking away from her.

She wanted to protest, to find out why he was so upset, but she bit her tongue and followed him to the back room of the Chantry. It was being guarded by two Templar, and at the far end of the room sat a desk and chair, in the chair a woman not quite as old as Lyanna had expected waved them over with a warm smile.

"Will you be making a donation to the Chantry, my friend? You look like you have salvaged more of value than most who make it her?" She asked as Lyanna and Alistair approached her.

"What would be an expectable tithe?" Lyanna asked with a smile.

"Might I suggest thirty silver? The people of Lothering would be most grateful." The Elder said.

"I will give you five sovereigns. You're people need it more than I." Lyanna said digging the five gold coins from her pouch and handing them to the Elder.

She took them with a thankful smile on her face. "That is... truly king indeed. The people of Lothering will be grateful. I'm the Revered Mother, what is it that I can do for you? A blessing perhaps? For your travels?"

"We would have your blessing mother, but there is another matter I would discus first." Lyanna replied. _Hopefully the Revered Mother can see that Loghain is nothing but a liar._

"I see... what is your burden child?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to say that even thought you are helping so many here, we are also in need of your help. We are Grey Wardens wrongfully accused by the true traitor to the king. Teyrn Loghain quit the field in Ostagar, leaving the king, the Grey Wardens, and many other innocents to die." Lyanna explained staring down at the Elder.

The Elder gasped. "Grey Wardens... you put me in a difficult position child. And Loghain betraying the king is as hard to believe as his claim about the Wardens. I'm sorry child, but for the safety of the people of Lothering I can offer you no aid other then to act like I have not seen you."

Lyanna sighed, but nodded. "I understand, could we still at least have your blessing?"

"Of course child. Grey Wardens have very difficult paths to walk." She said standing.

Lyanna and Alistair both took a knee in front of her bowing their heads.

"In Andraste's name, I call upon the Maker to watch over His children and creations. Watch over their path , O Maker. Give them light in darkness. So let it be."

With the blessing done the Revered Mother sat back down and Lyanna and Alistair rose to their feet. The Revered Mother took Lyanna's hands. "I do with I could offer more to you, but the people here... they are not safe as it is because of the darkspawn. They don't need to be tormented by Loghain's men as well."

"Thank you, we will be on our way shortly. I wish to put your people in no danger by our presence." Lyanna said.

* * *

Out of the Chantry Lyanna cursed kicking at the dirt. "Damn it! Loghain even has the Chantry to scared to me associated with us."

"We'll fix this Lyanna. We'll get Eamon's help and call a Landsmeet. Loghain won't get away with this for long." Alistair said matching her pace. "For now we should get to the tavern, Morrigan is probably waiting for us."

Lyanna shook her head. "Not yet, I still want to talk to that Qunari. Maybe he'll come with us."

"How could he?" Alistair asked as the came closer to the cage holding the Qunari. "He is locked up in that cage."

"The Revered Mother did say she wished she could help more. Maybe we can convince her to release him into our custody." Lyanna said stopping in front of the cage.

The Qunari looked first at Alistair, then at Lyanna. His look when he scanned her from head to toe was one of great confusion and a bit of disgust. "Leave me in peace humans. I do not tend to amuse you just as I have not amused the others." He growled.

"Who are you?" Lyanna asked. She had heard many stories of the Qunari, and she knew their respect was gained by asking intellectual questions that would pass on knowledge.

The Qunari continued staring at her for a moment, then sighed. "I am Sten of the Beresaad- the vanguard- of the Qunari peoples. Why are you bothering a prisoner? What do you hope to gain?"

 _Excellent, he is at least interested in my intentions._ Lyanna straightened speaking very commandingly and clearly. "I'm Lyanna and this is Alistair, we are Grey Wardens- protectors of Ferelden. It is a pleasure to meet you Sten. We are in search of any able bodies to help us defeat the darkspawn horde. I see you are an able body just sitting in a cage. I was hoping you could point us in the direction of the one who put you in here, I would request that you be released into our custody. Whatever crime you have committed could be atoned for by fighting the darkspawn."

"Do you really want the aid of a murderer?" He questioned.

Lyanna didn't eve flinch. "Who did you murder?"

"A farm hold... eight humans, in addition to the children." He said flatly.

"Are you in fact guilty?" She asked.

"I am." He replied.

"I have heard many things about the Qunari. Mainly of their strength and determination. Capturing you must have been quite difficult. How man men did it take?" She asked curiously.

"There were six, but they had no difficulty. Prey that does not run is easy to catch." He said.

"Easy to catch, meaning you surrendered without a fight? That sounds much to me like remorse, maybe even guilt in what you had done. Do you wish to atone?" She asked staring him down. She could tell there was more to this story than he was saying, and she intended to learn the truth from him some how.

Alistair stepped forward turning to face Lyanna with a shocked expression. "You don't really intend to have him freed do you? After what he just told us? He murdered an entire farm hold."

Lyanna looked from Sten to Alistair and then back to Sten again determination filling her from head to toe. She could see that Alistair didn't like this at all, and that she was going to have to explain it to him later, but now was not the time to argue, he would just have to trust her. "I don't know everything about the Qunari peoples, but I do know that they don't kill without a reason."

Alistair looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't understand how she could be even considering this. "Maker I hope you know what you're doing." He said with a huff, stepping past her and strolling off into the outer part of Lothering.

Lyanna sighed, she didn't want to make Alistair anymore upset than he was, but she promised herself that she would explain this to him later. She would at least try and get him to understand that this wasn't going to be a bad idea. She pushed Alistair out of her mind for the time being and focused on the Qunari again. Clearing her throat she asked. "Again I ask do you wish to atone?"

"Death will be my atonement." He replied.

"Plenty of darkspawn that want to destroy everything in their path. You could fight with us and get that atonement, but who knows, maybe you won't have to lose your life to find your atonement. Anything is possible." Lyanna said still staring at him.

Sten stood there in the cage staring at Lyanna, finally he responded. "The Revered Mother of the Chantry placed me here. If you succeed in freeing me I will travel with you."

Lyanna smiled with a nod. "Good, we will return shortly." She turned to set off to find Alistair only to see him walking back toward her, a grim expression on his face. "Alistair, are you okay?" She asked walking up to him.

"I... think I may have just found the boys mother." He said looking at her sadly.

"Where?" Lyanna asked, she could tell by the look on his face that it was not good news. Her heart sank to her chest as Alistair turned and started jogging in the direction he had just come from. Lyanna followed him in silence.

About twenty yards away, hidden behind a small hill laid the bodies of four wolves. Lyanna had no doubt in her mind that Alistair had come upon them and taken them out. Just a bit farther from the dead wolves lay the body of a woman. She was face down in the dirt and a puddle of blood had begun to pool at her middle. Lyanna hurried over to the woman, knelling down next to her. She grabbed hold of the body and rolled her over to get a better look. The woman's stiffened dead fingers still clung to the knife that had been driven up to the hilt into her gut. Lyanna bit her lip fighting back tears. She had the exact same facial structure and hair color the boy that they had spoken to.

"What do we do know?" Alistair asked looking over her shoulder.

Lyanna sniffled still biting at her bottom lip. "We are on our way back to the Chantry anyway. We tell the Revered Mother that there is a woman just outside the city and a boy in the Chantry is now motherless and needs to be cared for." She said turning and stepping past Alistair to head back to Lothering.

Alistair turned facing her back. "Lyanna"

She stopped, but didn't face him, she just continued to stare at Lothering. She flinch as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry for the little boy." She said.

The two of them than began making their way back to the Chantry to ask the Revered Mother to release the Qunari, Sten, and tell her the boys mother.

* * *

The Revered Mother didn't look the least bit surprised when Lyanna and Alistair stood before her again. "Ah, the Wardens return. I had a feeling that we had not seen the last of each other. What can I do for you?"

"I am here to ask about the Qunari age outside of the village, but I first wanted to ask if a young boy has come here recently?" Lyanna asked.

"Why yes, a boy did show up here a while ago. He said he was going to be waiting her for his mother. That a young woman had promised to find her for him." The Revered Mother replied looking up hard a Lyanna.

Lyanna felt the tears biting at her eyes, threatening to fall at any minute. She couldn't find the words she needed, but she didn't have to. Alistair stepped forward clearing his throat.

"We regret to inform yourself and the boy the she won't be coming for him. You should send your Templars out about twenty yards from the Qunari cage. She deserves a proper burial." He said.

The Revered Mother sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly. "No one her wanted to tell him the she may not be coming from him. He was so hopeful that you would find her." She stood and paced back and forth across the room.

"We must tell him." Alistair said.

"I'll tell him." Lyanna said finding her voice. "I promised to find her, it's my responsibility to tell him, but I would like to discus the Qunari first." She resisted.

The Revered Mother looked at Lyanna then out of her window in the direction that Sten was locked up. "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the maker. What interest do you have of him?"

"I would ask that you release him into our custody. In that cage or with us fighting darkspawn his sentence is death, let him to some good before he dies. He wishes to atone for his crimes, this is the best way." Lyanna argued.

The Revered Mother thought for a moment. "That would be a proper atonement, but what if he turns on you next?"

"If it comes to that he will die by my blade, I promise he will harm no others." Lyanna replied.

"Like you promised to find that boys mother?" The Revered Mother asked.

"The situation with the Qunari will be one under my control at all times. I will not harm another." Lyanna said flatly.

The Revered Mother stared at her. _Never in my years have I seen a Warden as determined as she._ She thought with a smile, then turned to her desk and open a small drawer. From that drawer she pulled out a key and walked over to Lyanna, taking her hand and placing the key in it. "I believe your words. Tis is the key to his cage. May the Maker be with you."

Lyanna nodded. "Thank you Revered Mother, you have helped us more than you know." She waited for a moment then swallowed. "And what of the boy?"

"You'll find him with the other children just across the hall." The Revered Mother said.

"Thank you," Lyanna half smiled and then turned to Alistair. "Will you wait outside for me? I need to do this on my own."

Alistair nodded and they left the Revered Mothers office. Alistair headed to the entrance doors and Lyanna across the hall.

* * *

Alistair waited for Lyanna just outside the wall around the Chantry. After pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours he decided to go and check on her, but as he made his way around the corner he could she her walking out the door. She made eye contact with him and nodded in the direction of Sten's cage. He took that as her sign of not wanting to talk about it, but he could see the puffiness under her eyes as she passed him and could tell right away that she had been crying. Without a word he followed her back to Sten to release him.

Sten greeted them with a nod as they stood in front of the door. Lyanna pulled the key out of her pouch and quickly unlocked the large padlock keeping the door shut. She unlatched the cage door and let it swing open. "The Revered Mother has agreed to release you to aid us against the darkspawn."

Sten took a deep breath and stepped out of the cage. Alistair took a step back where Lyanna stood her ground, only tilting her head up slightly so she could keep eye contact.

 _Damn if he is not huge! He must be taller than a Hurlock._ Lyanna thought as she looked up at him.

"And so it is done. I shall follow you and find my atonement." He said looking down at Lyanna.

"Thank you Sten, Glad to have you with us. We have to pick up our other companions at the local tavern and the new will be on our way." Lyanna said while untieing her pouch and offering it to Sten. "You need armor and a weapon, find the blacksmith and have him fit you with anything you need and meet us outside the tavern."

With a nod Sten took the pouch and walked away.

"You just let him walk off with everything we had..." Alistair said matter of factly.

"He isn't going to run off, Qunari keep their vows. Also I think there would be a lot of uneasy people if he showed up in that tavern." She said as they walked over to the tavern.

Just as they were headed for the door a rather upset refugee stopped them. "Best not go in there. Tavern is full to bursting and those damn soldiers are tearing up the whole place." He barked.

"Soldiers?" Lyanna asked looking from the refugee to Alistair then back again. "I thought the Bann took all the soldiers."

"Loghain left some men here to look out for someone, but they decided to start drinking instead. Been in there for hours now and no one can make them leave. Armed to the teeth they are. We'd get the Templars involved, but they are to busy doing everything else here as it is." He said.

"Well, we'll stay clear of them. Just coming in here to pick up a friend, thank you for the warning." Lyanna said as she and Alistair continued inside.

The tavern was dark, but Lyanna spotted the soldiers Loghain had left behind instantly. They were all sitting at a table close to the fire shouting and making fools of themselves as they drank. She thought she could already see one past out under the table. One glanced over at them as they made their way over to the bar where Morrigan sat. Lyanna paid the man no mind for she was sure she had never seen his face before and he had never seen hers. She was more interested in the sight at the bar as she could tell Alistair was y the elbow that began nudging her and then the finger pointing in Morrigans direction. Morrigan sat at the bar picking at a whole chicken that sat in front of her, but she wasn't eating the chicken herself. She would pull off a chunk, pick through it a bit, and then drop it where Nymiria would quickly snap it out of the air.

"I see the kisses worked." Lyanna chuckled as she sat down beside Morrigan.

Morrigan looked at her look at he with a frown. "I supposed that you were up to that. Luckily I just had to promise to feet the mongrel and in return she was to stop licking me."

Alistair laughed patting Nymiria on the head. "Good girl! Not only did you pester her, but you got something out of it to. You are a smart puppy."

Nymiria stood up with a happy bark and wagged her stubby tail. With a smile Alistair knelt down and began to starch Nymiria vigorously behind the ears and under her chin. Lyanna watched smiling until a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her from her seat. Lyanna grabbed for her dagger and Nymiria pushed past Alistair knocking to the floor as she jumped in front of Lyanna head butting the men who had grabbed her. He stumbled backwards as Alistair jumped to his feet and grabbed for his sword. Morrigan slid from her seat at pulled out her staff eyeing the man in front of them.

"Well, well... look what we have here." He said swaying back and forth, his words slurred. "I think we've just been blessed boys!" He shouted to the other men now surrounding him.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about a woman by this description?" Another one asked, pointing at Lyanna with wide eyes glazed over with drunkenness. "Looks like people have... been lying to us."

All of the sudden a young woman in chantry robes stepped up placing a hand on the first soldiers shoulder. He swung his arm glaring at her and she pulled he hand back quickly taking a step back, but she still smiled sweetly at him and spoke. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

"They are more than that. They are with the group of Grey Wardens responsible for the kings death. Now stay out of the way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them." The soldier spat at her.

Lyanna released her dagger and smiled stepping forward. "Come now man, surely you don't believe that the Grey Wardens are responsible for the kings death? He was killed by darkspawn just like everyone else, including the Wardens. Why don't I buy you charming lads another round and we sit down and talk about this." She said turning back to the bar and waving at the bartender.

The soldiers drew their swords and the one who had grabbed her stepped forward. "You're not doing anything except coming with us. Loghain is going to deal with you traitors to the crown."

Lyanna sighed. "It's a shame to hear that you feel that way, but I'm sorry to inform you that we aren't going anywhere."

"And how do you think you'll be getting away from us?" He laughed.

Without a word Lyanna pulled her daggers from there sheaths and spun around throwing them at the two men on either side of the soldier standing in front of her. They both hit their intended targets, one in the chest and the other in the head. Both men tell to the ground with a thud. The soldier standing in front of Lyanna gasped, stumbling backwards and falling on his ass. He threw his sword and held his hands in the air. "I... I surrender. Please don't kill me!" He whaled tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. You're going to send Loghain a message." Lyanna said.

"What... what kind of message?" He asked.

"You tell Loghain that the Wardens know what really happen. Tell him that he will not get away with this treachery, we are coming to see justice is don't." Lyanna growled.

The soldier nodded vigorously, scrambled to his feet, nd ran out the door. The rest of the people in the tavern watched as Lyanna pulled the daggers from the two dead soldiers and placed them back in their sheaths. No one seemed to care that she had killed them, after all the man outside had said they were making a mess of the place.

"Well so much for food while we were here. We should get going, just incase all that fool does is bring back more soldiers." Lyanna sighed as her stomach grumbled at her.

"I managed to get all of the things we needed and some food for our travels. We can eat on the way Morrigan suggested.

"That sounds good to me. "et us be off then." Lyanna said, turning around, she shouted jumping back a bit as she came face to face with the Chantry Sister that had stepped in to try and break up the fight.

"So you are Grey Wardens then?" She asked.

"Yes I figured that whole episode would have made that quite clear." Lyanna said.

She chuckled. "Those fools were so drunk you could have showed them a darkspawn and said it was a Grey Warden... they would have believes you. They are not who I want to talk about though. I know the journey you are on, and I wish to join you."

"Join us? Um... no offence, but a woman of the cloister couldn't possibly keep us with us. We would just be protecting you the whole time."

She smiled. "I wasn't born a member of the cloister, I had a life before this one. I assure you I can handle myself, and if at anytime you feel I am not meeting you standards you can send me on my way. The Maker has sent me to help you and I intend to do so."

Lyanna raised her eyebrows looking as the petite pretty red head standing in front of her. After a moment she just got this feeling that the Maker had really sent her to be of aid to them. Crossing her arms over her chest she sighed. "Well we could use the Maker on our side right about now. Welcome... um... I didn't get your name."

"Oh how silly of me." She giggled. "I am Leliana."

"Well Welcome Leliana. I'm Lyanna, and this is Alistair a fellow Grey Warden, my hound Nymiria, and one of our traveling companions Morrigan."

"it is a pleasure to meet you all. Now I must say I agree that we should get going. The men did see stupid enough to come back here with more soldiers." Leliana said making her way to the door.

Lyanna glanced at Alistair with surprised smile and followed Leliana outside.

Sten was there waiting for them in his new armor, a great sword strapped to his back. He handed Lyanna the pouch with the left over coin and they set off to the stable where Morrigan had left all of their new supplies. She had managed to get every single thing that they needed including the mule, the cart, and even some tents for the to sleep in when they stopped for the night. There was enough gems left to buy one more horse for Leliana, Sten preferred to drive the cart, and two more tents, still having three gems left. That would get them a bit more supplies if they had no other things to barter with.

As they reached the bridge Lyanna heard a shout of panic. Jumping off her horse she ran up the slope to see two male dwarves being attacked by darkspawn. Three Genlocks and two Hurlocks. Lyanna pulled out her bow as Alistair, Nymiria, Leliana, and Sten ran past her, Morrigan standing beside her already casting a freezing spell. It took a matter of seconds to cut down the darkspawn. Lyanna was very impressed by Leliana's skills, and was going to have to apologize to her for assuming she was only a sister of the chantry.

"Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged." Said the older of the two dwarves as Lyanna and the rest of the group sheathed their weapons.

"You're welcome, lucky for you two we were coming through here." Lyanna said.

"The name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This here is my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy." Bodahn said looking over at his son.

"Hello!" Sandal said happily.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lyanna, this is Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, Sten, and my hound Nymiria." Lyanna smiled.

"Road's been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way." Bodahn asked.

"I doubt you want to travel with Grey Wardens." Alistair said. "We run into things like that quite regularly."

Bodahn looked at them in surprise. "Grey Wardens, hm?" My, that does rather explain a lot. Might I suggest we travel with you for protection? And in exchange you are welcome to browse my wears at a major discount. Then if at anytime we are being more trouble than we're worth you can send us on our way." Bodahn suggested hopefully.

Lyanna could tell he was seeking their protection, and to her it looked like they really needed it. Bodahn seemed fine, quite capable in the head, but his boy Sandal... he seemed a bit simple. There was no way he'd be able to fight of a group of darkspawn if he needed to.

Leliana stepped forward. "We defiantly could use the wears he is offering to our advantage."

"Yes, having weapons and armor at our side at a moments notice would be useful." Sten added.

"Alistair? Morrigan? Any objections?" Lyanna asked turning to the two of them.

"You'll hear none from me." Morrigan said.

"It sounds like a fair trade. I agree with whatever you decide." Alistair replied.

"Unsurprising." Morrigan muttered and turned walking back toward the abandoned horses and wagon.

"Well then, sounds as if we have a deal Bodahn. Welcome to the group." Lyanna said.

"Well alright then, let us just pack these things back on our wagon and we can be on the way." Bodahn said happily. "Come along Sandal."

Sandal and Bodahn had the wagon packed back up in a very short time. Then with the other wagon ad horses retrieved they headed out. The their next destination Redcliffe, but little did they know their plans would soon change. Because as night came and they decided to make camp, someone lurked in the shadows. Someone after the Wardens.

* * *

 **Well guys I'm just not going to worry about how long the chapters get from now on. I won't make them so long that you think they will never end, but I do end up writing a lot as you can see here. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up, because I only have bits and pieces of it written and it's all out of order, but I can promise that I will be working on it and getting it up as quickly as I can. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also just got a new microphone because I'm starting up a youtube channel in the future and I'm thinking I might do an audio recording of these chapters for people who want to listen to them instead of reading them. I don't know yet, but let me know your thoughts on this. Hope everyone is having a great day and we'll see you back again for chapter six! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry this has taken so long. So much has happened since I last posted. I hate that it has taken me this long to get another chapter out for you guys, but at least it is here now. I hope to stay on more of a schedule. Good news is that the big issue was that my computer was broken so I did have some time to write. Along with this chapter I have chapters 7,8,9, and a good bit of 10 done. So I should have some more chapters up this month. Much love to everyone who has kept reading this. I have been having so much fun with this story.**

* * *

 _Lyanna screamed as the archdemon stared down at her._

 _'No! You won't trick me again!' She screamed pulling out her daggers._

 _'You will not escape me! You will succumb to me soon!' It snarled breath fire down on her._

Lyanna shouted sitting up right in her tent dagger in hand. She sighed, coming to grips with the fact that it was just a dream. But it had felt so real, the fire had been so hot. She placed the dagger on the ground beside her bed role and grabbed her shirt, pulling over her head. I had been a long hot day and an even hotter night had hit them, so she had stripped out of everything as soo as she had entered her tent, and it was still to hot to even think about putting lots of extra clothes on. She did though reluctantly pull on her pants, just incase anyone was up. She grabbed the dagger again and stuck it in the waist of her pants and climbed out of the tent.

She saw Alistair sitting next to the fire and she could smell that oatmeal again, her stomach let out a loud gurgle and she walked over to the fire sitting down next to Alistair. "You're up early." She said, trying her best to sound happy, but she was still on edge from her nightmare.

"You are to... I head you I there. Are you alright? It looks like you just saw the archdemon face to face." Alistair said as he stirred the oatmeal.

"I think I did... I mean I saw it again. And you're going to think I'm crazy, but I don't think these are really dreams." She said staring into the fire.

"It takes a bit, but eventually you can block them out. The darkspawn talk to each other in a sense. That's what you're seeing, it's like we connect with them, and the connection is even stronger when we sleep because our mind isn't fighting it."

"It wasn't talking to the horde though Alistair. It was talking to me, just like after the Joining. It's like it really wants me dead." Lyanna said with a shiver. Suddenly she was very cold.

Alistair saw how scared she was, the nightmare must have really gotten to her. He placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed in circles. "I promise is was just a dream. You know it was scary for me at first too."

She looked at him with a sigh. "Thank you Alistair. I guess I'm not handling this every well."

"That's what I'm here for. I deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners." He smiled.

"Hey I like your witty one-liners. They always make me feel better." Lyanna said.

"Well thank you. At least someone here appreciates them. Anyway, it's a bit until dawn, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please! I'm even more hungry than I was waking up after the Joining." Lyanna said eagerly.

Alistair chuckled picking up one of the bowls from the stack beside them. "Lucky we let Bodahn and Sandal travel with us. They have a whole crate of berries with them. He said adding blueberries, blackberries, and mulberries to the bowl and handed it along with a spoon over to Lyanna.

"Oh Maker this smells amazing! You are going to spoil me having this ready for breakfast every morning." She smiled taking a bite. She moaned, she couldn't help it, just like that morning after the Joining, it tasted so good.

 _Maker that moan. She is going to kill me, or do something worst._ Alistair thought, shifting as the member in his pants gave a small twitch. "Well... you need to be able to eat as soon as you wake up, at least for a while. And I have no problem having it ready for you."

She looked at him with the most grateful expression. "Alistair... you are the most amazing man. You have no responsibility for taking care of me yet you still are. I hope to be able to repay you one day. I am truly grateful."

"Lyanna, you don't need to worry about repaying me. I... I care about you. You are a good person, and you have been a good friend to me. You are staying with me and we are working together to end the Blight. That's all the repayment I need." He said.

Lyanna opened her mouth to thank him again, but closed it focusing in on a gathering of bushes on the other side of the road from where they had set up camp. She could hear the low groans of a man coming from them.

"Lyanna, are you..."

"Shsh! Someone is over there." She whispered setting the bowl down and pulling out her dagger while darting over to the road. "Come out where I can see you." She commanded. "I know you're there. Run and I'll send my hound after you."

Alistair was not surprised to see Nymiria already running up to Lyanna, stopping beside her and sniffing the air. She let out a low growl, showing her fangs.

"See, she already has your sent." Lyanna said.

From the bushes a man a little older than Lyanna and Alistair came out with his hands raised. Alistair came jogging us, pulling his sword from it's sheath.

Lyanna stepped forward pointing her dagger at his throat. "What are you doing here? Why are you spying on us?" She demanded.

"I'm... not spying on you! I won't lie, I have been tracking you thought. I had only just caught up with you when I had to... er visit the gentlemens tree. Then I was hoping I could speak with you both." He stammered nervously, seeing where Lyanna's knife was pointed and Nymiria's barred teeth.

"Why are you tracking us? Who are you?" Lyanna demanded.

"My name is Levi, Levi Dryden. Maybe Duncan mentioned me. Levi of the Coin? Levi the Trader?" The man said hopefully.

Lyanna lowered her blade a bit hearing Duncan's name, seeing Alistair flinch out of the corer of her eye. "Duncan never mentioned you to me, but I am a new Warden. Alistair... did he ever make mention of this man to you?" She said looking over to Alistair.

Alistair shook his head. "I've never heard of him before." He looked to Levi with a frown. "Why would he have mentioned you anyway? Where the two of you friends?"

"I suppose you could say that. I was one of the ma people that helped get the Grey Wardens back into Ferelden. Once they were back I came to Duncan for help. He promised me that together we'd look into something important for the Wardens, and me. But then Ostagar happed, and Duncan... well he is not more. But I know he would want his work carried out. His pledge fulfilled." Levi said.

Lyanna could see Alistair going pale. He was completely caught off guard by all of this talk of Duncan by a stranger. "What promise did Duncan make to you? And why does that mean you would come to us now that he is gone? We are in the middle of trying to stop a Blight."

Lyanna saw Alistair becoming mad just looking at Levi. _Maker I hope this man can prove he isn't lying. Or Alistair is going to try and run him through, and I just might let him._ She thought sheathing her dagger.

"Actually, how do we know that when you asked for Duncan's help he even said yes? Maybe he said no, and now that he is gone you are using the name of a great man and respected Warden to get us to help you. Or maybe you didn't and you see a chance to lie so we will help you. You better be able to prove that Duncan made this promise or by the Maker I promise I will run you through." He snarled.

"Wow there... I would never use Duncan's name to get what I wanted. He was a great man and a very well respected Warden. Probably one of the best, but I figured you would not believe the words of a stranger who pops up out of no where and says that your friend promised to help him... So I brought the letter he wrote to me." He said, pulling a rolled up piece of parchment from the satchel hanging on his left shoulder and handing it to Lyanna.

She took the letter, unrolled it and scanned over it's contents, then she held the letter out to Alistair. "Alistair... was this written by Duncan?" She asked glancing over at Levi.

Alistair took the letter and looked it over then handed it back to Lyanna. "It's in his hand."

"I told you I would not lie about Duncan. Now please Warden's... I know there is a Blight going on, but will you please help me." He pleaded.

"Again I am wondering why we should help you. You are right... there is a Blight that needs our attention much more than a favor Duncan promised you we could help after the threat is over maybe." Lyanna said rolling up the letter.

"Did I mention it was important to the Wardens as well? My families name is mud around noble circles. My great-great grandmother, Sophia Dryden, was the last Warden-Commander of Ferelden, back when they were thought to be nothing but free loaders. So King Arland banished the Wardens and he took House Dryden's land and titles." Levi said a bit irritated.

Lyanna's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Well that's just a bit drastic. All because your great-great grandmother was a Warden?"

"That's right! After King Arland died, there was a civil war, loads worst than this one. And our family was on the run, hunted by enemies- with nary a friend in the world. But Drydens are tough. We rebuilt, became merchants. And we never lost our pride." Levi said proudly.

"It's surprising that you kept you name with everyone after you. Wouldn't that have been dangerous for your family?" Lyanna asked.

Levi frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "Our family's only crime was guarding the kingdom against the Blight. We're not ashamed of that."

"I meant on offence. So, tell me... what was this favor you asked Duncan? This thing that was also important to the Grey Wardens." Lyanna asked. She was becoming irritated with him not answering her questions. Especially since he was the one who needed this favor that was going to take them away from getting to Redcliffe to see what was wrong with Arl Eamon.

"I asked for the truth." He said.

"Come again?" Alistair chimed in.

"The truth... My family revers Sophia Dryden. We know she died at the old Grey Warden base, Soldiers Peak. We want evidence to clear her name. It won't restore our lands and titles, but it'll restore our honor." Levi said.

"And why do you need Duncan's or our help for this? Surely you can search an empty base on your own." Lyanna said.

"Well that's the thing see. I've spent years mapping the mazes and tunnels to the Peak. And finally, I found the way a few years back, but there is something there. Something I cannot face on my own. Something evil. So I went to Duncan, we agreed that the Wardens could clear out the old base ad restore it. In return he would help me restore my families honor. He promised that after the battle at Ostagar was over he would help me. Now that's he's gone though, I have come to ask you. The base would be all yours, all I want is the truth." Levi said.

Lyanna shrugged looking at Alistair. "Well what do you think Alistair? That base could be the first step in rebuilding the Wardens here in Ferelden."

"If Duncan thought reclaiming the Peak was important, than it surely was. We could check it out, but we have t get to Redcliffe quickly." He said wondering back off to the fire and sitting down, dropping his sword beside him.

"Then it sounds like you have our aid Levi Dryden. At sun up we will head to Soldiers Peak. Rest in our wagon until then if you like. I'm afraid we have no spare tents." Lyanna smiled at him.

"Thank you Grey Wardens! It won't take long to get there. With your horses it should only be half a days ride." He said excitedly making his way to the wagon. "I think I will sleep now." He said more to himself than to Lyanna.

Lyanna wasn't listening anyway she was headed toward Alistair who had began picking at his bowl of oatmeal. "Alistair..." She began sitting down next to him. "Do you want to talk?"

"Talk? To you? Now why would I want to do something like that?" He asked, trying his best to smile but it looked forced.

"Seriously, we have both been through a lot. I figure if you want to talk about the battle, Cailan, or... Duncan. I'm here for you, I'm a good listener as well as talker." She smiled picking up her own oatmeal and taking a bit. She was still starving and wasn't about to let that delicious tasting food go to waist.

Alistair shook his head. "I wouldn't ask you to sit and listen to me moan. I know you didn't know his as long as I did."

"You wouldn't be moaning. And just because I didn't know him long doesn't mean I don't mourn his death. He did save my life after all. He took care of me during our travels to Ostagar. When I was to numb to take care of myself." Lyanna said looking over at him.

Alistair stared into his bowl, mushing it around. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that you didn't care."

Lyanna placed a hand on his shoulder scooting a bit closer to him. "He was like a father to you wasn't he? I saw how pale you turned when Levi showed up and just started talking about him."

"I..." Alistair threw his bowl to the ground and placed his face in his hands. "I should have handled this better. You can't count on me if I'm falling apart constantly. Duncan warned me this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and... everything. I'm sorry."

Lyanna shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry Alistair. It's okay, you were upset... you still are upset. That's why we're talking now. So you can get it all out."

Alistair sighed looking over at Lyanna. "I'd like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"He had you Alistair. You thought of him as a father, and I can tell that he thought of you as a son." She said.

He smiled at that. "I guess he did. It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him. In the battle. I feel like I abandoned him."

Lyanna's eyes widened and without thinking she twisted throwing her left leg over his and sitting on them, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes. "Alistair don't talk like that! You dying by his side would have done nothing. Plus I need you here with me. I can't do this on my own." She said her voice trembily. She was realizing now that she was basically sitting on his lap, and he was looking at her quiet shocked that she was doing it. Clearing her throat she slid off his legs and sat beside him again.

There was silence for a while. Both of them staring at the fire, stupefied by what had just occurred. Then Lyanna shook her head.

"You know... I get the funny feeling that he knew. He even seemed glade that Cailan was sending us to the tower to light that damn beacon."

"You think he knew? Why do you say that?" Alistair asked.

"One of the last things he said to us was _'From this point on, you're on your own now.'_ It's like he knew that something was doing to go wrong down there, and he was glad that at least two of the Wardens would be safe." She sighed staring at the fire.

Alistair shook his head, he didn't want to even think that Duncan knew he wasn't making it out of that battle. "I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up there sometime, see about putting up something in his honor. I don't know."

"I think that's a great idea Alistair. Once this whole mess with the Blight is over I'll even go with you. I'm sure Fergus would agree to a statue or something, once we take back Highever of course. We can put something very nice together in honor of the great man Duncan was." She said.

Alistair looked at her remembering everything that she had just so recently lost. And here he was groaning and moaning about the lose of a man that wasn't even true family to him. Just a good man that had saved him from the Chantry's grasp. "Oh by the Maker I'm such and idiot! I can't believe I'm over here whining and blubbering about Duncan to you of all people. After all you have lost I have no right to be pouring all of this on you. I'm... I'm sorry."

"Alistair don't be sorry. Everyone needs to mourn, and everyone needs to talk about it with someone. I'm glad you trust me enough to talk about this." She said.

 _She's amazing... hands down the most amazing woman I've ever met. I don't even deserve to be traveling with her._ He thought looking into those deep grey/blue pools, beautiful and shinning in the moon light. "Thank you... I mean it Lyanna, thank you. It was good to talk bout it, at least a little." He paused, did he dare bring up her loses right now? "Have... have you talked to anyone yet? You know... about what happened at Highever? This is a two way thing you know, I'm here for you also... if you need me. I mean... that is if you trust me."

Lyanna looked away from him and back at the fire. "Alistair..." She sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just... I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I need more time to... mourn on my own... I guess."

Seeing the pain in her face Alistair decided to do something very bold. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her, tugging her toward him. To his surprise she went with him, tucking herself into him and leaning her head just on his shoulder. He smiled at himself and rubbed her arm. "I understand... just know, I'm here if you need me."

Lyanna smiled, breathing in deep the smell of his skin making her body tingle all over. "I promise, when I am ready to talk... you will be the first one I come to."

"I'll be holding you to that." He smiled looking down at her. "Now, I know you are still hungry. How about another bowl of oatmeal?"

Lyanna leaned away from him a bit with a smile. "You sure know the way to a woman's heart."

"Really? I thought food was only the way to a mans heart." He chuckled letting her go and grabbing her bowl.

"Nah, women just won't admit it because you're supposed to think we don't eat. Like we survive off of air or something." She giggled, taking the now full bowl and digging in.

Alistair chuckled. "Well I'll have one more serving of air to then!" He said refilling his bowl.

* * *

As soon as the sun began peaking out Lyanna woke the others. As they all had breakfast, Lyanna and Alistair eating another three helpings of oatmeal, Lyanna told the others of Levi and that they were making a detour to secure the Warden base. There were no arguments, but as they finished breakfast and began packing up the camp site Lyanna could tell that Morrigan disagreed with the change in plans. Packed and on the road Lyanna asked Levi to sit with Sten on the wagon and give directions. As they road Lyanna spoke with Leliana, Sten, and Morrigan. From Leliana she didn't get very much only that she wasn't always a sister and that she had learned to fight in her life before the Chantry. She learned that the reason Sten killed those farmers was because of his missing sword. He woke up in their home and panicked, realizing he could never go home again without being executed in sight. And to her surprise Morrigan opened up to her ever so slightly... She told her the story of how once she had stolen a golden hand mirror from a woman's carriage, and how Flemeth had been furious at her and in turn smashed the mirror to bits. In the end they both however; agreed that it was not a smart thing for her to do, and in the end no matter how harsh they were they taught her the lessons she needed to know to survive in a world that hated apostates. Flemeth actually reminded Lyanna a bit of her own mother.

Finally she was ready to talk to Alistair about Arl Eamon. Or at least she was going to try and talk to him about him. Alistair had really seemed like he didn't want to talk about it at all back in Lothering, and was just saying that they would to appease her at that time. He was riding at the front of the group, scouting for any enemies that may have been lurking in front of them. She caught up and came to a slow trot.

"Well hello dear lady, care to join me down the trail on this beautiful morning?" He smiled.

"Well you certainly are feeling better."

"What can I say. I had a beautiful lady sit next to me last night and let me tell her all of my sorrows." He grinned.

"Oh really now? Should I knock from now on before coming into your tent?" She smiled.

"No, it's not that kind of relationship. Just a really amazing woman is all." He said looking at her.

Lyanna could feel her cheeks heat up and looked away from him up into the sky. "So back in the Chantry at Lothering. When you were talking to Ser Donall... it almost sounded like you lived in Redcliffe, but knowing one of the Arl's knights well enough for him to remember you... that would mean you spent a lot of time in the keep. You also seem to know Arl Eamon very well to defined him and care about his well being so strongly. Did he raise you?" She finally asked.

"Oh did I say that? I meant that dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them in fact." He said nervously. _Damn should I tell her now?... No defiantly not, it would just change her feelings about me. I'm not about to have her treat me different because of the man that made me._

"Really?! That must have been tough on them... That would also explain the smell." She chuckled, figuring she'd play along with the joke for now. But she was going to get the answers she wanted. After all, how could he expect her to tell him about the things that happened in her life if he couldn't even tell her where he came from?

"Well it wasn't until I was eight that I discovered you didn't have to lick yourself clean. Old habits die hard, you know." He continued to joke.

"That would explain the breath to."

"Well they were flying dogs, you see. Surprisingly strict parents, too, and devout Andrastians, to boot."

"Uh huh... Raised by flying, devout dogs, I see."

"Or did I dream all that? Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground, isn't it?" Alistair tried smoothly to change the subject at this point. "Are you having strange dreams?"

 _Alright this has gone far enough, if he is going to give me the go around I'm going to have some fun while he does it._ She looked over at him with a devilish smile. "Other than the one of the archdemon last night the only ones I've been have are of us making mad love in my tent."

Alistair went red in the blink of an eye. He felt dizzy and butterflies began to flutter around in his stomach. "I... oh. I think I... completely lost my train of thought..."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow at him. "You were talking about how you still licked yourself clean..."

"Yes old habits do die hard."

"I thought the Chantry would have beaten that out of you." She said.

"There you go listening to me again. You think you'd have gotten past that... Oh fine. I was raised in the Chantry. I wasn't born there. Let's see, how do I explain this? I'm a bastard, and before you make any smart assed comments I mean the 'fatherless kind'. My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head. He was good to me, and he didn't have to be. I respect the man, and I don't blame him anymore for sending me off to the Chantry once I was old enough." Alistair said.

Lyanna looked at him. "But you blamed him then, I take it?"

Alistair sighed. "What child being forced to leave the only family he'd ever known wouldn't have? I was young and resentful and not every pious. Of course I blamed him. I remember screaming at him like a child... well, I was a child, so I doubt he was surprised."

"What changed that he suddenly decided to send you off to the Chantry?" Lyanna asked.

"Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sort of problems between him and the king, because it was so soon after the war. But he loved her. Anyhow, the new Arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as Eamon's bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The Arl didn't care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten." He sighed.

"That's horrible... I've never liked the woman. And I've heard some vile things about her from all the Lady's in the Landsmeet, but to send a boy from his own home for something he had no control over? She truly is an evil woman."

"It was just as well. The Arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me." Alistair replied.

"That is still an awful way to treat a child who has no control over rumors or who their parents are." She said angrily. She was realizing that seeing that woman in Redcliffe and having to deal with her personally was going to be very interesting now.

"Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence. I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself I bet. I don't even remember much of my boyhood there. I shut it up and locked it away." He said in an attempt to calm Lyanna down a bit. He could tell this conversation was really getting under her skin.

Lyanna sighed looking into those beautiful honey golden eyes. "That's sad to hear."

"I do remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do."

Lyanna laughed, making her horse jump a bit. She began stroking her mane. "I was known for throwing things when I was angry as well. I remember one time like it was yesterday. I was having quite a tantrum because Fergus was teasing me about my hair cut. I had been wiggling so much that it had to be cut super short to even it out. I looked like a boy, and surprise, surprise big brother Fergus was teasing me about it. I had a wooden training sword and I chucked it at him as hard as I could. He was expecting it though so he ducked just in time, and instead of hitting him it hit mothers favorite vase... it shattered to bits when it hit the floor. I think I hid in my kitchens cuboards for the next three hours before father found me. I really don't know why he didn't look ther efirst, that was the place I always hid. Maybe he knew I needed some time alone. Anyway he opened the cuboard and there I was trembling, tears running down my face. But he wasn't mad, he just pulled me out and hugged me. He made me promise I woundn't throw things anymore. Still crying I promised I'd never do it again. Later that night when mother found out about the vase... I was ready to tell mother and take the punishmet given to me, when father told her that he had gotten tripped up by Nymiria and bumped into it." Lyanna sighed trying not to cry. She hadn't meant to take ove the conversation. She didn't even know why she had go so far to explain the past event. She only meant to say that when she was young and mad she had thrown things to.

"I'm sorry... you were talking about something very important to you and I interrupted with a stupid story."

"It wasn't stupid... That was really nice of your father. He sounds like a great man."

"He was a great man... He deserved better than being murdered in his own home." Lyanna said gritting her teeth.

"Please continue Alistair." Lyanna said looking at him with a smile.

'Well, Eamon came to visit me in the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubburn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything... eventually he just stopped coming." Alistair sighed staring in to the fire.

Lyanna knew he was going through the memories like they had just happened, she felt so sad for him. Abandoned by the only father figure he ever knew because of a woman. She wished she had known about him at the time, she would have had father rescue him, bring himm to their home where he would have been loved and cared for. She didn't voice this though, she only shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were young. I'm sure he understood your anger."

"And don't forget raised by dogs. Or I may as well been, the way I acted. But maybe all young bastards act like that, I don't know. All I know is the Arl is a good man and well-loved by the people. He also was King Cailan's uncle, so he has personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he's done. Anyway... that's really all there is to the story." He said.

"Well than you for sharing with me." Lyanna said.

After traveling for most of the day and going through mazes and tunnels Levi finally signaled them to stop. Lyanna jumped off her horse and tied to the wagon, then walked to the front a Levi was climbing down.

"Here we are." He smiled at her. He had a very charming smile. "Soldiers Peak, and Makers breath look at the size of her. What a fortress. I told you my map would get us through the tunnels."

Alistair walked up to them after tying his horse off to the wagon. He really didn't like this Levi Dryden fellow. Not only had he drug them away from their path to Redcliffe for a Peak, but he had been flirting with Lyanna most of the way there. Like he even had a chance, she was way to good for him.

 _You think she's to good for you to, but you're still trying._ An annoying voice nagged at him as he stood next to her.

"She is impressive. How on earth did you ever make it through that maze?" Lyanna asked.

"It's teeming with history." Levi said as the rest of the group tied off their horses and Sten tied the wagon reins to a tree. "Can't you feel it?"

The group made their way up a small hill and stopped to stare at the huge tower. "It wasn't easy and it took a lot of time and patience. A lot of getting lot to. Always made sure to have a lot of food and water with me. So... I'll follow you? At a distance of course. This place has the stench of death. I expect there's trouble ahead."

Alistair caught Lyanna roll her eyes just before she stepped forward and froze. Every thing went slightly blurry and took on a bluish/white hue. They saw a group of armed men standing in front of them looking at the tower.

"Fall back. Fall back, already."

"Taking the Peak will not be easy m'lord."

"I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honor. Instead, they hole up like cowards. We follow the kings advice, then. Starve them out."

"But the Peak has months of supplies."

"Then we wait. When they are too weak to lift their weapons, we will send them to their final judgment."

The vision faded away and Lyanna steadied herself by grabbing hold of Alistair's shoulder. In response he wrapped an arm around her waist until she was steady on her feet again.

Levi rubbed his head. "Wh-what was that? I felt... feel dizzy. I'm not going mad am I? You saw it, too right?" He turned to Lyanna getting his confirmation as he watched her holding herself up on Alistair.

"I've heard on Orlesian ballad about something like this. A beauty trapped in a dream. In the song, Bellissa never wakes up." Leliana said looking a Lyanna and Alistair.

"How is this even possible? This place must truly be haunted." Levi whispered."

Placing a hand on Alistair's she smiled at him and steadied herself on her own two feet letting him go and stepping toward Levi. "You are not going mad, and be assured this world is full of mysteries."

At that moment several undead appeared. Some wearing the armor of the men who were just in the vision they had all shared, others wearing Warden armor.

"Well this is going to be fun." Lyanna said pulling out her bow and knocking an arrow.

Leliana took up arms to Lyanna's right with Morrigan already shooting her first lightning bolt at her left. Alistair, Nymiria, and Sten charged in picking their own target. Lyanna aimed carefully, picking off one of the two that Alistair was running toward. As Alistair dodged and jabbed at the skeleton in front of him, bolts were missing him by mere inches. Lyanna ran forward and to the right to see a skeleton dressed in Wardens armor firing a cross bow, ad two Warden skeletons with swords and shield guarding in front of it. Lyanna let out a high pitched whistle and Nymiria darted toward her.

"Nymiria on the stairs!" Lyanna shouted knelling and knocking another arrow.

Nymiria took off toward the stairs leaping at one of the skeletons and knocking it to the stairs. Lyanna quickly released her arrow and it sunk deep into the other guards head. Pulling out two more from the quiver she drew back the bow a released both of them sinking into the crossbow wielding skeleton. One in the empty eye socket and the other in the left cheek. It dropped with a thud, snow flying up around the once again dead corpse. Lyanna placed her bow back over her shoulder as Nymiria pranced up to her panting.

"Good girl." Lyanna smiled patting Nymiria on head and began walking to the stairs leading up to the entrance of the tower.

The others followed like nothing had happened except Levi who had begun to nervously look around for more skeletons every few moments.

"If you're going to keep looking over your shoulder every few minutes you should stay out here." Morrigan said walking past him.

"Morrigan is right Levi. If you're going to be jumping at every little thing now you'll only distract us. We can come get you when have cleared the place out." Lyanna said stopping in front of the large doors.

Levi looked at her quite offended. "No... no I'll be fine. I've just never seen... that is this is all very new to me."

Lyanna nodded. "Keep yourself together in here Levi Dryden great grandson of the Warden Commander Sophia Dryden. I'll not put my companions in danger because of your nerves."

Levi took a deep breath and nodded. Being called the Warden Commanders grandson had seemed to give him some back bone. Alistair grunted, _It won't last long._ He thought as Lyanna turned back to the doors and shoved them open and stepping through. Once everyone was inside the doors slammed shut and the room went blurry and blue again.

"The men's morale is low. My spells are of use in this matter Commander." A mage said to a woman who had to be Sophia Dryden.

"There is more to leading men than sorcery Avernus. I will remind them that they're Wardens." Sophia said stepping away from the mage and clearing her throat to get the small groups attention. "Men, I won't lie to you. The situation is grim. Or forces are out numbered. Our bellies empty. And our hearts are sagging. But we are Wardens. Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns. Archdemons die when they taste our blades. So are we to bend knee to a mere human despot? No! I, for one, will never give up. I, for one, will never surrender just to dance on Arland's gallows. So I propose here and now, in these hallowed halls where generations of our brethren stood vigil against darkspawn and evil.. that we send a message to that fat bastard. In this sacred place, proud men, strong men stood defiant. And would rather die than submit to tyranny!" She shouted looking around at her men.

Cheers and shouts of agreement rang through the hall. Gauntlets bashing against chest plates and shields. Then again just as before, the room went back to normal.

Levi stepped forward looking at the spot where his Great Grandmother had stood with a smile. "So brave even when starving. Ad my great-great grandmother stood with them."

Lyanna stepped forward next to him. "It sounds like there is greatness in your blood."

Levi looked to her in surprise. Moments ago she had basically told him to stop being a coward and now she was saying there was greatness in his blood? My she was an odd woman. "Oh... well. That's ind of you to say. Generations of Drydens have said that our stock were lions. Fierce, proud, and noble. But it means more coming form a Grey Warden such as yourself. But... I've gabbed enough. Lead on, my friend."

They continued through the tower, fighting a handful of undead Wardens along the way. Levi was holding himself together very well. Lyanna was proud of him, maybe the Dryden stock was from lions after all. In one room Lyanna found a book that was burnt, and the words faded with age.

"To bad we can't read it. To know what had happened here..." Alistair trailed off as he watched Lyanna kneel down and brush her fingers over one of the books ruined pages.

The room turned a blurred blue again, as another flashback began. There was a woman standing in front of a barricaded door and an older man standing in front of the book which was on a pedestal.

"The door won't hold long, archivist." The woman said.

"Almost done... The truth must be told." The Archivist said scribbling in the book quickly.

"What does it matter?" She shouted. "We're dead!"

"Our grand rebellion... so close... And to die here a still birth." The man grumbled angrily.

"We never should have done it. Wardens aren't supposed to oppose kings and princes." She said with a sob as whatever was on the other side of the door started to beat on it again.

"Should we stand idly by while-" He began, but was cut off as the vision ended just as the door was being broken down.

Alistair quickly stepped forward and held Lyanna steady as she stood up. "And another one... I wish those would stop, they're making me queasy."

Levi looked very unhappy at what had just been seen in the last vision. "Rebellion? What's this about a rebellion?" He looked down at the book with a sigh. "If only the book weren't burned."

"Rebellions happen all the time." Lyanna said looking to Alistair. "I can't be that much different when it comes to the Wardens, right?

Alistair shook his head. "Rebellion is against everything the Wardens stand for."

Lyanna looked around thinking for a moment, then cleared her throat. "Maybe there are other records. More information as to what went on here. Hopefully no more visions thought, that last one made me feel quite ill."

The group searched the room for a few moments, sadly finding nothing but more burned books. Finding nothing of use they entered the next room. There were four glowing circles that looked like portals on the floor and one against the wall. A slight smoky mist came from each one. Another blue mist fell over the room as yet another vision into the past played in front of them.

"Make them pay for every inch men! Hold the flank! Avernus, we need you!" Shouted Sophia.

Avernus stood in the middle of the misty portals and raised his hands, waving them slowly through the air. "Nelatep obresooth sythan net bekon!"

A fire demon rises up from the floor.

"Andraste's blood!" The Arl shouted taking a step back.

"More, Avernus- whatever it takes!" Sophie shouted to the mage.

"Kaelee ai benfotus victus!"

Several more demons rise from the floor with evil laughs.

"Press them, press them now!"

The demons laughter increases and they begin to attack everyone in the room, Wardens and Arl soldiers. Screams ring through that room as people fall to the ground, blood spurting all around.

"NO!" Avernus shouted taking a step toward one of the shadow demons. "I command you, fight the kings men!"

The shadow turns to Avernus a booming laugh irrupting from it. "FOOL!" It says sliding toward him. "So much death, suffering, and, oh yes... blood. The Veil is torn now. Your soul is mine, Avernus."

Avernus steps back trembling looking to the other mages. "Acolytes... Retreat now. The battle is lost." He shouted and turned running away.

"Avernus!" Sophia shouted after him, but it was no use.

Yet again the flashback ended and the blue tint went with it.

"What just... Oh, there are more of them!" Levi shouted running to one corner of the room. As a Rage demon and four Lesser Demons appeared on the four platforms.

"Take out the Lesser Demons first, they are healing the Rage Demon!" Morrigan shouted zapping one of the Lesser Demons with lightening.

Without a second thought the group dispersed and began attacking the four lesser demons. The Lesser Demons fell quickly and the group turned their attention to the Rage Demon. Theypelted it with everything they had, but it still kept coming. After a time it disappeared and appeared on it's starting portal, four more Lesser Demons appearing on the platforms surrounding the Rage Demon.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lyanna gasped shooting arrows in all directions as the Lesser Demons slithered toward them.

Four more Lesser Demons down and the group swarmed the Rage Demon again. This time no more Lesser Demons appeared and the Rage Demon went don't in a matter of moments. Lyanna hooked her bow to her side and leaned against the wall with a sigh on relief.

"The Wardens summoned demons!" Levi shouted starring at Alistair and Lyanna. "I can't believe that, my grandmother... she knew. She had the mage do it."

"The Wardens don't forbid blood magic, though it is only used as a last resort." Alistair said walking over to Lyanna and handed her a water skin.

"Thanks" Lyanna smiled taking a gulp.

Alistair turned back to Levi. "Duncan always told me that the Wardens do whatever it takes to win."

Levi sighed. "I just believed that my family was better than that."

Lyanna straightened. "Answers may lay ahead Levi, let us catch our breath and then we can continue."

On they went through the tower. A few Lesser Demons and Undead littered their path, but they were nothing the group couldn't handle. They came to a mall room that seemed like a study. And in the room a rotted corpse stood with it's back to them starring at a painting hanging on the wall. The door slammed behind them and the corpse turned to face them.

"That's the woman from the flashbacks we've been having." Morrigan whispered reaching for her staff.

"Sophia..." Lyanna whispered.

"Step no further Wardens. This one will speak with you." Sophia's corpse spoke stepping forward.

"And why should I speak to a demon possessing a corpse that has long needed to be buried?" Lyanna asked as she knocked her bow and pointed it as the demon.

"You have slain many to get here. This one would propose a deal."

Lyanna huffed. "A deal with a demon? Do I look that naive?"

Sophia laughed. "I only wish to propose a deal. For now you need only listen. The Soldiers' Peak traps me. This one sees so many tantalizing places in the Dryden's memories- this one would see the world herself. For me to be free, into the old mages tower you go and destroy. In return, this one seals the Veil. No more demons, no more enemies. Your Peak would be safe. Just let this one go into the world."

Sophia growled and reached for her sword, but never made it. A single arrow flew through the air and pierced the demon possessed corpse right between the eyes. With a garbled groan the body fell to the floor. Lyanna clipped she bow back to her hip and took a deep breath.

Lyanna turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Levi, that was not Sophia. That was a demon pretending to be her. She has been gone a long time."

"I know," Levi shook his head looking at the lifeless body only feet away."I just wasn't prepared for this. Please lets just keep moving."

Lyanna nodded holstering her bow and leaving the room with the others. They met many more demons and undead traveling through the halls of the Peak. The group took them out without breaking a sweat. Finally they came to a room with no monsters, just bookshelves and a desk with a book on it. The book was well kept, and had hand written words in it.

"Find anything that might be useful in here. I'm going to check out this book." Lyanna said walking over to it and beginning to read.

 _'Day 32: The subject is not responding to the stimuli. Testing the pain threshold has uncovered nothing. Only three subjects are left.'_

 _'Day 82: If only I could reproduce last night's extraordinary success. Electricity is only a catalyst. The blood is the key.'_

 _'Day: 97: Energy and blood. Repeated applications have duplicated the results. I conjecture that success can be induced alchemically. But there are no more subjects left. If only I had one more, or a dozen. The things I could do.'_

Lyanna stepped back shaking her head as Alistair walked up to her.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"He was testing something... and he was using live subjects. Live people." Lyanna said with disgust.

"What?! I know the Wardens do some extreme things, but not to this extreme."

"This man is a monster!" Leliana exclaimed with disgust.

"Come on, lets keep going." Lyanna said looking at the next door.

They entered what seemed like a dungeon and a torture room all mashed into one. Cages hung from the ceiling in one corner of the room and three cages in another. In the middle was a slab with with chains attached to it, sitting over a grate. Blood stained the table and the floor around it. At the far end of the room was a set of stairs leading up to a study. There were bookshelves, an alchemy table, and two desks covered in paper, books, vials, and other things. At one desk was an old bald man in mages robes hunched over a book and vials mixing up some kind of potion.

"I hear you... Don't disrupt my concentration." Avernus grumbled as he poured a vial of green liquid into a flask of pink liquid.

They approached wearily. Lyanna's hand hovering over her bow.

Avernus turned to them with a smug grin. "Even now the demons seek the replenish their numbers. Are you to thank fort his welcomed but temporary imbalance?"

"You... the old Warden mage, you're the one that started all of this, but how are you still alive?" Lyanna snarled.

Avernus laughed. "Only just. I have only a short time left."

Leliana stepped forward placing a hand on Lyanna's shoulder. "Be careful! He dabbles in things forbidden by the Maker. He may look frail, but don't trust him."

Avernus laughed again. "So the Maker told you that did he? Short sighted en have forbidden my research, not any god." He glared at Leliana. "Enough now! Why are you here? What is your intent?"

"We came looking to restore the Drydens name. But it is clear that this Peak must be rid of it's plague of demons as well. Demons which you summoned."

Avernus sneered at her but nodded. "Agreed. This must be the first priority. The only priority."

"I'm am also debating on whether or not to let you live after you help us. Your experiments are those of a feeling-less monster." Lyanna added.

Avernus gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. My experiments were necessary. Any tool, any iota of information that could defeat the fell demons was justified. As a Warden you should know that."

"He has a point. If I single spell could win the battle, I would not question it's source." Morrigan said.

"Of course you would agree with him." Alistair muttered shaking his head.

Avernus smiled looking at Morrigan. "Your charming companion is quite correct. You'd do well to heed her advice."

"How have you even survived all these years?" Lyanna asked.

Avernus grunted. "The Chantry foolishly forbids blood magic- but there are so many secrets to uncover. As my body decayed, I found ways to extend it. But that can only go so far."

"Did you ever think that blood magic is forbidden because it encourages demons to possess the mage using it?" Leliana snapped. "The demons all over this Peak are proof of that."

"A minor set back that, had more people survived to help fight them back, I could have fixed quickly, but everyone tucked tail and run once things began to go wrong." Avernus snapped.

"What was the purpose of your experiments?" Lyanna questioned.

"To stop the demonic tide." Avernus said standing up straight and squaring his shoulders. "To correct the miscalculations of the past. Blood magic comes from demons. They could counter every bit of lore I knew. But the darkspawn taint. That is alien to them. And it has power."

"What power?" Lyanna asked.

"The Wardens use it only to sense darkspawn. A triviality. My research has discovered so much more- hinted at even greater heights. This knowledge could not only save Soldiers Peak- with it, the Wardens could grow even more powerful." Avernus said excitedly.

"Wardens don't seek power!" Alistair spat angrily clinching his fists. "They are here to protect people from the darkspawn."

"Foolish boy!" Avernus said snarkily. "Wardens do whatever it take sot protect the people. And if that means seeking greater power then that is what we do. The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be."

"I've heard enough!" Lyanna sighed heavily feeling the exhaustion flood her body. "The demons must be stopped, once that is done we will go from there."

Avernus nodded. "Someone who knows what is most important. You will make a fine Grey Warden. We must go the the great hall." He said walking past them and down the steps. "There I will repair the damage I caused so many years ago. There will be peril. The demons will fight us every step of the way."

Lyanna turned to follow him through the door they had just come. "Then let us be done with it."

"We must act quickly. The demons are crawling on the gates. The Veil must be closed." Avernus said taking a stance across from the portal.

"We're ready." Lyanna nodded pulling out her bow and knocking an arrow.

"Right, I will now unravel the summoning circles I drew so many year ago." He said as a bluish purple mist began rising from his body and light forming between his hands as he waved them in the air. "Waves of demons and spirits may come through. Dispatch them." He grunted, the mist around him growing heavier and the light is his hands growing brighter. "I feel them... They are coming."

Four shade demons and a wraith appear out of a cloud of smoke. The group leapt into action. Morrigan struck the first down with a lightening bolt. Leliana and Lyanna pelted two shades until they dissolved into a cloud of smoke. Alistair and Nymiria took on the fourth shade. Once all four were dealt with they group all turned their attention to the wraith. It growled at them and charged toward Alistair and Nymiria as they were the closest. It only made it a few feet however, with Lyanna, Leliana, and Morrigan sending arrows and ice shards at it the wraith dissolved into a cloud of mist within moments.

Avernus collected himself as the group gathered in front of him."It is over. The Veil is strong now, or stronger at least." He said eyeing Lyanna. "So what of me. Will you leave me to experiment in peace?"

"No, you will do no more dark research. Find a humane way to help the Wardens." Lyanna said.

"What?! Without test subjects? Without other materials? You would cripple my research!" Avernus fumed.

Morrigan stepped forward clearing her throat. "I do not understand your choices Warden. If his research will add the Wardens, especially in this your dire time of need, should you not let him continue his experiments in whatever way he sees fit?"

"Yes and let him continue torturing and killing people. Maybe you could even be his first volunteer?" Alistair sneered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Better if you were the first volunteer I think." Morrigan snapped back.

"That's enough!" Lyanna shouted stepping between them. She glared at Morrigan. "Human sacrifice is not an option. It will never be an option. There is always another way to find the answers you need. It may take a bit longer, but the answers can be found."

Avernus huffed. "No matter, being alive and able to continue is exceptable. I will continue my work in a humane way Warden, you have my word. Mind you I have little hope in discovering anything useful, but if I do you will be the first to know."

Lyanna nodded at the Warden Mage. "Thank you Avernus, that will be most appreciated." She then turned to her companions with a sigh. "Since the Peak is clear how does everyone feel about resting up here tonight? We can have a warm meal, half way decent beds, and a roof over our heads, then head to Redcliff in the morning."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Leliana smiled. "I can make a run with Sten and Nymiria for some game if you'd like?"

Lyanna smiled. "That would be great Leliana. Morrigan would you look around for and herbs so we can restock on potions. I can help you make them after we eat. Alistair and I can get a fire ready."

The group dispersed and began doing what was asked of them. While Lyanna and Alistair were outside gathering firewood Levi approached them.

"Well Wardens you've done it. Soldiers Peak is safe again. I still think that old geezer Avernus deserves the gallows, with all of those people he experimented on, but... people will do queer things to survive. I just hope he does proper research- without the sacrifices and blood magic and all- maybe he'll even turn up something good for you guys." With a pause he then sighed. "I just wish there had been some proof to redeem my family."

"I'm sorry Levi, but even if there had been some proof, Sophia's actions were damning. Other Wardens may have understood her actions, but not the people of Ferelden." Lyanna said.

Levi nodded. "You are right. For so long I've been focused on the past. On finding answers. But now I think I would have been better off had I stayed at home."

Lyanna places a hand on his arm and gently squeezed it. "Don't think like that Levi. Good came of your presistance. You made it possible for us to reclaim this base. You have made it possible for us to start rebuilding now. Once the Blight is over if... all goes well for us we can call this place a home."

Levi smiled at her. "You know Warden Lyanna, you seem to know all of the right things to say. Now what do you say about me giving you a hand? It's the least I can do after you helped me here."

 **Again so sorry guy that this chapter has taken so long to be posted. I hope there will no more hiccups and I can keep chapters coming out regularly. Love to all!**


End file.
